L'histoire d'un roi
by Nanthana14
Summary: Une fic qui s'attache à l'histoire de Thranduil de la bataille de Dagorlad (dont le déroulement a été influencé par de très belles illustrations croisées sur internet de fanart) à la rencontre avec celle qui sera son épouse et en passant par son affrontement avec le dragon et bien d'autres choses que je vous laisse découvrir... Bonne lecture à tous !
1. Après Dagorlad

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations cinéma**

 **Une histoire de Thranduil de la bataille de Dagorlad (dont le déroulement a été influencé par de très belles illustrations croisées sur internet de fanart) à la rencontre avec celle qui sera son épouse.**

 **Finalement, nous ne savons que peu de chose sur l'histoire de Thranduil. J'ai donc essayé de retracer le moment où il fait face à la mort de son père et à la perte d'une grande partie de ses soldats. Une perte qui va influencer le caractère du personnage et qui m'a permis d'introduire son épouse qui n'est jamais évoqué dans les livres.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 ** _L'histoire d'un roi_**

Le Mal était partout, Sauron avait comme ambition de dominer le monde et ce n'était pas quelques elfes et des hommes qui allaient l'arrêter… Les troupes s'étaient massées dans les pleines de Dagorlad. La bataille était proche et inévitable. Tout le monde se préparait. Mais dans le clan des elfes, tout ne se passa pas spécialement bien et Oropher, dont le caractère sanguin n'était plus à démontrer, décida de ne pas suivre les ordres de Gil Galad, arguant qu'il était roi et que ce dernier n'était pas au dessus de lui. Gil Galad n'appréciait guère les elfes sylvains et il se moqua bien de la crise du roi de leur roi, même si cette dernière pouvait être justifiée. Il maudit donc les elfes des bois pour leur arrogance, leur disant de se débrouiller seuls s'ils pensaient faire mieux et c'est ce que fit Oropher, précipitant le siens dans le malheur.

Désireux de montrer, qu'ils n'étaient pas des sous-elfes et que ses hommes valaient les plus grands guerriers de la Terre du Milieu, Oropher fit mener la charge avant même que Gil Galad n'ordonne aux siens de se lancer à l'attaque. Mais, Oropher avait sous évalué la puissance et le nombre de leurs adversaires. Dans le fracas assourdissant de la bataille, les elfes sylvains se heurtèrent à un mur d'orcs cruels et biens mieux équipés que ces derniers. Les guerriers d'Oropher était habiles, mais les orcs bien plus nombreux et leur nombre compensait facilement leur manque de tactiques de combat.

Le combat fut violent et brutal. Dans la mêlée, Oropher tomba face à un orc impressionnant par sa taille qui le dévisagea de son regard cruel. Ce dernier sourit avant de se mettre à affronter le roi des elfes, lui disant que sa tête serait un magnifique trophée. Mais, Oropher ne se laissa pas impressionner et le roi attaqua l'orc monstrueux. Le duel fut aussi acharné que le reste des combats. Oropher sentait la rage monter en lui au fur et à mesure qu'il comprenait que ses hommes étaient en sous nombre et que nombreux était ceux qui étaient en train de périr sous les coups de leurs adversaires. Tout en combattant il rechercha la longue chevelure blonde pâle de son fils et il fut heureux de le voir encore debout sur ses jambes. Thranduil tournoyait avec une grâce qui lui était propre. C'était un excellent guerrier qui faisait la joie de son père. Oropher se re-concentra donc sur son combat. L'une de ses charges déstabilisa son ennemi qui mit un genou à terre. Oropher sourit, s'apprêtant à l'achever lorsqu'un trait fendit l'air et se planta dans l'épaule droite du roi, transperçant son armure. Oropher tituba en gémissant. Il tenta de serrer les dents, levant son épée lorsqu'une deuxième flèche le frappa à la taille. Cette fois, il bascula, tombant à son tour à genoux devant son ennemi qui le regarda d'un air mauvais avant d'empoigner son épée. Oropher leva la sienne pour tenter vainement de se protéger mais, la lame de l'orc repoussa l'épée de l'elfe et pénétra de face dans la poitrine du roi qui poussa un gémissement de douleur avant de s'effondrer en avant. Avec un sourire d'excitation sadique, l'orc arracha son arme du corps du roi des elfes sylvains en souriant.

\- Tu as perdu roi des elfes.

Il s'apprêtait déjà à le décapiter lorsqu'une lame fut plus rapide que la sienne. La tête de l'orc fut projetée et son corps s'effondra sur le sol en émettant des gargouillis. Oropher leva la tête vers son sauveur, croisant les yeux terrifiés de son fils qui se jeta à ses genoux avec angoisse.

 _\- Adar_! (Père !)

Les yeux du père et du fils se croisèrent une nouvelle fois. Oropher vacilla et s'effondra en avant en gémissant. Thranduil poussa un grand cri de désespoir en le rattrapant avant qu'il ne s'effondre totalement sur le sol.

\- Non ! _Adar !_

Ses bras s'enroulèrent autours de lui et il le serra contre sa poitrine en frémissant. Il y avait tellement de sang. La main du prince se plaqua sur la large plaie à la poitrine de son père tout en sachant que son geste était dérisoire. Il allait mourir et cette simple constatation suffit à le faire frémir une nouvelle fois.

 _\- Adar_ !

Les yeux d'Oropher s'ouvrirent et le roi des elfes sylvains laissa échapper un faible gémissement. Son regard voilé balaya le visage triste et effrayé de son fils et s'arrêta sur ses larmes.

\- Ne pleurs pas…

 _\- Adar_ …

\- Tu as une bataille à mener… Ne pleurs pas…

Du sang tâcha les lèvres d'Oropher, finissant de faire comprendre à son fils que l'issue ne pouvait pas être heureuse.

\- Je vous en prie _Adar_ … Tenez bon !

\- Je… vais mourir… Gagne cette bataille !

\- Non !

\- Cesse de pleurer et protège les nôtres… Tu vas devenir leur roi, montre leur que tu en es digne ! … Ne pleurs pas !

Oropher frémit et ses yeux se fermèrent lentement, provoquant un sentiment d'impuissance qui fit frémir son fils.

 _\- Adar_ !

Le jeune prince était de plus en plus bouleversé par la l'agonie de son père. Oropher avait toujours été un père dur, élevant son fils pour qu'il devienne un guerrier redoutable et un chef de guerre qui serait craint et respecté. Les preuves d'amour paternel étaient rares, pourtant Thranduil aimait profondément son père et le sentir mourir dans ses bras lui déchirait le cœur en deux. Il aurait aimé pouvoir l'écouter… Il aurait aimé ne pas pleurer, mais c'était si compliqué… Il l'aimait… Il ne voulait pas le perdre… Les combats avaient déjà été nombreux… Les pertes dures à surmonter et avec la mort de son père, Thranduil se retrouverait seul… Il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul. Alors, il le serra plus fort dans ses bras et tenta d'ignorer ses larmes pendant qu'il murmura d'une voix brisée.

\- Je vous en prie, ne me laissez pas seul !

Les yeux d'Oropher s'ouvrirent une nouvelle fois et il observa son fils avec l'air dur qu'il prenait lorsqu'il avait des remarques désagréables à lui faire.

\- Gouverner c'est être seul ! Soit fort pour les nôtres… Ne pleurs pas tout de suite… Tes larmes ne seront nécessaires que lors de mes funérailles quand notre peuple partagera ta peine !

Thranduil frémit. Comme il aurait voulu pouvoir faire cesser ses larmes, comme il aurait voulu ne pas décevoir son père alors qu'il était en train de mourir mais, le jeune prince était bouleversé et il ne parvenait pas à les retenir.

\- Je vous aime… Ne me laissez pas… _Adar_ …

Mais cette fois, le roi était arrivé au bout de ses forces. Un dernier gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres avant que son corps ne se détende brutalement, arrachant un dernier cri de douleur à son fils qui se pencha en avant pour le serrer plus fort contre lui, déposant sa tête au creux de son cou avant que ses sanglots ne se fassent plus forts.

 _\- Adar_ … Pardon… J'aurais dû vous protéger… _Adar_ …

Tout à sa peine, le jeune prince fini de s'effondrer, serrant dans ses bras le corps sans vie de son père en oubliant le combat qui continuait à faire rage autours d'eux… Comme si tout cela n'avait plus d'importance.

...

Du haut de la colline, Elrond observait le combat des elfes sylvains avec angoisse. Le seigneur d'Imladris voyait bien que l'affrontement était mal engagé et que les elfes sylvains perdaient des hommes et du terrain. A chacune de leur perte, son cœur se serrait en pensant à son ami… son meilleur ami… presque son frère qui était en train de lutter là-bas… Son regard se posa sur Gil Galad. Le haut-roi des Noldor semblait imperturbable, totalement hermétique au drame qui était en train de se jouer. Un frémissement parcouru Elrond, comment pouvait-il accepter de laisser périr des elfes pour une simple dispute de chef ?

...

Sur le champ de bataille, Thranduil serrait toujours son père dans ses bras lorsqu'une voix lui parvint.

 _\- Ernil nìn_ ! (Mon prince !) Nous avons besoin de vous !

Le jeune elfe redressa la tête, découvrant l'un de ses capitaines qui le regardait avec angoisse.

\- Glordrim ? Mon père est mort…

\- Nous le pleurerons de tout notre cœur avec vous mon prince, mais nous avons besoin de vous…

Le regard de Thranduil balaya les combats. Les elfes sylvains se battaient avec courage, mais cela ne suffisait pas. Glordrim avait raison. Ils avaient besoin de quelqu'un pour les encourager à se battre. Alors, le prince déposa doucement le corps de son père sur le sol et ses doigts se refermèrent sur son épée. Il se releva en chancelant un peu et redressa sa haute silhouette. Sa main se posa sur l'épaule de son capitaine et il lui murmura.

\- Allons combattre… Si nous devons mourir, que les orcs se rappellent à jamais du courage des nôtres.

Les deux elfes plongèrent donc de nouveau dans la bataille.

...

Elrond traversa le rang des elfes et vint se planter devant Gil Galad qui regarda son héraut avec un air étrange.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Nous devons attaquer. Les elfes sylvains sont acculés. Ils ont besoin de notre aide.

\- Visiblement ce n'état pas le souhait de leur roi.

\- Mais ils combattent seuls et…

\- Oropher a fait son choix, le coupa sévèrement Gil Galad. Il a voulu gérer seul, qu'il en paie les conséquences !

\- Mais ils sont en train de se faire massacrer ! Nous devons les aider !

\- Je ne mettrais pas mes hommes en danger pour venir en aide à la mégalomanie d'un roi irresponsable.

Il y avait tant de fermeté dans sa voix. Elrond frémit et tenta de lutter contre ses émotions.

\- Mais ce sont des elfes mon seigneur et ils sont en train de mourir.

\- Ce ne sont que des elfes sylvains !

\- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, leurs vies vaudraient moins que les nôtres ? Demanda Elrond profondément touché par la froideur qu'il sentait chez le roi.

Gil Galad ne répondit pas, mais son regard de plus en plus sévère fini de glacer le sang d'Elrond.

\- Je vous en supplie ! Mon meilleur ami… Mon frère est là-bas… Je ne peux rester là en me disant qu'il est en train de lutter pour survivre et que je ne vais rien faire pour l'aider.

\- Je n'irais pas aider un roi aussi irresponsable et je vous suggère d'apprendre à mieux choisir vos amis !

Elrond frémit. Il y avait tant de violence dans ses propos.

\- Vous ne ferez donc rien ?

\- Non, nous avions planifié une charge coordonnée. Je ne mettrais pas mes hommes inutilement en danger. Nous lancerons l'attaque lorsque tout sera prêt.

\- Mais combien seront morts d'ici là ?

\- Vous demanderez à Oropher, en espérant que votre ami ne soit pas parmi eux.

Gil Galad se détourna de son héraut, mettant un terme à la conversation. Un long frisson parcouru l'échine d'Elrond pendant qu'il se retourna vers ses propres guerriers.

...

Dans le fracas de la bataille, Thranduil tentait de diriger ses hommes. Le prince des elfes sylvains voyait bien qu'ils perdaient peu à peu du terrain et qu'ils étaient en train de se faire massacrer. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas rester ici s'il voulait en sauver quelques uns, mais ils étaient acculés et leur situation risquait de devenir de plus en plus compliquée.

Des orcs chargèrent sur la droite, repoussant violemment deux soldats elfes qui percutèrent leur prince. Thranduil bascula. Il tenta de se rattraper mais, il tomba lourdement au sol. Un peu sonné, il ne vit pas un orc monstrueux brandir sa lourde lame au dessus de sa tête. Lorsqu'il s'en avisa, il tenta de se protéger mais, il était presque trop tard. Le coup repoussa la lame de l'elfe qui tenta de se redresser, mais son adversaire le toucha à gauche de la poitrine, sous l'épaule. La pointe de son arme s'enfonça profondément dans son torse, faisant résonner le craquement de ses os brisés sous l'impact. Thranduil vacilla, mais le jeune elfe parvint à reculer pour ne pas se faire totalement embroché. Il gémit pendant que sa vue se fit floue. L'orc ricana et brandit une nouvelle fois sa lame en souriant.

\- Ainsi périt la lignée des elfes sylvains ! D'abord le roi, ensuite le prince ! Ricana-t-il en abattant sa lame une nouvelle fois sur Thranduil.

Ce dernier bondit sur la droite, mais l'orc repoussa de nouveau sa lame et son arme frappa le jeune elfe au ventre, entaillant fortement sa chair. Thranduil frémit et chancela, tombant à genoux sur le sol pendant que sa main se portait à cette nouvelle blessure. L'orc ricana et brandit une troisième fois son épée en s'exclamant tout en riant.

\- Adieu mon prince !

Il abattit violemment son épée sur Thranduil, mais une forme se jeta entre les deux et son arme transperça le corps d'un autre elfe dont le sang éclaboussa Thranduil, toujours à genoux sur le sol.

\- Non, murmura avec impuissance ce dernier en voyant le corps de Glordrim tomber à ses pieds.

Il tendit la main vers son ami, mais comprit qu'il était déjà mort… qu'il venait de se sacrifier pour lui sauver la vie… Une rage terrible remonta en Thranduil. Le jeune prince rassembla ses forces et poussa sur ses jambes pour se relever. Il gémit et tout son corps lui fit mal mais, il ne pouvait pas abandonner aussi facilement. L'orc le chargea mais, le jeune elfe, dans un sursaut de rage parvint à l'éviter et lui trancha la gorge d'un mouvement sec. L'orc émit un étrange gargouillis et tomba à ses pieds. Thranduil fut parcouru par un tremblement. Il n'allait pas bien. L'elfe avait du mal à respirer et sa vue se faisait floue mais, il ne pouvait pas abandonner, pas tout de suite. Sa main gauche se plaqua sur sa blessure au ventre et il reprit le combat tout en hurlant à ses hommes.

\- Nous devons nous replier !

Certains comprirent les ordres de leur prince et tentèrent de mener la manœuvre. Deux orcs en profitèrent pour attaquer Thranduil. Ce dernier tenta de lutter mais ses forces le quittaient de plus en plus. Il chancela et glapit doucement lorsqu'une lame lui entailla le bras gauche. Alors, il hurla de nouveau à ses hommes avant de s'écouler à genoux.

\- Il faut se replier !

Thranduil gémit. Il se sentait de plus en plus mal. Un frémissement le parcouru. Il allait mourir là, comme son père… Mais il lutterait jusqu'au bout et, en puisant dans ses dernières forces, il parvint à venir à bout de ses deux adversaires en les embrochant par en dessous, mais cela fini de brûler ses dernières forces. Le jeune elfe frémit et tenta de reprendre sa respiration, mais c'était si difficile. Son regard fut attiré par les elfes de Gil Galad, là haut, sur la colline… Des elfes qui les regardaient se faire massacrer sans venir les aider.

\- Pitié… Nous avons besoin d'aide… Murmura-t-il doucement en luttant contre l'inconscience qui tentait de le vaincre.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'une masse sombre se planta devant lui, le forçant à redresser la tête pour découvrir un orc monstrueux qui lui souriait. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur son arme, même si le jeune homme savait déjà qu'il n'avait plus la force de repousser ce nouvel adversaire. Il perdait trop de sang, il avait trop mal. L'orc allait le frapper lorsqu'un elfe bondit sur la droite et le transperça. L'orc s'effondra sur le sol. Thranduil gémit et se pencha en avant. La douleur était de plus en plus insupportable. Son corps fut parcouru par de légers tremblements. Le goût du sang lui remonta dans la bouche et il toussotât doucement pendant que sa vue se fit de plus en plus floue. Il avait tellement de mal à respirer. Le champ de bataille se mit à tourner et il se serait écrouler si quelqu'un ne l'avait pas agrippé fermement par les épaules pour le retenir.

\- Thranduil !

Le prince elfe redressa péniblement la tête, croisant le regard sombre de l'homme à genoux devant lui. Un certain étonnement se lut sur son visage pendant qu'il se remit à toussoter avant de murmurer d'une voix presque éteinte.

\- Elrond…

Le seigneur de Fondcombe, observa le sang tâcher les lèvres de son ami et frémit en pressant plus fort ses épaules.

\- Oui.

\- Qu'est ce que… vous faites là ?

Chacun de ses mots étaient plus difficile à sortir que les autres. Thranduil se sentait si mal.

\- Je ne pouvais pas vous abandonner _gwador nìn_ … _(mon frère : dans le sens de frère d'armes et pas frère de sang)_

\- Vous… avez désobéi ?

\- Oui, répondit Elrond. Où est votre père ?

\- Il… Il est mort, répondit doucement Thranduil en frémissant. Dans mes bras… Je n'ai rien pu faire…

\- Non ! S'exclama Elrond, touché de n'avoir pas pu intervenir avant pour éviter un tel drame.

Thranduil gémit et fini de s'écrouler vers l'avant. Elrond le rattrapa, l'allongeant dans ses bras avec une certaine inquiétude.

\- Thranduil !

Mais le prince elfe, arrivé au bout de ses forces, venait de perdre connaissance dans les bras de son ami. Elrond frémit et ses doigts effleurèrent sa joue recouverte de sang pour décoller quelques unes de ses mèches blondes.

\- Courage mon ami… Je suis là…

Elrond ne savait pas si ces mots d'encouragement étaient destinés à son ami inconscient ou à lui-même car ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher de son corps en sang… Il y en avait partout… Sur son torse, son visage, ses cheveux… Elrond frémit et glissa ses doigts dans son cou, ressentant un profond soulagement en sentant son pouls battre sous ses doigts, car il refusait de n'arriver que pour le voir mourir dans ses bras.

\- Il faut s'accrocher… Je suis là…

...

Avec une infinie précaution, Elrond allongea le corps de Thranduil sur son lit dans la tente de commandement des elfes sylvains. Son regard se posa sur le lit en face sur lequel des guerriers avaient déposés le corps de leur roi, mort au combat. Elrond frémit, bien qu'encore en vie son ami faisait presque aussi pâle. Sa respiration était difficile. La plaie sous l'épaule lui avait brisé des côtes et perforée le poumon, il se noyait lentement dans son sang. Elrond posa sa main sur sa joue et frémit tout en murmurant.

\- Allez, il faut s'accrocher… Je suis là mon ami.

Thranduil finissait de nouer un solide bandage autour de la poitrine de son ami lorsque la porte de la tente fut soulevée et que Gil Galad entra avec un air sombre. Elrond lui jeta un coup d'œil et se redressa comme pour se mettre au garde à vous devant le haut-roi Noldor.

\- Désobéir devient une habitude, dit le roi en posant son regard sur Thranduil, toujours inconscient.

\- Ils étaient en train de se faire massacrer.

\- Oropher avait fait son choix.

\- Et il l'a payé de sa vie, répondit Elrond.

Gil Galad tourna la tête vers la dépouille du roi des elfes sylvains.

\- Chacun de nous doit assumer ses choix.

Elrond ne répondit pas mais de l'inquiétude se lut sur son visage lorsqu'il entendit Thranduil gémir doucement.

\- Et lui, comment il va ? Demanda Gil Galad sur un ton plus doux en observant le prince blessé.

\- Ses blessures sont graves, répondit Elrond, et j'ai peur que les lames aient été empoisonnées.

Gil Galad soupira et se laissa tomber assis sur le bord du lit. Ses doigts serrèrent la main du jeune elfe blessé.

\- Courage mon garçon.

Elrond sentit une profonde empathie envers son ami et se détendit un peu. Gil Galad posa une main sur la joue de Thranduil, faisant appel à sa magie pour tenter de le soulager.

\- Il est si faible.

\- Je sais _aran nìn (mon seigneur)_ …

\- Puisse ma magie te soulager un peu mon enfant… Tiens bon…

Gil Galad laissa sa main sur la joue de Thranduil pour continuer de tenter de l'aider tout en tournant la tête vers Elrond.

\- Pourquoi les guerriers de Vertbois préparent leurs affaires au dehors ?

\- Les elfes sylvains ont subis de telles pertes qu'ils ont décidés de se retirer du champ de bataille pour pleurer leur roi et panser leurs plaies… Je… Je vais les raccompagner… Il a besoin que je prenne soin de lui pour avoir une chance de rentrer en étant toujours en vie.

\- Vous quittez le combat ?

\- Notre ennemi s'est replié en Mordor, le siège commence. Je serai de retour avant la fin. Lindris prendra la tête de mes hommes pendant mon absence mon roi.

Gil Galad observa fixement son héraut pendant quelques secondes avant d'hocher la tête.

\- Très bien… Prenez soin de lui… Il serait regrettable que la lignée des rois meure pour un excès de leur souverain.

\- Je vais faire tout mon possible pour le sauver, il est plus qu'un simple ami, lui répondit Elrond d'une voix sourde.

Gil Galad hocha la tête et pressa la main du jeune elfe inconscient, tentant toujours de le soulager.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Elrond jeta un léger coup d'œil par la fenêtre. C'était l'une des rares ouvertures qui donnait sur l'extérieur et elle donnait sur une falaise à l'à-pic impressionnant. Plusieurs centaines de mètres plus bas, une rivière bouillonnante venait se jeter contre la muraille de pierre. Elrond trouvait cela beau et impressionnant à la fois. Lui qui était habitué à Fondcombe et à la Lorien avec leurs arbres millénaires avait toujours été impressionné par la cité souterraine des elfes sylvains. Cela semblait si peu naturel que des elfes vivent sous terre et pourtant il y avait une telle harmonie dans le dédale des couloirs de la cité. Elrond perdit son regard sur l'horizon et fut tiré de ses rêveries par gémissement de douleur.

Le seigneur d'Imladris frémit. Il n'était pas là pour visiter la cité ou admirer son architecture. Il fit rapidement demi-tour vers l'intérieur de la pièce et se laissa tomber sur le bord du lit dans lequel reposait Thranduil. Le jeune prince des elfes des bois était toujours inconscient. Sa peau trop pâle était recouverte de sueur et son corps était parcouru par des crispations qui n'annonçaient rien de bon. Elrond trempa un linge dans une bassine d'eau et essuya le visage de son ami dans une veine tentative pour le soulager. Son regard s'attarda sur ses lèvres trop blanches. Il n'allait pas bien, cela était une certitude et le seigneur d'Imladris en était bouleversé… Il ne supportait pas l'idée de se retrouver impuissant devant la longue agonie de son meilleur ami. Guérir ses plaies était une chose mais, vaincre le poison qui s'était répandu dans ses veines en était une autre…

Thranduil frémit et se cabra en gémissant de douleur. Elrond attrapa sa main et la pressa tout en lui murmurant des encouragements en elfique. La douleur était de plus en plus importante. Il avait tellement peur qu'il ne meure.

\- Courage mon frère.

Sa voix était légèrement tremblante, montrant l'angoisse qui l'étreignait de plus en plus. Thranduil se cabra une nouvelle fois et, en gémissant, il entrouvrit les yeux. Elrond se redressa pour se pencher sur lui.

\- Hey ! _Mellon_ _nìn ! (Mon ami)_

Thranduil continua à gémir de douleur et se cabra. Elrond comprit qu'il se sentait mal et plaqua ses mains sur sa poitrine pour lui faire comprendre que tout allait bien.

\- Thranduil !

L'elfe blond gémit et tenta de repousser les mains de cet homme qui tentait de le maintenir avant de reconnaître les intonations inquiètes de ma voix qui était en train de lui parler.

\- Elrond ?

\- Oui, c'est moi !

Thranduil sembla se calmer un peu même s'il gémit de douleur. Ses mains s'accrochèrent à celles de son ami comme a une bouée et Elrond le laissa faire, pressant doucement ses doigts.

\- Où sommes-nous ?

\- Regardez autour de vous mon ami, nous sommes chez vous.

\- Ma vue est floue, murmura faiblement Thranduil avant de gémir une nouvelle fois.

\- Vous êtes chez vous…

\- Mais comment…

\- Vos pertes ont été conséquentes. Moins d'un tiers de vos guerriers est rentré. Je suis tellement désolé de ne pas avoir pu vous venir en aide avant. Vos hommes voulaient panser leurs plaies et pleurer leur roi.

\- Les funérailles… Murmura faiblement Thranduil. Je dois présider les funérailles…

Thranduil tenta de se redresser en gémissant de douleur mais Elrond le plaqua doucement dans son lit.

\- Non, ne bougez pas. Vous êtes trop faible.

\- Cela n'a pas d'importance, je dois m'occuper des funérailles de mon père.

\- Vos gens l'ont fait pour vous mon ami… Il y a longtemps hélas qu'elles sont finies.

Le jeune prince paru surprit et un peu perdu.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Thranduil, cela fait plus de huit jours que je lutte contre les poisons qui vous ronge.

\- Huit jours ?

\- Oui… J'ai tellement eu peur de vous perdre… Je suis si heureux de vous voir éveiller.

\- Mais comment ai-je pu ne pas être là pour les funérailles de mon père ?

\- Vous étiez gravement blessé mon ami, presque mort... votre peuple le sait et personne ne vous en tient rigueur.

\- Ça c'est ce qui est dit en votre présence.

\- Non… Ils sont tous si inquiets.

\- Vous êtes sûr ?

\- Oui…

Thranduil hocha la tête avant de se mettre à gémir de douleur en murmurant péniblement.

\- J'ai tellement mal.

\- Ça vient des poisons. Ils sont violents et je les connais mal. Mais buvez ceci, dit Elrond en prenant une coupe posée sur la table de nuit à côté d'eux. Cela atténuera vos douleurs.

 _\- Hantale (merci)_.

\- C'est normal mon ami.

Elrond aida Thranduil à se redresser un peu avant de porter la coupe à ses lèvres. Le jeune prince frémit et bu le liquide à petite gorgée, tentant de maitriser les douleurs qui lui coupaient en deux.

\- Bien, maintenant il faut fermer les yeux et s'endormir.

\- J'ai tant de choses à faire…

\- Je n'en doute pas mais pas dans cet état mon ami.

\- Pourtant, je…

\- Thranduil, vous êtes tellement faible… Votre corps a besoin de repos pour se remettre.

\- Mon père est mort Elrond.

 _\- Iston (je sais)_ …

\- Tant de choses doivent être faites.

\- Je le sais aussi mais je refuse que cela se fasse au détriment de votre santé… Votre peuple pleurs encore son roi, ne le forcez pas à pleurer son prince. Vous avez besoin de repos.

\- Qu'en est-il de la lutte contre Sauron et ses armées ?

\- L'armée unifiée assiège le Mordor en ce moment même.

\- Comment cela se fait-il que vous n'y êtes pas ?

\- Votre vie était en danger. Vous aviez besoin de soin et d'un guérisseur pour regagner votre cité en vie.

\- Vous êtes partit pour moi ?

\- Il y avait de l'émotion dans la voix du jeune prince et son ami se pencha sur lui pour murmurer en réponse.

\- Bien sûr mon ami. Je suis intervenu alors que Gil Galad voulait attendre, je n'allais pas vous regarder mourir de vos blessures sans rien faire pour vous aider.

 _\- Hantale_.

\- Non, il ne faut pas me remercier. Cela est normal mon frère… Vous le savez bien.

\- Oui mais votre loyauté vous honore, murmura Thranduil avant de se cabrer de douleur.

Ses gémissements perdurèrent et le jeune elfe manqua de peu de perdre connaissance. Il avait tellement mal. Elrond frémit à son tour et se pencha sur son ami pour essayer de l'encourager. Il pressa doucement sa main et lui murmura des mots apaisants en elfique. Thranduil les entendit mais la douleur était si violente. Il avait du mal à respirer. Ses muscles semblaient être pris de spasmes incontrôlés. Il entendit bien la voix de son ami au loin qui tentait de le retenir mais, un voile de douleur fini de l'entourer et il perdit connaissance. Elrond l'observa perdre de nouveau connaissance avec angoisse. Il allait mieux, mais son état était encore tellement précaire. Il déposa doucement une main sur son torse et l'autre sur sa joue, qu'il caressa du pouce sans dire un mot. Ce fut à cet instant que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et qu'un elfe entra avec un air gêné.

\- Excusez-moi de vous déranger _aran_ _nìn,_ je voudrais savoir comment va le prince.

\- Il est faible… Il a reprit connaissance mais son corps a encore besoin de repos.

\- Quand pensez-vous que nous pourrons le voir ?

\- Pas avant plusieurs jours.

Elrond perçu une certaine gêne chez l'elfe et se leva du lit en fronçant les sourcils pour marquer son agacement.

\- La vie de votre prince a-t-elle si peu d'importance que vous soyez prêt à lui demande de se lever de ce lit alors qu'il est incapable de respirer ou de bouger sans souffrir.

\- C'est que… certains commence à…

\- Faites les taire, c'est votre rôle. A moins que vous préfériez que je m'en charge !

\- Non _aran_ _nìn._ Je vais leur dire que notre prince a besoin de repos.

L'elfe sortit un peu précipitamment de la chambre. Elrond le suivi du regard avant de revenir s'asseoir sur le bord du lit de son ami dont il prit la main dans la sienne en soupirant.

\- Les coutumes des elfes sylvains sont en rien comparables aux nôtres mais dormez mon ami, reprenez des forces… Je veille sur vous… Je resterais à vos côtés tant que vous en aurez besoin.

Toujours inconscient, Thranduil ne pu répondre à son ami. En revanche, son corps frémit et il se cabra doucement en gémissant de douleur. Elrond se pencha en avant pour poser sa main sur sa joue et lui transmettre une partie de sa magie. Comment ces hommes pouvaient-ils bien lui demander de prendre place à des rituels protocolaires alors qu'il était toujours en train de lutter pour sa vie ?

\- Allez mon ami… Tout ira bien…

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Thranduil ouvrit les yeux et une grimace de douleur marqua profondément son visage pendant que sa vue se fit floue. Ses blessures le faisaient tellement souffrir que le prince elfe, devenu roi sans l'avoir appelé de ses vœux, quelques jours plus tôt était à deux doigts de perdre connaissance. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas se montrer en état de faiblesse plus longtemps, il n'en avait pas le droit. Depuis la mort tragique de son père, qui s'était éteint dans ses bras à la bataille de Dagorlad, le prince des elfes sylvains était devenu roi… Une charge qu'il n'avait jamais réellement voulu assumer, mais qui lui revenait dans ce moment de deuil et de détresse… Son peuple avait besoin de lui… Cela faisait dix jours maintenant... Il fallait qu'il sorte de cette chambre pour aller au devant de ses conseillers et capitaines de son armée qui avait survécu au désastre de Dagorlad... Il devait se lever... Il ne pouvait pas rester allongé dans un lit toute la journée même si son corps, très épuisé lui aussi par la bataille, lui réclamait du repos. Pourtant la douleur était si violente.

L'elfe frémit et rassembla les forces qui lui restaient pour tenter la périlleuse manœuvre de se lever de son lit. Il gémit de douleur pendant que sa main droite se crispa sur la large bande qui entourait sa poitrine. Il se sentait tellement mal… Mais, il avait des devoirs à accomplir. Alors, il ferma les yeux et poussa sur ses jambes en tentant de contrôler sa douleur.

Thranduil parvint à se lever et se cramponna au mur à côté de lui pour chasser un vertige qui le fit chanceler douloureusement. Chaque respiration était douloureuse mais, il refusait de rester plus longtemps dans cette chambre. Une fois qu'il eu l'impression que la pièce ne tournait plus, il ouvrit les yeux et se risqua à faire quelques pas. Ses jambes cédèrent et il se rattrapa de justesse après une chaise sur laquelle il empoigna une chemise qu'il enfila en grimaçant de douleur. Ses yeux se posèrent sur son reflet dans la glace en face de lui. Ses traits étaient fatigués et sa peau trop blanche. Thranduil frémit et se redressa avant de faire quelques pas de plus. Il allait sortir dans le couloir lorsqu'un elfe entra dans sa chambre avant de s'immobiliser, surpris de le voir debout.

 _\- Man ceril_ ? _(Que faites-vous ?)_ Lui demanda-t-il avec un air inquiet.

Tentant de lutter pour ne pas montrer à quel point il avait mal, Thranduil fit un sourire à l'elfe brun en face de lui dont il ressentait l'inquiétude sincère.

\- Ne vous en faites pas Elrond, _im maer (je vais bien)_.

Le seigneur de Fondcombe prit un air sombre et posa une main sur le bras de son meilleur ami.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, vous et moi le savons très bien.

\- Cela fait dix jours Elrond. Je dois me montrer, murmura l'elfe blessé en baissant la tête. Je ne peux donner l'impression à mon peuple qu'il n'a pas de roi… Ceci est bien trop dangereux. Nous savons trop comment nos ancêtres se sont massacrés pour le pouvoir.

\- Vous êtes blessé… Et épuisé…

\- J'aurais tout le temps de me reposer plus tard.

\- Je ne veux pas que vous vous effondriez.

\- Je ne vais pas m'effondrer, mon ami. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

\- Comment voulez-vous que je ne m'inquiète pas ? Je vous ai ramené plus mort que vivant de ce champ de bataille. Buvez au moins ceci, dit Elrond en tendant une coupe à son ami. Cela fera diminuer votre douleur.

\- Merci, répondit Thranduil en lui souriant doucement avant de lui prendre la coupe des mains.

Elrond ne dit rien mais se sentit un peu plus inquiet en percevant le léger tremblement de ses doigts. Quoi que lui dise son ami, il n'allait pas bien. Il avait besoin de repos et non de sacrifier à ces rituels protocolaires pour satisfaire quelques obscurs conseillers qui, à l'évidence, se moquaient bien de l'état de santé et de détresse de leur jeune roi, encore éprouvé par la bataille et la mort de son père. Thranduil but le contenu de la coupe d'un trait et la tendit à Elrond avec une tentative de sourire qui dissimula à peine sa douleur. Le seigneur de Fondcombe lutta contre son envie de lui dire de retourner s'allonger. Il connaissait bien son ami et son côté têtu et fier qui avait déjà tant coûté à ceux de son peuple. Il savait bien que rien ne le ferait changer d'avis. Alors, il empoigna une surchemise brodé et, sans un mot, l'aida à l'enfiler par-dessus sa tunique avant de lui lacer. Thranduil ne dit rien, appréciant l'aide de son ami qu'il remercia par un petit signe de tête et un sourire. Elrond lui rendit son sourire et le prit doucement par le bras pour voir s'il pouvait faire quelques pas sans s'écrouler. Thranduil y parvint et posa sa main sur celle de son ami pour lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait le lâcher. Elrond soupira.

\- Ce n'est pas prudent.

\- Est-ce ma qualité première ? Lui demanda malicieusement son ami.

\- Non, et c'est cela qui m'inquiète.

...

A pas lents et mesurés, Thranduil entra dans la grande salle de réception du palais. La plupart des élites des elfes sylvains étaient là pour entretenir leur nouveau roi d'affaires diverses et lui poser des questions. Certains étaient là aussi pour le voir et, en aparté, ils se demandaient s'il serait à la hauteur de la tâche qui l'attendait. Succéder à Oropher ne serait pas aisé pour son fils. Thranduil était solitaire et peu bavard. Ce n'était pas les meilleures caractéristiques pour un roi. Le jeune elfe blessé fit pourtant de son mieux pour cacher qu'il se sentait de plus en plus mal, affichant un sourire forcé et hochant la tête sans vraiment écouter tout ce qu'on lui dit pendant presque deux heures. Les conseillers paraissaient satisfaits de le voir tenir son rang sans se soucier de la pâleur presque inquiétante de sa peau et des légères grimaces de douleur qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à cacher tout comme les tremblements de ses doigts qui le reprirent sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour l'empêcher.

Thranduil tenta de résister le plus possible aux signaux de détresse lancés par son corps, continuant d'écouter avec patience ce qu'on lui racontait... Moins d'un tiers des hommes étaient rentré et cette perte catastrophique avait traumatisé tout son peuple. Il voulait bien comprendre leur inquiétude, mais il se sentait si mal. Soudain, alors que sa main se referma sur le dossier d'une chaise pour ne pas s'écrouler, son regard croisa celui d'une jolie elfe qui se tenait à l'autre bout de la salle. Thranduil frémit. Il ne l'avait jamais vue mais, il la trouva d'une beauté saisissante. Un teint de porcelaine, de longs cheveux ressemblant à une cascade de rayons de Lune, des yeux saphirs qui ne le quittaient pas… Le roi était fasciné… Il en oublia un peu la conversation qu'il tentait de suivre, étonné de lire de l'inquiétude dans le regard cristallin qui ne le quittait pas. L'elfe qui était en train de lui parler tenta de capter de nouveau son attention mais, Thranduil leva une main pour s'excuser.

\- Je suis désolé… Je reviens tout de suite…

Dans les faits, le jeune roi aurait bien voulu traverser la salle pour aller dire deux mots à la jolie inconnue mais, il savait qu'il serait arrêter cent fois avant de la rejoindre et il ne se sentait pas capable d'entendre tout ce que ces gens avaient à lui dire. Sa tête martelait et il se sentait de plus en plus mal. Cela faisait déjà plus de deux heures qu'il était là, debout, et la fatigue était en train de lui provoquer des vertiges de plus en plus persistants. L'elfe sortit donc dans le couloir et fit quelques pas avant de s'accrocher au mur. Le sol semblait danser sous ses pieds et il laissa échapper un léger gémissement avant de s'écrouler. Mais, il ne s'effondra pas sur le sol. Des bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et le rattrapèrent à moitié, l'empêchant d'heurter violemment les dalles de marbre ouvragées pendant qu'une voix lui murmurait.

\- Je vous tiens…

Thranduil frémit et laissa retomber sa tête sur l'épaule de la personne qui venait de le rattraper. Ses yeux croisèrent le regard saphir de la jeune femme qui était en train de l'aider et une certaine surprise marqua son visage. C'était la belle elfe qu'il avait repéré dans la salle avant de se sentir mal. Cette dernière lui sourit comme pour l'encourager.

\- Tout va bien…

\- Merci… Murmura faiblement Thranduil pendant qu'un frémissement parcouru son corps fatigué.

\- Ce n'est rien _aran nìn (mon seigneur)_ … Si vous me guidez, je vais vous ramener à votre chambre pour que vous puissiez vous reposer.

\- Non _._ Je ne peux pas…

 _\- Amman_ ? _(Pourquoi ?)_ Demanda la jeune femme visiblement surprise.

\- Je ne peux pas quitter cette pièce… Ces gens ont besoin de me voir… Je ne voulais pas être roi, car je savais ce que cela impliquerait mais, je ne peux me soustraire à mes devoirs.

\- Votre vie n'est pas plus importante que vos obligations ? Vous avez passé plus de deux heures avec ces gens et aucun d'entre eux n'a remarqué à quel point vous étiez blessé et épuisé… Pourquoi leur accorder plus d'importance que votre propre vie ?

\- Notre peuple pleurs ses enfants et un grand roi… Il ne peut rester sans guide… Je dois montrer à ces gens que nous surmonterons cette épreuve même si…

Thranduil marqua une pause pour contrôler à la fois sa respiration et ses larmes, prouvant à la jeune elfe combien il était encore touché par les épreuves qu'il venait de traverser.

\- Même si je n'arrive pas… à effacer la vision de mon père… étendu dans mes bras… recouvert de sang…

Thranduil se tut et ferma les yeux, vaincu par ses larmes qu'il ne put retenir. La belle elfe le serra doucement contre elle sans dire un mot. Un frémissement parcouru le corps du jeune roi qui murmura faiblement.

\- Pardon…

\- De quoi ? Lui demanda la jeune femme. D'être encore bouleversé par la perte de votre père ?

\- Pleurer le jour de son décès est une chose… Ne pas réussir à retenir ses larmes en dehors de ce jour de deuil est une preuve de faiblesse méprisable…

\- Qui a bien pu vous dire ça ?

 _\- Adar nìn (mon père)_ …

\- Il avait tort… Vous avez le droit de le pleurer… Comme vous avez le droit de prendre du repos… Dites-moi où se trouve votre chambre.

\- Je dois retourner dans cette pièce…

\- Et que se passera-t-il quand vous allez vous effondrer au milieu de ces gens. Ne serais-ce pas pire pour votre image ?

Le jeune roi ne quitta pas la jolie elfe des yeux. Il était indéniable qu'il y avait un vrai bon sens dans ses propos.

\- Vous me tenez tête ?

\- Pour votre bien…

\- Dans tous les cas, il va falloir m'aider à me relever, murmura Thranduil en capitulant. Je ne sais pas si mes jambes tiendront. Je suis tellement fatigué…

\- Ce n'est pas un problème. Appuyez-vous sur moi.

\- Merci…

\- Je m'appelle Idelwën… Lui répondit la jolie elfe en souriant.

Thranduil posa un bras sur les épaules de la jeune fille et poussa sur ses jambes. Il se redressa en gémissant pendant que sa main se crispa sur la blessure à sa taille. Sa tête se mit à tourner et il sentit Idelwën nouer ses bras autours de lui pour le maintenir debout. Un frémissement le parcouru et le jeune roi s'appuya sur elle pour ne pas s'écrouler.

\- A gauche, murmura-t-il doucement lorsqu'elle fit quelques pas.

Lorsque Idelwën entra dans la chambre de Thranduil, le jeune roi avait été reprit par un malaise et il était presque totalement effondré sur elle. La jeune elfe ne sembla pas en faire cas plus que ça, et elle le laissa tomber doucement sur son lit. Thranduil gémit faiblement sans ouvrir les yeux. Idelwën l'observa quelques secondes, prête à le laisser avant de se dire qu'il était faible et qu'il avait sans doute besoin que l'on prenne soin de lui. Alors, elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et délaça sa sur chemise qu'elle parvint à lui ôter avant de remonter sa tunique. Le large bandage qui entourait sa poitrine était tâché de sang et elle comprit qu'elle devrait lui refaire parce qu'il était bien incapable de s'occuper de lui tout seul. Quant elle posa la main sur son bandage, les doigts de Thranduil se posèrent sur sa main et il se força à ouvrir les yeux pour détailler la belle jeune femme.

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de faire ça.

\- _Iston (Je sais)_ … Mais vous êtes si fatigué, je vais refaire ce pansement. Rester debout n'a pas été une bonne chose, car la plaie s'est rouverte. C'est pour cela que vous devez vous reposer et rester allongé.

\- _Hantale_ …

\- Cessez de me remercier… Il est normal que quelqu'un prenne soin de vous… Que vous soyez roi ou non…

Sa main caressa sa joue et une légère inquiétude marqua son visage.

\- En plus vous avez un peu de fièvre…

\- Vous avez de si jolis yeux, murmura Thranduil dont le regard épuisé ne parvenait pas à se détacher du visage d'Idelwën.

\- Merci, lui répondit-elle en lui souriant. Mais j'espère que cela ne vient du fait que la fièvre vous fait voir flou, ajouta cette dernière en tentant de lui arracher un sourire.

\- Non, murmura celui-ci en tentant effectivement de lui sourire malgré sa profonde fatigue.

Puis, Thranduil frémit avant de fermer doucement les yeux, laissant la belle elfe prendre soin de lui.

...

D'un geste sûr, Idelwën noua le bandage propre autour de la poitrine à la fine musculature du jeune roi des elfes sylvains. Ses yeux étaient clos. Sa respiration légèrement saccadée, mais le fait de se retrouver allongé semblait lui avoir fait du bien. La jeune femme remonta doucement les couvertures sur ses épaules et fit mine de se lever du lit lorsqu'une main se noua autour de son poignet. Elle sursauta, légèrement surprise de voir le regard bleu pâle du jeune roi la regarder.

\- Pouvez-vous rester ?

Idelwën lui sourit.

\- Je pensais que vous dormiez.

\- J'ai bien trop mal pour ça… Cela vous dérange de rester ?

\- Non, répondit-elle un peu surprise par sa demande.

\- Si cela vous dérange ce n'est pas un problème, murmura le jeune roi à moitié inconscient. Ce n'était pas un ordre… C'était juste un souhait…

\- Je sais… C'est pour cela que je viens de vous dire que cela ne me dérange pas de rester, répondit Idelwën en brossant en arrière les cheveux du jeune roi des elfes.

Thranduil frémit

\- _Hantale_ … Murmura Thranduil en frémissant.

\- Je vous ai déjà dit aussi qu'il fallait arrêter de me remercier. Vous venez de traverser une telle épreuve, il est normal que quelqu'un prenne un peu soin de vous.

\- Mais nous ne nous connaissons pas.

\- Ce n'est pas un problème…

Thranduil frémit une seconde fois et il ferma les yeux en gémissant doucement. Idelwën lui pressa doucement la main pour l'encourager.

\- Je suis là…

Le jeune roi ne lui répondit pas mais, il ferma les yeux avant de se mettre de nouveau à pleurer. Tant de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête. La jeune femme fut touchée par son état d'esprit. Elle caressa timidement sa joue avant de se laisser tomber allongé aux côtés du jeune roi. En la sentant prés de lui, Thranduil frémit et, en se moquant de l'image que cela risquait de renvoyer, il bascula contre elle, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou en continuant de pleurer.

\- Tout me paraît si difficile et insurmontable… Pourquoi je ne suis pas mort à Dagorlad avec les nôtres ?… Si peu sont revenus… Pourquoi moi ?

\- Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question, répondit Idelwën en berçant Thranduil dans ses bras mais, je peux vous promettre que je serai là pour vous aider.

Le roi frémit, touché par la sincérité de la jeune femme qu'il avait trouvée si belle au premier regard. Alors, il laissa sa tête au creux de son cou, pleurant doucement pour évacuer une partie des douleurs qui le rongeaient depuis les heures sombres de Dagorlad et ce fut là… toujours en larmes, mais légèrement apaisé qu'il fini par s'endormir dans les bras de celle qui n'allait pas tarder à devenir sa reine. Idelwën comprit qu'il venait de s'endormir et ne bougea pas, finissant elle aussi par s'assoupir en serrant contre elle le jeune roi.

...

Les deux jeunes gens dormaient toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre lorsque Elrond pénétra dans la chambre. En découvrant la jeune elfe, il fut surpris mais un sourire parcouru son visage en comprenant que son ami s'était sans doute ouvert à cette jeune femme. Il avait tellement besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Le seigneur de Fondcombe comprit également que la jeune femme avait dû refaire son bandage. Pour contrôler l'état de son ami, il posa une main sur le front de Thranduil sans le réveiller avant de tirer une couverture sur les deux jeunes gens. Ce fut à ce moment que Idelwën ouvrit les yeux. Elrond prit un air navré.

\- Je ne voulais pas vous réveiller.

\- Je ne dors pas vraiment, répondit la jeune femme.

Elrond hocha la tête et s'assit doucement au bord du lit, posant une main sur la jambe de son ami qui dormait profondément la tête dans le cou de cette jeune fille qu'il ne connaissait pas.

\- Comment va-t-il ?

\- Il est épuisé.

\- Je sais… Mais j'ai eu du mal à le faire dormir.

\- Au final, qu'est ce que ça leur apporte ? Demanda Idelwën en caressant doucement la joue de Thranduil du bout des doigts. A tous ces gens, qu'est ce que ça leur apporte de le forcer à participer à tous ces protocoles au détriment de sa santé ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Elrond.

\- Il est si épuisé… Je l'ai vu tout de suite quand il est entré dans la pièce, mais personne ne semblait s'en soucier… Il était pourtant de plus en plus mal... Au bout de deux heures je l'ai vu sortir et j'ai compris qu'il n'allait pas bien… Il était si blanc… Il a eu un malaise et j'ai à peine eu le temps de le récupérer avant qu'il ne s'effondre… Comment personne n'a pu s'en inquiéter ?

\- Je ne sais pas… La charge royale…

\- Mais c'est un être vivant blessé et épuisé avant d'être notre roi ! Comment peut-on faire preuve d'aussi peu d'humanité ? Gérez-vous Imladris de cette manière ?

\- Non…

\- Alors il faut leur dire qu'il a besoin de repos… Qu'il est encore faible et épuisé… Sa fièvre m'inquiète.

\- Moi aussi, admit Elrond. Il ne doit pas seulement lutter contre l'infection et la gravité de ses blessures. J'ai tout de suite compris que la lame de ses ennemis était empoisonnée. J'ai un peu de mal à trouver le bon remède pour le soulager et ses blessures seront longues à se refermer. Il faudrait qu'il reste allongé.

Idelwën frémit. Le poison expliquait la douleur, la faiblesse et les gémissements du jeune roi endormi dans ses bras. Elle lui caressa doucement la joue comme pour l'encourager et Elrond fut étonné par sa douceur et son affection. Il en fut étonné mais, il en fut aussi heureux. Thranduil était au plus mal et les petites attentions toutes en douceur de la jeune elfe ne pouvait que lui être bénéfiques.

Ce fut à ce moment que, toujours blottit dans les bras de la jeune fille, Thranduil se mit à gémir comme en proie à un cauchemar avant de se réveiller légèrement en sursaut. Elrond pressa sa jambe pendant qu'il lutta contre sa respiration saccadée et que ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage grave et inquiet de la jeune Idelwën dont les doigts lui caressèrent une nouvelle fois la joue.

\- Tout va bien… Murmura la jeune femme.

\- Vous êtes resté, murmura doucement Thranduil.

\- Bien sûr… Vous me l'aviez demandé.

\- Vous n'êtiez…

\- Vous en aviez besoin… J'aurais fais la même chose si vous n'étiez pas mon roi.

Thranduil frémit et se mit à gémir de douleur pendant que son corps se mit à trembler malgré les efforts qu'il tentait de déployer pour ne pas se montrer en état de faiblesse. Elrond le comprit et se pencha pour lui presser l'épaule tout en lui disant d'une voix grave.

\- Mon ami… Il est inutile de tenter de nous cacher à quel point vous souffrez. Il n'y a que des gens qui tiennent à vous dans cette pièce.

\- J'ai tellement mal… Votre breuvage m'avait fait du bien.

\- Courage mon ami. Je vais vous en faire d'autres. Vous allez encore avoir plusieurs jours difficiles le temps que le poison s'élimine totalement de votre corps mais après tout ira bien…

Thranduil frémit et hocha doucement la tête en toussotant légèrement.

\- La tête me tourne… J'ai l'impression que… je vais perdre connaissance.

\- Non mon roi, murmura Idelwën en lui pressant la joue.

\- Thranduil… Répondit du bout des lèvres le jeune souverain qui se sentait de plus en plus mal.

\- Il faut rester conscient mon… Thranduil, lui répondit doucement Idelwën pendant qu'Elrond se levait du lit pour préparer la boisson apaisante.

\- Je suis tellement épuisé.

Le jeune roi gémit une nouvelle fois avant de s'écrouler dans les bras de la jeune elfe qui sursauta.

\- Non !

Elle le secoua doucement, mais se rendit rapidement compte que cela ne servait à rien. Un frémissement la parcouru pendant qu'une larme coula sur sa joue à cause de son inquiétude.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'Elrond revint dans la pièce. Il se rapprocha et comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Il a perdu connaissance.

\- N'ayez pas peur, ça lui arrive. Il est encore faible.

Elrond se pencha sur Thranduil.

\- Allez mon ami, il faut boire, murmura le seigneur d'Imladris en lui redressant la nuque pour lui faire avaler lentement le breuvage qu'il venait de préparer.

En silence, il parvint à lui faire avaler toute la coupe avant de le reposer doucement dans les bras d'Idelwën tout en lui demandant.

\- Si vous voulez partir, je peux m'occuper de lui.

\- Non, répondit la jeune femme en caressant doucement sa joue. Je ne veux pas l'abandonner.

Dans ses bras, Thranduil frémit doucement et reprit connaissance en gémissant faiblement. La main de la jeune elfe se posa sur sa joue et elle lui sourit en cherchant à capter son regard épuisé.

\- Hey… Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Thranduil frémit sans lui répondre pendant qu'Elrond finissait de remonter les couvertures sur lui pour l'empêcher d'avoir froid.

\- Il faut que je retourne là-bas… Parvint à murmurer Thranduil en essayant de l'empêcher de terminer son geste.

\- Pas dans cet état, lui répondit Elrond d'une voix ferme.

Son ami arrivait à peine à garder les yeux ouverts. Il était hors de question qu'il mette sa santé en jeu pour des discussions sans importance avec des conseillers et des élites qui l'attendaient pour le juger plus que pour l'écouter.

\- Mais je…

\- Non, je vais aller leur dire que vous avez besoin de repos. Vous ne m'avez pas écouté et vous avez fait un malaise tout cela peut bien attendre demain ou après demain.

Thranduil aurait bien voulu protester mais son ami avait raison et il se sentait si faible. Alors, il se contenta d'hocher la tête en fermant les yeux, basculant légèrement pour faire reposer sa joue sur la poitrine d'Idelwën qui sourit et lui caressa doucement la tempe. Elrond le regarda se laisser aller, satisfait de voir que la présence de la jeune femme lui faisait du bien. Alors, il fini de se redresser et sortit de la pièce, la laissant veiller sur le jeune roi.

Une fois seul, Idelwën se pencha et déposa un baiser sur le front encore fiévreux de Thranduil en lui murmurant.

\- Dormez… Je reste avec vous…


	2. Se découvrir

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma. Par contre Idelwën, Gohenlass et Glordrim sont des créations qui m'appartiennent.**

 **Deuxième chapitre de ma fic "l'histoire d'un roi" qui tente de combler les lacunes dans l'histoire de Thranduil et de sa famille. Ce deuxième chapitre se concentre sur la relation naissante entre Thranduil et Idelwën. Un peu de tendresse ça fait du bien aussi de temps en temps... Il est aussi consacré à la mise en place du personnage de Gohenlass, que vous avez peut-être croisé dans mes autres fics.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait pour parcourir mes fics avec un semblant d'ordre chronologique, passez sur mon profil !**

 **...**

 _ **L'HISTOIRE D'UN ROI**_

 _ **Chapitre 2 : Se découvrir**_

Thranduil ouvrit les yeux en grimaçant légèrement pendant que le soleil levant entrait par la fenêtre et caressait sa peau… La douleur diminuait doucement, mais il se sentait encore tellement faible. Un long frémissement le parcouru et il gémit légèrement entraînant une exclamation de la part de la personne qui se trouvait dans la même pièce que lui.

\- Hey ! _Na vedui (Enfin !)_ ! Je commençais à penser que vous ne vous réveillerez jamais mon roi.

Le ton enjoué de la voix féminine lui arracha un grognement et il tenta de s'asseoir dans son lit mais, la douleur lui déchira brutalement la poitrine et il se serai écroulé à la renverse si Idelwën ne s'était précipité pour enrouler ses bras autours de lui et lui permettre de rester assis.

\- Il faut y aller plus doucement, le gronda-t-elle sur un ton plus sérieux.

Thranduil s'autorisa un sourire et passa son bras sur ses épaules pour se tenir après elle.

\- Ai-je dormi longtemps ?

\- Presque une journée… Vous étiez tellement épuisé…

 _\- Amin hirathea_ … _(Je suis désolé...)_

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour tout… Lui répondit Thranduil en retirant son bras avant de reculer pour se caler dans le lit un peu loin de la jeune femme.

Il frémit et continua sans oser la regarder directement dans les yeux.

\- Pour m'être effondré autant physiquement que psychologiquement dans vos bras… Pour vous avoir forcé à rester avec moi… Pour…

\- Chut ! Répondit Idelwën en se penchant sur Thranduil pour poser son doigt sur sa bouche pour le faire taire.

Le jeune roi sursauta légèrement. Elle était si désarmante. La jeune elfe lui fit un sourire et posa sa deuxième main sur son front.

\- Vous n'avez pourtant pas de fièvre !

Thranduil fronça les sourcils et prit sa main pour retirer le doigt qu'elle gardait toujours sur ses lèvres.

\- Qu'est ce que vous faites ?

\- Je me disais que c'était peut-être la fièvre qui était en train de vous faire délirer à nouveau, mais je vois que non ! Le remède du seigneur Elrond semble vous faire du bien.

\- En quoi suis-je en train de délirer ? Demanda Thranduil de plus en plus intrigué par la jeune femme.

\- Vous n'avez pas à être désolé de vous être écroulé dans mes bras. Vous étiez fatigué… Vous aviez mal et personne n'avait prit le temps de vous demander ce que vous pouviez bien ressentir d'avoir vu votre père mourir dans vos bras…

A l'évocation d'Oropher, un léger frisson parcouru le corps de Thranduil. Idelwën le perçu et prit ses mains dans les siennes pour qu'il s'accroche à elle comme à un point d'ancrage qui lui permettrait de chasser les souvenirs terribles qui le hantaient. Sans s'en rendre compte, Thranduil comprit ce qu'elle tentait de faire et ses doigts serrèrent fermement ses mains. La belle elfe lui sourit tout en continuant d'une voix douce.

\- Et puis… Vous ne m'avez pas forcé à rester… Depuis que je suis seule, je ne laisse personne m'imposer mes choix… Vous aviez besoin que l'on prenne soin de vous et cela m'a fait plaisir de rester à vos côtés… Maintenant si, vous préfériez que je parte…

Idelwën fit mine de se lever mais Thranduil, qui tenait toujours ses mains dans les siennes les serra plus fort en l'obligeant à rester assise en face de lui.

\- Non, je vous en prie…

La jolie elfe lui fit un regard malicieux.

\- Ordre royal ou souhait ?

Thranduil lâcha ses mains en soupirant.

\- Votre choix…

Il n'avait pas envie de la voir partir mais, il refusait encore plus de la forcer à rester… Un frémissement le parcouru quand il la vit se lever… Un frémissement qui devint plus violent lorsqu'il comprit qu'elle allait s'en aller et qu'il allait se retrouver seul… Comme Thranduil détestait être seul… Il serra les poings et baissa la tête pour que ses longs cheveux cachent une partie de son visage… Pour qu'ils cachent la larme qu'il sentit couler malgré lui sur sa joue.

Idelwën se tint debout devant le lit du jeune roi et le vit trembler doucement… Comme elle vit la larme de cristal se refléter sur sa joue… Son cœur se serra… Il était bouleversé et tentait encore de le cacher… Une partie d'elle lui disait qu'elle devait partir, qu'elle avait fait son devoir pour soulager au mieux son jeune souverain mais, elle était incapable de le laisser seul dans cet état… Alors, elle fit deux pas et revint s'asseoir au bord du lit, glissant sa main sur sa joue pour essuyer ses larmes.

\- Je ne partirais pas… Sauf si vous me chassez…

Thranduil frémit et posa sa main sur la sienne tout en murmurant sans oser la regarder.

\- Je ne pourrais vous faire cela…

Idelwën frémit… Ces simples mots valaient plus que toutes les déclarations qu'on lui avait faites par le passé… Son cœur s'emballa un peu et elle frémit de nouveau… Elle ne parvenait pas à se l'expliquer mais, il s'était passé une chose étrange entre les deux jeunes gens dans cette salle de réception… Elle avait été inquiète pour lui en le voyant si pâle et exténué, mais surtout, il y avait eu une étrange attraction… Quelque chose que ni un ni l'autre n'avait pu contrôler malgré leurs efforts… Idelwën savait qu'il était roi et qu'elle n'était pas le genre de femme qu'il allait regarder, mais pourtant, elle sentait son cœur accélérer dés qu'elle posait ses yeux sur lui.

Thranduil garda la tête baissée ne bougeant pas lorsqu'elle se déplaça pour venir s'asseoir épaule contre épaule à ses côtés. Idelwën frémit et baissa la tête pour la poser contre celle de Thranduil. Le jeune roi passa délicatement sa main autours de ses épaules pour la tenir contre lui. Elle sourit et tendit une main pour essuyer la dernière larme qui coulait sur sa joue…

\- Et si vous relâchiez la pression pour de bon…

\- Je ne comprends pas… murmura doucement Thranduil.

\- Tout ce qui s'est passé à Dagorlad vous a bouleversé, tant que vous ne mettrez pas des mots dessus vous ne pourrez guérir.

\- Mes blessures vont mieux…

\- Je ne parle pas physiquement…

\- On ne m'a jamais apprit à mettre des mots sur ces douleurs là…

\- C'est un tort… Laissez-vous aller, rien de ce que vous direz ne sortira d'ici…

Thranduil frémit et prit une légère inspiration avant de se mettre à parler. Sa voix tremblait doucement mais, il laissa les souvenirs et les douleurs couler hors de lui, sentant peu à peu un poids s'enlever de ses épaules… Il parla de la mort de sa mère dans le sac de Menegroth, source de son ressentiment envers les nains qui lui avaient arrachés la seule personne qui lui avait donné de l'affection dans sa jeunesse… la seule personne vers laquelle il aimait se tourner pour se confier… Il parla de l'interdiction de pleurer, même lors de ses funérailles, donnée par son père… De son entraînement militaire strict qui avait fait de lui l'un des guerriers les plus imposants et impitoyable de sa garde…

Que ce soit au sabre ou à l'arc, Idelwën savait que la dextérité et la maîtrise du jeune roi était presque légendaire… C'était cette maîtrise et l'intervention d'Elrond qui lui valaient d'être encore en vie…

Thranduil parla aussi du sacrifice de Glordrim… Son ami… Son meilleur ami parmi les soldats de son père... Celui qui avait partagé ses longues heures d'entrainement... Celui qui était mort pour tenter de lui sauver la vie… Il frémit et manqua de se mettre à pleurer, mais une petite pression de la main d'Idelwën parvint à le retenir. La jeune femme l'encouragea à aller plus loin, à parler de ce qui le touchait plus profondément encore, alors, Thranduil frémit et parla de son père… Il parla des rares marques d'affection de ce dernier pour lui… S'empressant de rajouter que cela n'empêchait pas les deux elfes de s'aimer profondément… Parce que c'était vrai… Thranduil aimait son père et Oropher aimait son fils, même s'il prenait soin de ne jamais le montrer en public… Thranduil était l'un de ses capitaines et Oropher refusait de donner l'impression de l'avantager ou de le privilégier par rapport aux autres… Les autres elfes auraient pourtant compris mais Oropher aimait l'équité et la droiture… En privé, il était un père attentionné et aimant… Dur, mais aimant et Thranduil était terrifié de l'avoir perdu… Terrifié de se retrouver seul sans avoir put lui dire adieu lors de ses funérailles…

\- Je ne suis pas mon père… Comment être sûr de bien faire les choses pour mon peuple ?

\- Aimez-vous votre peuple ? Demanda Idelwën sans lever la tête de son épaule ?

\- Oui, répondit Thranduil sans hésiter… Si seulement j'avais pu faire quelque chose pour éviter tous ces morts inutiles…

\- Alors tout va bien… Laissez cet amour vous guider et je sais que vous saurez prendre les bonnes décisions…

\- Vous êtes sûr ?

\- Oui… Un roi qui aime ses gens ne peut être un mauvais roi…

Thranduil frémit et hocha la tête… Comme il aimait sentir la jeune femme auprès de lui… Idelwën se redressa un peu et lui fit un grand sourire.

\- Et si vous mangiez un morceau ?

\- Je n'ai pas très faim…

\- Ce n'est pas bien… Le gronda doucement Idelwën. Vous avez besoin de reprendre des forces.

\- Pour le moment, j'ai plutôt envie d'autre chose…

\- Et de quoi ? Demanda Idelwën malicieusement en frémissant.

Thranduil frémit lui aussi lorsqu'il fit glisser sa main sur la nuque de la belle elfe, l'attirant doucement vers lui avant de déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Il s'immobilisa, attendant qu'elle le rejette, mais Idelwën lui rendit son baiser. Le deuxième bras de Thranduil se glissa à sa taille et il lui donna un baiser rempli de passion.

Elrond, qui venait lui apporter son breuvage contre le poison et la douleur, s'immobilisa sur le palier de la chambre en découvrant la scène. Un sourire sincère illumina son visage avant qu'il ne fasse demi-tour pour laisser les deux jeunes gens se donner l'un à l'autre…

...

A partir de ce jour, plus rien ne sembla être capable de séparer Thranduil et Idelwën. Les deux jeunes gens restaient ensemble, se promenant main dans la main dans la cité souterraine, déclenchant des discussions ou des regards appuyés après leur passage.

Peu à peu, Thranduil reprit des forces et se remit à sourire… Il souriait dés qu'il posait les yeux sur la jeune femme… C'était comme si elle lui avait redonné vie, lui qui avait tant perdu dans la plaine de Dagorlad, faisant le deuil de son père et de son meilleur ami, mort pour le sauver…

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Alors qu'il allait mieux et que ses jambes acceptaient enfin de le porter plus de quelques minutes sans que cela ne lui déclenche un insidieux vertige, ce furent les pensées pour Glordrim qui l'amenèrent un jour dans la partie basse de la cité, celle réservée aux soldats et à leur famille. Pour une fois, le jeune roi était seul. Il n'avait pas voulu qu'on l'accompagne parce qu'il se devait de faire cela seul. En soupirant, il frappa à une porte et attendit mais, personne ne lui répondit. En revanche, il comprit que la personne qu'il souhaitait voir était bien à l'intérieur… Il tapa donc de nouveau mais n'obtint pas plus de réponse.

En hésitant un peu, il fini par pousser la poignée. La porte s'ouvrit et il pénétra dans une salle sombre. Il observa le désordre et les meubles renversés en ressentant un pincement au cœur… Il aurait dû venir plus tôt… bien plus tôt… Ses yeux balayèrent la salle dévastée par une crise de colère à la recherche de la personne qu'il voulait voir mais elle était vide. Thranduil progressa lentement dans l'appartement qu'il connaissait bien et releva un cadre qui avait été arraché du mur. Le portrait était celui d'un ami… Celui de Glordrim qui tenait par la main son épouse… C'était le jour où ils s'étaient promis l'un à l'autre… Tous les deux étaient morts maintenant…

Délaissant le tableau, Thranduil progressa vers la chambre… L'odeur du vin l'assaillit avant qu'il ne rentre pour découvrir un corps étendu sur le sol. La pièce était tout autant dévastée que le autres mais, la vue du corps étendu sur le sol le fit sursauter.

\- Non !

Il se jeta à genoux devant celui-ci, hésitant un peu avant de glisser ses mains sous ce dernier pour le soulever doucement et l'allonger dans ses bras.

\- Gohenlass !

Ses doigts rejetèrent avec douceur les longues mèches blondes foncées, tirant sur le châtain de l'elfe qu'il tenait dans les bras… Un elfe jeune, à peine sortit de l'adolescence, qui grogna un peu quand il le manipula.

\- Gohenlass !

Du sang coulait sur sa joue de son arcade sourcilière droite ouverte dans sa chute. Thranduil frémit en l'entendant grogner une nouvelle fois… Le jeune elfe semblait dévasté et il avait tenté de noyer sa douleur dans le vin… Ce n'était pas une bonne idée parce que maintenant il était malade… Thranduil se mordit la langue pour tenter de retenir ses larmes. Comment avait-il pu attendre aussi longtemps avant de venir ici ? Avec douceur et en grimaçant à cause de ses blessures qui le tiraient toujours, il leva l'elfe du sol et l'allongea dans le lit. Puis, il alluma quelques bougies pour faire un peu de lumière et se mit en quête de choses qui pourraient l'aider à prendre soin de l'elfe blessé et alcoolisé.

Quelques instants plus tard, il revint en portant différent pots qu'il déposa sur lla table de chevet avant de prendre une cruche dont il versa le contenu dans une vasque avant de prendre un linge propre. Il l'imbiba et se pencha sur le jeune elfe pour nettoyer son arcade sourcilière blessée et essuyer le sang de son visage. Le jeune homme grogna un peu et ses yeux s'entrouvrirent. Dans le brouillard alcoolisé qui l'enveloppait il ne reconnu pas la personne au dessus de lui mais la silhouette était familière et il murmura.

\- _Ada (papa)..._

Thranduil frémit.

\- _Ney hên nìn (non, mon enfant)._

Gohenlass se cabra un peu et Thranduil se laissa tomber assis sur le lit à côté de lui. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux et le jeune elfe s'effondra, reperdant à moitié connaissance

\- Si tu savais comme je voudrais qu'il soit là… murmura Thranduil en se penchant pour lui déposer un baiser sur le front. Je vais prendre soin de toi… Je te le promets… Je vais prendre soin de toi…

...

Lorsque Gohenlass rouvrit les yeux quelques heures plus tard, il avait mal à la tête, mais ses idées étaient un peu plus claires. Se demandant s'il n'avait pas rêvé, il tourna la tête et se rendit compte que tout ne devait pas être un rêve, car la pièce autour de lui était propre et rangée… ce qui n'était pas le cas lorsqu'il se rappela vaguement s'être écroulé sur le sol. Une étrange odeur de bouillon flottait aussi dans la chambre et il tenta de se redresser sur un coude pour s'asseoir dans le lit. Un grognement de douleur lui échappa lorsque le sang pulsa à ses tempes. Il avait vraiment trop bu la veille... Une main se posa sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter.

\- Vas-y doucement petit…

Le jeune elfe se retourna vivement vers la voix grave qui venait de parler et il découvrit Thranduil qui le regardait avec un air inquiet. Surpris de voir le prince dans sa chambre, il tenta de se relever d'un bond pour lui rendre hommage, mais il vacilla sur ses jambes et se serai écroulé si ce dernier ne l'avait pas prit par la taille pour le rattraper avant de se laisser tomber assis sur le bord du lit en le tenant. Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Je t'avais dit pourtant de ne pas faire de gestes brusques. Tu avais ingurgité assez de vin pour que cela en commence à devenir dangereux…

\- Peu importe, murmura l'elfe d'une voix rauque.

Thranduil fit glisser sa main sur sa joue pour le forcer à le regarder. Comme cet enfant était jeune… Ce n'était plus un adolescent certes, mais c'était un tout jeune homme qui n'avait pas atteint les 100 ans et il lui paraissait totalement perdu. Il laissa son autre bras autour de la taille et lui sourit avec tendresse.

\- Il ne faut pas dire cela…

\- Je… Je n'ai plus personne… Je suis seul et…

Les larmes lui vinrent sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir et il ajouta d'une voix faible et tremblante.

\- Mon père est mort…

Thranduil ferma les yeux, luttant contre ses propres larmes en revoyant devant lui le sacrifice de Glordrim qui lui avait sauvé la vie sur le champ de bataille.

\- Je sais petit…

\- Vous étiez avec lui ?

\- Oui… Ton père est mort en héros…

\- Je m'en moque… Il est mort… C'est tout ce que je vois… J'aurais dû être là-bas…

\- Tu es trop jeune pour ces horreurs !

\- Mais il est mort… J'aurais pu l'aider…

\- C'était un tel carnage… Tu serais mort toi aussi…

\- Ça aurait été mieux que de se retrouver seul…

Les larmes se firent plus violentes et Thranduil l'attira contre lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. Comme il comprenait la douleur de cet enfant, lui qui avait vu mourir son père dans ses bras... Lui qui redoutait plus que tout se retrouver seul... Gohenlass ne dit rien, laissant sa tête reposer contre l'épaule de Thranduil pour continuer à pleurer.

\- Comment je vais survivre à sa mort ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Mais nous allons nous soutenir… Mon père est mort dans mes bras là-bas… Je comprends la douleur qui t'étreint… Je ne te laisserai pas seul Gohenlass… C'est un promesse… Ne t'enivre plus comme tu viens de le faire… Lorsque les larmes montent, viens me voir, ma porte te sera toujours ouverte… Je ne remplacerais jamais ton père mais je serai là… Tu m'entends…

Le jeune elfe frémit.

\- Pourquoi prendriez-vous le temps pour moi ?

\- Ton père était mon meilleur ami... Non... Il était plus que cela, il était mon frère... et il est mort là-bas pour tenter de me sauver. Alors, je ne laisserais jamais son fils souffrir seul… Je suis là Gohenlass… Tu n'es pas seul… Tu ne le seras jamais…

Le jeune elfe frémit et enfonça un peu plus sa tête dans l'épaule de Thranduil, tremblant à cause de ses larmes. Le jeune roi ne dit rien et le laissa pleurer en le berçant doucement dans ses bras…

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Thranduil se trouvait sur l'un des balcons, observant la nuit et le vent bruissant dans les feuilles lorsqu'une silhouette se glissa dans son dos et qu'une main amicale se posa sur son épaule.

\- Ne devriez-vous pas dormir _mellon nìn (mon ami)_ ?

Le jeune roi se tourna vers son ami et sourit à Elrond.

\- Je pense avoir beaucoup dormi de manière plus ou moins volontaire ces derniers temps.

\- Ce n'est pas faux…

Elrond n'ajouta rien et Thranduil fronça les sourcils.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Rien…

\- Vous mentez mal _muindor nìn (mon cher ami)_ , répondit Thranduil en souriant.

 _\- Boe i' waen (je dois m'en aller)_ , répondit Elrond dans un souffle. Le siège du Mordor se prolonge, je dois rejoindre Lindris et mes guerriers. Gil Galad m'attends.

Une légère grimace traversa le visage du jeune roi à la mention de cet allié qui n'avait pas levé le petit doigt pendant que les siens se faisaient massacrer.

\- Je comprends… Même si j'apprécie de vous avoir à mes côtés.

 _\- Iston (je sais)_ … Mais vous allez mieux et puis vous n'êtes plus seul, ajouta Elrond en souriant.

\- C'est vrai, répondit Thranduil en pensant à Idelwën… De toute manière je n'ai aucun droit de vous retenir.

\- Je reviendrais…

\- Je l'espère bien ! Lui lança joyeusement Thranduil avant de reprendre un air plus sérieux. Quand partez-vous ?

\- Demain matin en fin de nuit…

\- Thranduil hocha doucement la tête.

 _\- Almien mellon nìn (bonne chance mon ami)_ …

 _\- Hantale… Posto vae (merci... Porte toi bien)…_

Thranduil sourit.

\- Je me trompe peut-être mais pour le moment, je pense que tout ne va pas si mal…

\- Tant mieux, répondit Elrond en lui pressant doucement l'épaule.

Thranduil sourit et fit deux pas de plus pour prendre son ami dans ses bras. Elrond fut surprit mais lui rendit son étreinte.

 _\- Rim hennaid (mille mercis)_ … Murmura Thranduil en serrant son ami. Pour tout…

\- Je n'ai rien fais de si extraordinaire _hanar nìn (mon frère)_ …

Thranduil sursauta légèrement et recula pour sourire à son ami… Ce terme là allait bien au-delà d'une simple amitié… Il le considérait comme un frère de sang et cela fini de donner le sourire au jeune roi qui avait encore tant de mal à se faire à la mort de son père. Elrond le gratifia d'une dernière petite tape sur l'épaule avant de faire demi-tour en murmurant.

 _\- Na lû e-govaned vîn (jusqu'à notre prochaine rencontre)_ …

 _\- Belain na le (que les Valar soient avec toi !)_ ! Répondit Thranduil.

Elrond hocha la tête et s'éloigna. Il allait sortir de la terrasse lorsque Thranduil se retourna vers lui.

\- Elrond ?

Son ami se retourna et Thranduil prit un air inquiet.

 _\- No dirweg (Méfie-toi!)_ ! Nulle ne peut vaincre cette ombre sans alliance, mais je ne sais si les Hommes seront prêt à aller jusqu'au bout.

 _\- Iston !_ Mais ne vous en faites pas mon ami tout ira bien.

\- Je l'espère, répondit Thranduil.

\- Ne vous en faites pas ! _Mae daw (bonne nuit)_ …

 _\- Mae daw_ … Murmura en retour Thranduil en regardant son ami s'en aller. Que Eru te protège…

...

Elrond avait prit la route quelques heures plus tôt et Thranduil était à demi allongé sur une banquette remplie de coussin dans sa chambre. Ses bandages étaient encore visibles sous sa chemise ouverte. Il tentait de lire un livre, mais ses pensées étaient toutes tournées vers son ami.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Idelwën entra en souriant. Le jeune roi posa son livre à côté de lui et lui rendit son sourire.

\- Tu es magnifique, dit-il en le prenant par la taille alors qu'elle se plantait nonchalamment devant lui.

\- Tu n'es qu'un odieux charmeur, lui répondit la jeune femme en se laissant tomber assise à ses côtés.

Thranduil sourit et repoussa l'une des mèches rebelles de la jeune femme derrière son oreille tout en caressant la joue.

\- Idelwën…

La jeune femme frémit devant le ton sérieux avec lequel il venait de prononcer son nom, mais, elle décida de ne rien dire. Thranduil continua de lui caresser doucement la joue et murmura doucement.

 _\- Le no an-uir nìn (seras-tu mienne pour toujours ?)_ ?

La jeune femme sursauta et devant son air étonné, le jeune roi s'empressa d'ajouter avant de se mordre la langue.

 _\- Ae anirach (si tu le souhaites !) !_ Ce n'est pas une obliga…

Idelwën le fit taire un posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

\- Chut… Tu parles trop mon amour… Attends au moins ma réponse…

Thranduil frémit et murmura.

\- Je ne fais que ça…

\- Oui, répondit Idelwën… Bien sûr que je veux t'appartenir comme je veux que tu m'appartiennes… Rien ne pourrait faire de moi quelqu'un de plus heureux qu'en devenant ta femme… Je t'aime tellement mon amour.

Thranduil sourit et lui répondit en retour.

\- Je t'aime… C'est pour cela que je veux que tu restes à jamais à mes côtés !

\- Je n'ai aucune intention de te quitter !

\- Attends ! Dit le jeune roi en se levant.

Il se dirigea vers un coffre et l'ouvrit pour prendre un coffret gravé de runes elfiques. Il revint vers Idelwën et lui tendit en souriant.

\- Cela est pour toi.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

\- Ouvre !

La jeune femme le fit et découvrit une somptueuse parure de diamants. L'or blanc et les pierres avaient été travaillés et taillés avec soin par les plus habiles artisans de toute la Terre du Milieu. La jeune femme frémit.

\- Mais c'est beaucoup trop, je ne peux accepter un tel présent ! C'est très au…

Thranduil fit, à son tour, taire la jeune femme en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

\- Chut… Là c'est toi qui parle trop… Cette parure était celle de ma mère… C'est l'une des seules choses que nous avons pu sauver de la destruction avant de partir mon père et moi… Il est juste qu'elle revienne à la femme que j'ai choisi pour partager ma vie…

\- Ils sont magnifiques…

\- Pas autant que tes yeux, lui répondit Thranduil.

Idelwën frémit et Thranduil se pencha pour lui donner un baiser passionné. La jeune femme noua ses bras autours de lui pour lui rendre… Ce moment était si parfait qu'aucun des deux jeunes gens n'avaient envie qu'il ne s'arrête…


	3. Le feu du dragon

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma. Par contre Idelwën, Gohenlass et Glordrim sont des créations qui m'appartiennent.**

 **Troisième chapitre de ma fic "l'histoire d'un roi" qui tente de combler les lacunes dans l'histoire de Thranduil et de sa famille.**

 **Ce chapitre est consacré à la cicatrice de Thranduil, celle qu'il montre à Thorin en lui expliquant qu'il a déjà affronté des dragons par le passé. Comme ce passage n'existe pas dans le livre, j'ai tenté de créer un chapitre autour du combat qui a marqué Thranduil.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait pour parcourir mes fics avec un semblant d'ordre chronologique, passez sur mon profil !**

* * *

 _ **L'HISTOIRE D'UN ROI**_

 _ **Chapitre 3 : Le feu du dragon**_

Tout avait commencé comme un murmure… un simple écho ramené par le vent… L'ombre descendait du nord, elle ravageait les terres et les forêts, détruisait villes et villages, forteresses et maisons… Les gens tentaient de fuir, mais tout se finissait dans les flammes… des flammes qui les consumaient… réduisant leurs espoirs et leurs corps en cendres.

Thranduil avait juré de ne plus mettre son peuple en danger après le désastre de Dagorlad… Il se l'était juré, mais tout était différent maintenant… L'ombre commençait à menacer Vertbois… Il ne pouvait attendre sans rien faire… Il ne pouvait pas se croiser les bras… Il allait devoir combattre les serpents du Nord et il était prêt à le faire… Quand était une autre question...

Le souvenir de la destruction de Doriath et de la Guerre de Grande Colère le hantait chaque nuit… Les flammes, la destruction, la mort de sa mère… Les dragons…

Ce fut la pensée de ces bêtes, terrifiantes et effrayantes qui le fit se réveiller en sursaut, le souffle court et les mains tremblantes comme il n'avait jamais tremblé depuis des années… Thranduil ne savait plus vraiment où il était tellement la panique lui serrait la poitrine. Il parvenait à peine à respirer. Tout son corps frissonnait et il sursauta vivement lorsqu'une main se posa sur son bras.

 _\- Meleth nìn (mon amour)_ ?

Thranduil frémit et observa son épouse.

\- Idelwën ?

La belle jeune femme blonde l'observa avec un air chagriné.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Ce n'est rien… Un vieux souvenir…

\- Tu trembles encore.

\- Ce n'est rien, répondit Thranduil en fermant les poings.

Idelwën s'assit tout en faisant reposer son épaule contre celle de son époux tout en lui demandant.

\- La mort de ton père ?

Thranduil se raidit et frémit doucement à ce simple souvenir avant de murmurer doucement.

\- Non… C'est plus ancien…

\- Je suis désolé mon amour…

 _\- Man_ ? _(Quoi ?)_ Demanda Thranduil sur un air interloqué.

\- Que tu es autant de souvenir douloureux… Je suis désolée, dit-elle en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

Thranduil frémit et pencha à son tour sa tête sur le côté pour la faire reposer sur le sommet du crâne de sa compagne en fermant les yeux.

\- C'est ainsi… Mais tu es là…

Idelwën le sentit frémir doucement en prononçant cette simple phrase et murmura en retour.

\- Oui... Je serai là pour toujours… Jamais je ne te quitterais…

Thranduil frémit de nouveau et Idelwën posa une main sur sa poitrine pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devrait se rallonger. Le roi frémit une nouvelle fois en laissant échapper un soupir. La jeune femme se blottit contre lui, posant sa tête sur son épaule et une main sur son torse. Elle sentait son cœur battre, fort et régulier et sourit pendant que Thranduil glissa un bras sous ses épaules pour la tenir contre lui. Il était si heureux de l'avoir à ses côtés… Il se força à fermer les yeux tout en essayant de ne plus penser aux drames qui avaient déjà jalonné sa vie et parvint à s'endormir. Idelwën le comprit et caressa doucement sa joue avant de se laisser dériver elle aussi et de s'endormir dans les bras de cet homme qu'elle aimait tellement. La nuit s'acheva paisiblement, les cauchemars ne revenant pas le hanter…

...

Le lendemain matin, le roi se tenait dans la salle du trône. Il portait l'une de ses longues tenues aux fils d'argent et sa haute couronne, semblable à des bois de cerfs, qui le rendait si impressionnant… Il discutait avec plusieurs de ses capitaines dont un elfe à la chevelure blonde foncée qui tentait de le convaincre.

 _\- Aran nìn (mon seigneur)_ , ces gens ne veulent qu'une audience.

\- Tu connais ma position Gohenlass… Répondit Thranduil. Je ne veux plus me mêler des histoires des hommes, des nains ou de toutes autres créatures de ces terres… Chaque fois que nous le faisons, nous payons un tribut qui déchire le cœur de nombre des nôtres.

\- Mais Votre Altesse…

\- Tu es jeune Gohenlass et j'apprécie ta fougue, ton enthousiasme et ton habilité au combat, mais tu n'as connu ni la chute de Doriath, ni l'hécatombe de Dagorlad… Tu comprendrais mieux ce que je veux dire si tu avais vu périr autant des nôtres que je l'ai vu…

\- Je n'ai pas combattu à Dagorlad, mon roi, mais mon père n'en est pas revenu, répondit le jeune homme avec une émotion bien palpable…

Thranduil frémit à l'évocation de Glordrim, mort pour le sauver, et sa main pressa l'épaule de son capitaine comme pour se faire pardonner l'évocation de ce souvenir douloureux… Le roi se maudit de s'être laissé emporter, lui qui savait mieux que quiconque les souffrances ressenties par le jeune capitaine à la mort de son père pour avoir ressentit la même peine… Gohenlass frémit, comprenant les excuses muettes de Thranduil et ajouta en levant la tête pour croiser le regard de ce souverain qui était devenu un peu comme son second père.

\- Alors vous savez _Aran nìn_ , comme est loin de moi l'idée de remettre en cause l'horreur de vos souvenirs ou votre peine, mais parler avec eux ne vous engage à rien de concret et ces gens n'iront pas dire par-delà nos frontières que vous êtes un roi orgueilleux, cynique, amer, refermé sur lui-même et isolationniste.

Thranduil fit la moue en fronçant un sourcil et les autres capitaines se figèrent sur place avec un air horrifié. Gohenlass comprit que malgré l'intimité un peu particulière qu'il partageait avec le roi, il avait sans doute été un peu maladroit et craignit tout d'un coup la réaction de son souverain dont le côté colérique, hérité de son père, n'était pas non plus à démontrer. Le roi le fixa sans rien dire de ses yeux bleus tirant sur le gris.

\- On dit cela ?

\- Euh… Non… Enfin je suppose… Euh non, je ne sais pas ! Je ne voudrais pas qu'on le dise en tout les cas, bredouilla Gohenlass.

Thranduil s'amusa de sa légère panique avant d'esquisser un sourire.

\- Voilà une autre qualité que je vais apprécier chez toi… La franchise !

Gohenlass ne savait pas s'il devait lui sourire en retour ou prendre cette phrase comme un compliment d'ailleurs, alors, il ne dit rien, sursautant même un peu lorsque le roi lui donna une petite tape dans le dos.

\- Allons, fais rentrer ces gens ! Je vais leur parler ! Je ne voudrais pas qu'on dise que je suis orgueilleux ou cynique ! Et quoi d'autres encore ? Demanda-t-il avec un éclair d'amusement dans ses yeux.

\- Euh… Je ne sais plus, bredouilla Gohenlass bien décidé à ne pas répéter sa tirade.

Thranduil lui adressa un autre sourire avant de prendre place sur son trône pendant que le capitaine se précipitait à l'autre bout de la salle. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les portes, un groupe constitué de trois hommes entra dans la pièce en observant tout autour d'eux. Ils paraissaient à la fois fascinés et inquiets de se trouver dans le palais des elfes de Vertbois, des elfes qui ne se mélangeaient pas aux autres habitants de la région et sur lesquels planaient de nombreuses légendes… Des légendes qui portaient toutes quasiment sur leur roi… Un roi qui se tenait devant eux désormais…

Thranduil se pencha légèrement en avant pour dévisager les arrivants de son regard perçant, s'amusant au passage de les voir frémir. En imposer ne le dérangeait pas, bien au contraire… Il savait que cela empêché certaines personnes de prendre à parti ses gens…

\- Je suis Thranduil Greenwood, roi des elfes gris et je suis prêt à vous écouter…

\- Je ne nomme Baldur votre roi, répondit le plus âgé des trois hommes en faisant un pas avant de s'incliner respectueusement.

Sa voix tremblait un peu et Thranduil lui fit un léger hochement de tête pour le saluer et lui faire comprendre qu'il ne risquait rien. L'homme déglutit et se tourna vers les deux jeunes gens qui l'accompagnaient.

\- Et voici mes fils, Tarel et Dorko… Nous avons pris la route depuis notre cité de nord pour vous demander de nous aider.

Thranduil parut intrigué.

\- Quel genre d'aide attendez-vous de moi ?

\- Un fléau descend du Nord et détruit tout sur son passage… Un fléau de feu et de mort qui emporte tout, les villes comme les vies… C'est pour cela que nous somme venus vous demander votre aide. Les Hommes ne peuvent faire face à une telle menace sans aide…

Baldur prit une longue inspiration et trembla un peu tout en ajoutant.

\- Une… Une légende raconte que les elfes ont déjà affronté ces monstres… Si vous savez comment les vaincre, aidez-nous… par pitié…

Thranduil avait écouté sérieusement le récit de l'homme qui se tenait devant lui… Un homme qui lui parlait de fléaux qu'il pensait disparu à jamais… Oh, bien sûr, il avait entendu les rumeurs et il savait de quoi l'homme était en train de lui parler, mais cela le faisait frémir… Cela le faisait frémir parce qu'il repensa à son cauchemar et à la menace qui planait sur le sien... Il pensa à la mort de sa mère... Il pensa à Idelwën et à tous ces sujets qu'il aimait plus que tout... Il pensa à l'attaque de Vertbois par ces serpents de Morgoth... Une attaque qu'il voulait empêcher, mais qui le terrorisait un peu aussi... car il allait devoir mettre en danger ses soldats... Il allait devoir sacrifier des vies et cela lui faisait toujours mal... Isolationniste avait dit Gohenlass dans sa tirade. Ce n'était pas le bon terme... Il était protecteur... Il voulait protéger ses elfes de la mort... Ils avaient déjà tellement donné... Toutefois, la menace était là, palpable et bien réelle...

Thranduil se leva donc de son trône et descendit les marches pour se planter devant les trois hommes qu'il dépassait aisément de plus d'une tête… Baldur frémit… Il avait bien entendu parler du roi des elfes de Vertbois, mais il ne s'attendait pas à quelqu'un d'aussi impressionnant. Il déglutit avec peine, se demandant ce qu'il lui réservait, mais Thranduil se contenta de lui demander en le dévisageant de son regard glacial pour sonder ses émotions.

\- Les grands serpents du nord ?

\- Oui, Votre Altesse.

Thranduil frémit, se retrouvant propulser de nouveau dans ses souvenirs de jeunesse... Une jeunesse marquée elle aussi par les combats et la douleur. L'un des fils de Baldur perçut le trouble du roi des elfes et fit un pas vers lui.

\- Cela se voit que vous connaissez les destructions que ces fléaux peuvent engendrer. Aidez-nous à les repousser… Nous avons besoin de votre aide… Je vous en prie…

\- Oui, je les connais… C'est un fait… J'ai vu une cité magnifique se transformer en ruines… J'ai vu un combat si meurtrier qu'il entraîna la perte de dizaines de braves et de grands guerriers ? Pourquoi devrais-je prendre le risque d'attirer leur courroux sur les miens ?

\- Parce qu'ils ne s'arrêteront pas, renchéris le deuxième fils. Quand il ne restera plus d'hommes… Ils viendront s'en prendre aux elfes !

Thranduil tourna la tête vers le jeune homme qui ne devait pas avoir plus de seize ou dix sept ans. Ses propos reflétaient exactement les craintes du roi, mais Thranduil ne lui dit pas, se contentant de le dévisager. Le jeune homme frémit, comme pétrifié par ses yeux glacés, avant d'ajouter.

\- Je vous en prie… Ils nous massacrent... J'ai vu notre mère ne pas avoir le temps de sortir de chez nous avant que tout ne s'embrasse… Aidez-nous…

Le jeune homme lutta contre ses larmes en baissant la tête. Thranduil frémit à son tour et son regard croisa celui de Gohenlass à l'autre bout de la pièce. Son capitaine hocha la tête et le roi des elfes posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune adolescent qui pleurait en silence.

\- Ne pleure plus… Je ne sais pas si mon bras pourra suffire à les arrêter, mais je vais combattre avec toi…

...

Debout dans ses appartements, Thranduil réajustait son armure sous le regard inquiet d'Idelwën.

\- Pourquoi avoir choisi de leur venir en aide ? Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas te mêler des histoires des Hommes. Je pensais que tu voulais attendre avant d'agir !

\- Il paraît que je suis un roi orgueilleux, cynique, amer, renfermé sur lui-même et isolationniste.

Idelwën fit les gros yeux.

\- Qui a bien pu te dire cela ?

\- Gohenlass !

Idelwën pouffa doucement de rire.

\- S'est-il rendu compte qu'il te parlait ?

\- Après, répondit Thranduil en souriant.

\- J'espère que tu ne l'as pas terrorisé, il est encore jeune…

\- Je ne terrorise personne, lui répliqua Thranduil avant de se pencher pour lui déposer un baiser sur le front, et encore moins lui. C'est bien cela le problème au final !

La jeune femme le laissa faire avant de prendre un air plus triste.

\- Pourquoi avoir réellement accepté ?

Thranduil prit un air sérieux avant de s'asseoir à côté de sa compagne dont il prit les mains dans les siennes.

\- Je ne sais pas… Cet enfant pleurait… Il a vu sa mère périr dans les flammes comme j'ai vu enfant périr la mienne dans le sac de Doriath… Il a tenté d'affronter ces créatures comme nous l'avons fait pendant la Guerre de Grande Colère contre Morgoth… J'étais jeune, mais je me rappel la terreur que pouvait provoquer un seul des descendants de Glaurung… Si je peux faire quelque chose, alors je le ferais…

Idelwën hocha la tête et posa une main sur la joue de son aimé.

\- Promets-moi une chose ?

\- Laquelle ?

\- Quoi qu'il se passe là-bas, reviens-moi en vie…

Thranduil lui sourit et pressa ses mains plus fermement avant de déposer un doux baiser sur ses doigts.

\- Je ne pourrais jamais t'abandonner…

...

La promesse de Thranduil était sincère… Il ne voulait pas abandonner Idelwën, pourtant, alors qu'il se trouvait au milieu de la bataille, dans un déluge de flammes et de mort, il frémit en se demandant s'il pourrait tenir sa promesse… Tant de haine… de barbarie… de sauvagerie… Comment pourraient-ils résister longtemps à ces serpents de feu ?… Les dragons étaient féroces et la lutte devenait de plus en plus violente… Tant d'elfes étaient déjà mort et un seul cracheur de feu avait péris, entraînant avec lui de nombreuses vies…

Thranduil frémit quand une langue de feu le manqua de quelques mètres. Ce ne serait pas encore pour cette fois… Le roi refusait de se faire emporter par les flammes. Son regard balaya le champ de bataille et il vit que ses guerriers avaient réussi à mettre une seconde bête à terre. Ils se précipitèrent, mais d'un coup de sa queue dardée d'épines, il en balaya plusieurs parmi lesquels, le roi repéra Gohenlass… Le jeune capitaine était le fils de son meilleur ami… Lorsqu'il était mort pour lui à Dagorlad, Thranduil avait juré de s'en occuper et quand il le vit se relever en se balançant sur ses pieds, une main pleine de sang plaquée sur sa poitrine s'était comme s'il regardait son propre fils gravement blessé par la bête…

Le jeune elfe tituba devenant une proie facile pour le monstre qui se redressait derrière lui. Le cœur de Thranduil gela littéralement sur place lorsqu'il vit la créature inspirer de l'air… lorsque son regard croisa le regard rempli de douleur et de confusion de son jeune capitaine qui cherchait à reprendre son souffle, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

\- Non !

Ne réalisant pas vraiment ce qu'il était en train de faire, Thranduil courut vers le jeune guerrier et le poussa violemment au sol, exposant son côté gauche aux flammes du serpent… Le souffle de la bête l'enveloppa, arrachant un long cri de douleur au souverain des elfes dont les vêtements prirent feu avant qu'il ne s'écroule sur le sol. Les elfes s'immobilisèrent, pétrifiés devant la scène d'horreur qui était en train de se dérouler devant eux. A demi effondré sur le sol, Gohenlass fut celui qui réagit le premier. Il empoigna sa cape et en recouvrit son souverain qui hurlait toujours de douleur éteignant les flammes qui ravageaient son corps avant de le serrer dans ses bras.

 _\- Aran nìn ! Aran nìn !_

Il le secoua doucement, une inquiétude sincère faisant trembler sa voix, mais le roi ne réagit pas. Il était inconscient. De profondes marques de brûlures marquées la partie gauche de son visage comme son bras ou son torse. L'odeur de la chair brûlée fut difficile à supporter pour le jeune elfe blessé qui serra plus fort son souverain dans les bras en murmurant.

 _\- Goheno nin aran nìn (pardonnez-moi mon seigneur)…_

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux pendant qu'il tentait de lutter contre ses propres douleurs. La terre trembla légèrement autour d'eux et il redressa la tête, observant le dragon qui se relevait pour leur faire face… Le jeune elfe savait qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de se redresser, il se sentait trop faible et son roi était inconscient. Un long frémissement le parcouru, il allait mourir ici… Et il entraînerait avec lui cet elfe qui l'avait soutenu, protégé et aimé comme un fils…

Mais la mort ne vint pas. Un groupe d'elfe mené par un archer à la longue chevelure rousse s'interposa et assaillit la bête qui recula en poussa des grands cris féroces. L'archer se retourna vers Gohenlass.

\- Éloigne notre roi !

Le jeune homme hocha doucement la tête. Il aurait voulu répondre à son compagnon d'armes qu'il était lui-même blessé et qu'il ne savait pas si ses jambes allaient le porter, mais ce n'était pas important, il était prêt à donner sa vie… à user ses dernières forces pour sauver son roi… Alors, il rassembla les forces qui lui restaient et poussa sur ses jambes pour se redresser en portant Thranduil. Il ne pouvait abandonner…

...

Idelwën se tenait dans la salle du trône, attendant avec anxiété des nouvelles du groupe qui était parti affronter les grands serpents du nord lorsqu'un murmure s'éleva dans le palais… Un murmure qui la terrifia sur place, n'annonçant rien de bon… Aussitôt, son cœur gela sur place et elle chancela avant de se mettre à courir… Elle devait savoir…

La jeune reine déboula dans la salle au moment où Gohenlass, portant Thranduil tituba doucement avant de tomber à genoux sur le sol. Son regard eut le temps de croiser celui de la reine auquel il murmura « pardon » avant de s'écrouler totalement sur le sol. Idelwën poussa un grand cri.

\- Non !

Elle courut vers les deux hommes et se jeta à genoux, poussant un nouveau cri de terreur et de douleur en découvrant la chair brûlée sur le visage de Thranduil. Elle frémit.

 _\- Meleth nìn_ !

Elle posa une main sur sa joue intacte, sentant le léger souffle de vie qui s'échappait encore de ses lèvres.

\- Vite… Notre roi se meurt, il faut le porter en salle de soin ! Hurla la jeune femme.

Des gardes se précipitèrent pour porter Thranduil et les yeux d'Idelwën se posèrent sur le corps de Gohenlass lui aussi inerte à ses pieds. Elle repéra la large tâche de sang sur son torse et frémit avant de le retourner doucement sur le dos. Elle fit reposer sa tête sur ses genoux et pressa sa blessure tout en criant de nouveau.

\- J'ai besoin d'aide pour lui aussi ! Il est blessé !

Idelwën secoua doucement le jeune elfe en l'appelant avec tendresse.

\- Gohenlass ? Gohenlass ?

Mais, le capitaine avait mis toutes ses forces dans le secours de son roi et il ne lui répondit pas. Idelwën caressa tendrement la joue de ce jeune elfe qui était presque devenu comme un petit frère, presque un fils et redressa la tête.

\- Qu'attendez-vous, il a besoin d'être emmené en salle de soin lui aussi !

Deux gardes se baissèrent et s'exécutèrent rapidement… Lorsqu'ils soulevèrent le jeune capitaine inconscient, Idelwën découvrit une large tâche de sang sur le sol et son cœur se serra en comprenant qu'il était bien plus que simplement blessé… Il était mourant…

...

La jeune reine se retrouva donc dans les couloirs des salles de soin en train d'attendre des nouvelles des deux elfes pendant que les soigneurs faisaient tout leur possible pour tenter de les sauver. Les deux étaient faibles, mais l'état de Thranduil les préoccupait le plus.

Gohenlass fut le premier dont ils finirent de prendre soin et plutôt que d'attendre avec angoisse devant la porte de Thranduil, Idelwën pénétra dans la chambre du jeune capitaine. Un guérisseur s'inclina avec respect.

\- Comment est-il ?

\- Nous avons fait ce que nous pouvions. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang, son corps pourrait ne pas s'en remettre… Et puis il y a le poison.

\- Le poison ?

\- Nous pensons qu'il a été frappé par une épine de la queue du dragon. Elle s'est enfoncée profondément et a diffusé le poison dans son corps. Cela finit de l'affaiblir.

Idelwën hocha simplement la tête, incapable de prononcer un seul mot sans avoir à lutter contre les larmes qui lui serraient la gorge. Cela était si injuste. Elle laissa le guérisseur et se rapprocha du lit, prenant la main moite et blanche du jeune elfe dans la sienne. Comme il lui parut faible… Elle frémit et se pencha vers une vasque dans laquelle elle trempa un linge avant de lui essuyer doucement le visage pour le rafraîchir.

\- Allez Gohenlass… Tu l'as porté sur tes épaules… Tu as tenu jusqu'ici, ne meurs pas mon enfant… Lutte… Reviens-nous… _Echuio (Réveille-toi)_ …

Mais le jeune elfe resta inerte et Idelwën se mit à pleurer… Elle le savait… Dés que Thranduil lui avait dit qu'il avait accepté de combattre les grands serpents du Nord, elle savait que des choses horribles allaient se passer alors, se retrouver là, à tenir la main de Gohenlass en train de lentement agoniser, tout en imaginant Thranduil plus mort que vivant, la détruisait… Elle aurait dû les empêcher de partir, leur faire comprendre que c'était de la folie, mais elle savait qu'aucun des deux ne l'aurait sans doute écouté… Alors, elle continua de pleurer, ignorant le guérisseur qui ne savait pas s'il devait sortir ou rester dans la pièce... Heureusement pour lui, il fut tiré de son dilemme par l'arrivée d'un autre guérisseur qui se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention de la jeune reine avant de lui dire d'une voix un peu hésitante.

\- Ma reine, vous pouvez venir voir le roi…

Idelwën frémit et lâcha la main de Gohenlass qui se cabra doucement. La reine se redressa, brossa doucement ses cheveux de la main et lui déposa un baiser sur le front tout en murmurant avec douceur.

\- Allez mon enfant, ne me force pas à lui annoncer ta mort… Cela lui ferait tellement de mal de savoir que tu as usé tes dernières forces pour le porter au lieu de lutter contre tes propres blessures…

Une larme coula sur la joue de Idelwën et tomba sur celle du jeune elfe blessé. Puis, elle se redressa et se dirigea vers la seconde salle de soin.

...

L'odeur âcre de la chair brûlée assaillit Idelwën dés qu'elle mit un pied dans la chambre dans laquelle reposait son bien-aimé. Sa gorge se noua et elle lutta contre la nausée pendant qu'elle s'approchait du lit. Thranduil était là, étendu sur les draps, torse nu… De lourds bandages enserraient sa poitrine ainsi que son épaule et son bras gauche. Idelwën devinait la chair rougie par le feu et frémit, mais ce n'était pas tout… D'autres pansements recouvraient la partie gauche de son visage, enserrant son œil… Une partie de ses longs cheveux blonds argentés avaient été brûlés et la reine sentit ses jambes céder sous elle à la vue de la gravité des blessures dont souffrait son époux. Elle tomba lourdement assisse sur le bord du lit, prenant sa main dans la sienne en pleurant.

 _\- Meleth nìn_ … Ce n'est pas possible… Il ne faut pas mourir… Surtout pas maintenant… Il y a une chose que je n'ai pas eue le temps de te dire… _An ngell nin (s'il te plaît)_ … Il ne faut pas mourir…

Idelwën se tut, incapable de parler plus longtemps pendant que les larmes reprenaient le dessus, la plongeant dans la détresse…

...

Cinq jours, cela faisait maintenant cinq jours que la jeune elfe passait ses journées et ses nuits dans les salles de guérison... Pour ne pas avoir à faire des allers-retours, elle avait ordonné aux guérisseurs d'installer Gohenlass dans la chambre de Thranduil. Ainsi, elle pouvait passer d'un lit à l'autre, s'occupant des deux elfes blessés et leur murmurant sans relâche des mots d'affection et d'encouragement.

Les deux étaient pâles et épuisés… Ils luttaient, mais elle savait que leurs vies étaient encore en danger. Gohenlass luttait mal contre le poison, malgré tous les soins que lui prodiguaient les soigneurs. Sa peau était de plus en plus moite et blanche… La jeune femme se demandait s'il tiendrait un jour de plus…

L'état de Thranduil n'était pas plus enviable. La douleur lui entraînait des sortes de délire pendant lesquels il se cabrait en poussant de longs gémissements de douleur qui déchiraient le cœur de la jeune femme. Il avait l'air de tellement souffrir… Les soigneurs essayaient de la faire sortir de la chambre pendant ces épisodes, mais elle refusait, restant là à tenir la main de cet homme qu'elle aimait. Elle restait aussi lorsqu'ils changeaient ses pansements, luttant contre la nausée à la vue de sa peau nécrosée, mais refusant de le laisser se battre seul.

Mais, pour le moment, Idelwën était seule… Elle avait congédié les guérisseurs lorsque ces derniers lui avaient dit que l'état des deux elfes ne s'améliorait pas et qu'ils doutaient qu'ils passent la nuit. Elle avait éclaté en sanglots, totalement bouleversée avant de s'effondrer sur la couche de Thranduil. Toute à ses larmes, elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir, les pas qui résonnèrent sur le sol et ne réagit que lorsqu'une main, portant un anneau de pouvoir se posa sur son épaule. Idelwën sursauta et se retourna vivement. Son regard croisa le regard sombre d'un grand elfe à la chevelure brune dans les bras duquel elle se jeta sans prendre le temps de réfléchir.

\- Elrond !

Le seigneur de Fondcombe noua ses bras autour de la jeune reine, la berçant doucement pendant qu'elle se mit à pleurer plus fort.

\- Mais que s'est-il passé Idelwën ?

La belle elfe continua de pleurer pendant quelques secondes avant de parvenir à se calmer pour murmurer d'une voix éteinte.

\- Il a voulu affronter les serpents du Nord pour sauver les villages menacés, mais il ne pouvait pas vaincre ces monstruosités…

Elrond hocha la tête et se laissa tomber assis sur le bord du lit de son ami dont il détailla les profondes brûlures avec inquiétude. Idelwën se retira de ses bras, tentant de lutter contre ses émotions tout en demandant.

\- Comment avez-vous su qu'il fallait venir ?

\- Il y a des choses que je ne m'explique pas… Peut-être est-ce parce qu'il est plus qu'un simple ami…

Les pensées d'Elrond furent interrompues par un long gémissement de Gohenlass. Le seigneur d'Imladris redressa la tête.

\- Et lui ? Demanda-t-il en se levant pour se diriger vers le lit du jeune elfe.

\- Il l'a porté jusque chez nous… Il y a mis ses dernières forces… Il ne lui en reste plus assez pour lutter contre le poison… Il est pourtant si jeune…

Elrond frémit et se laissa tomber assis sur la couche du Gohenlass avant de poser sa main sur son front. Il constata sa peau brûlante et se sentit touché par son profond état de faiblesse.

\- Il est le fils de Glordrim ?

\- Oui… Ce n'est encore qu'un enfant…

\- Courage petit, dit Elrond en lui caressant la joue… Je vais t'aider… Il faut juste tenir encore un peu…

Idelwën essuya ses larmes et tenta de se raccrocher au faible espoir qui naissait dans son cœur en écoutant ces simples mots. Elrond était l'un des plus grands guérisseurs de toutes les terres habitées, peut-être pourrait-il leur venir en aide… Peut-être pourrait-il les sauver… Le seigneur d'Imladris surprit une nouvelle fois la jeune femme en posant une main sur son bras, la faisant sursauter.

\- Je vais tout faire pour leur venir en aide, mais vous avez besoin de repos. Vous devriez aller dormir.

\- Je ne peux me résoudre à laisser mon époux et celui qui est presque mon petit frère lutter seuls.

\- Ils ne sont pas seuls… Je suis là… Je ne quitterais pas leur chevet. Vous devriez vous reposer.

\- Je…

\- Surtout dans votre état.

Idelwën sursauta encore une fois et son regard saphir se planta dans celui de son ami pour voir si elle avait bien comprit ce qu'il sous-entendait.

\- Je ne vois pas ce…

\- Lui avez-vous annoncé ? Lui demandant Elrond en la coupant pour ne pas qu'elle lui mente.

Idelwën rougit en baissant la tête.

\- Non… Je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion…

Elrond hocha la tête.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, je suis sûr que vous aurez l'occasion de le faire.

\- Mais il est mourant…

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on le donne à tort pour mort, croyez en lui, il peut surmonter cette épreuve… Et vous, ajouta-t-il avant que la jeune femme ne tente de lui dire quelque chose, vous devez vous reposer non seulement pour vous, mais aussi pour cet enfant que vous portez.

Idelwën frémit et baissa la tête.

\- Vous me promettez de me tenir informer.

\- Ils sont votre famille, vous serez la première avertie…

...

Quelques heures plus tard, Elrond observait le visage mutilé de son ami sur lequel il appliquait un onguent avant de refaire un pansement. Ses doigts s'arrêtèrent sur son cou pour sentir son pouls faible et irrégulier… Sa faiblesse l'inquiéta parce qu'il savait que son cœur ne pourrait tenir très longtemps.

A force de persuasion, il avait réussi à faire comprendre à Idelwën qu'elle devait se reposer, surtout en ce moment et la reine, rassurée par sa présence avait finie par accepter de prendre du repos. Surtout qu'elle se sentait mal en ce moment, et qu'elle savait que pour son bien, elle devait prendre un peu de sommeil et accepter de manger quelque chose… Elrond était donc seul lorsqu'il entendit Gohenlass gémir doucement et plaintivement. Il tourna la tête vers le jeune guerrier et délaissa un peu Thranduil pour se diriger vers lui.

Le jeune elfe se cabra en gémissant pendant que la douleur irradia dans toute sa poitrine et que ses yeux s'entrouvrirent un peu. Elrond fut heureux de le voir reprendre connaissance même s'il semblait encore cruellement souffrir. Le seigneur d'Imladris se pencha au-dessus de lui pour s'imposer dans son champ de vision. Il posa sa main sur sa joue et tenta de capter le regard perdu et rempli de douleur du jeune elfe.

\- Mon enfant, tout va bien se passer… Regarde-moi…

Gohenlass gémit de douleur tout en gardant la bouche ouverte pour faire pénétrer un peu d'air dans sa poitrine blessé. Elrond continua de lui caresser doucement la joue du revers de sa main tout en murmurant des incantations magiques destinées à le soulager. Le jeune capitaine frémit et son regard se posa sur le visage de la personne penchée au-dessus de lui. Il sentit ses mains se poser sur sa poitrine pendant qu'une partie de sa douleur s'envolait. Un dernier gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres pendant qu'il essaya de murmurer d'une voix encore brisée.

\- Elrond _aran_ …

\- Ne parle pas petit… Tu es encore trop faible pour utiliser tes forces pour ça… J'ai bien failli ne pas pouvoir retirer ce poison de ton corps…

 _\- Hannon le (merci)_ … Murmura le jeune homme en luttant pour ne pas perdre connaissance.

\- Ne me remercie pas, lui répondit Elrond en pressant doucement sa joue.

Le jeune elfe se cabra doucement pendant que ses idées se mettaient lentement en place et qu'un frémissement le parcourut tandis qu'il rassemblait ses forces pour demander.

 _\- Âr nìn (mon Roi)_ ?

Elrond prit un air sombre en se tournant vers le lit de Thranduil.

\- Il est faible et loin d'être tiré d'affaire…

 _\- Ney (Non)_ … Murmura faiblement Gohenlass en se mettant à pleurer.

Elrond sursauta, touché par la douleur de l'elfe blessé et sa main se reposa de nouveau sur sa joue.

\- Ne pleure pas… Allez doucement… Ferme les yeux et rendors-toi… Tu as besoin de repos…

\- Sauvez-le… Je vous en prie… Sauvez-le…

\- Je vais faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas, murmura faiblement Gohenlass en frémissant… Il m'a sauvé la vie… J'étais blessé, désorienté… Il m'a pris dans ses bras… Il m'a sauvé la vie… Il aurait dû me laisser mourir…

Le jeune elfe finit en pleurs et Elrond se pencha un peu plus sur lui, touché par sa douleur comme par le sacrifice de son ami qui avait mis sa vie en jeu pour tenter de le sauver.

\- Pourquoi il m'a sauvé ?

\- Parce qu'il t'aime, répondit Elrond… Ne le laisse pas s'être sacrifié pour rien… Ne brûle pas tes forces. Elles sont encore faibles… Essaie de fermer les yeux et de t'endormir un peu…

Gohenlass frémit et se cabra. Elrond lui prit la main et posa l'autre sur son front, le caressant doucement avec son pouce.

\- Doucement… Doucement… Je suis là… Ferme les yeux… _Losto (Dors)_ Gohenlass… _Losto_ …

Le jeune elfe frémit et, écoutant la voix du seigneur d'Imladris, il ferma les yeux et laissa le sommeil l'emporter… Il se sentait si fatigué de toute manière qu'il était bien incapable de lutter. Elrond resta au-dessus de lui, attendant que son sommeil devienne profond et réparateur tout en continuant à caresser son front pour l'apaiser. Une fois qu'il fut sûr qu'il allait bien, il se redressa pour prendre à nouveau soin de Thranduil.

...

Cela faisait quatre jours maintenant qu'Elrond était arrivé chez les elfes sylvains, quatre jours qu'il luttait pour sauver son ami.

Maintenant que Gohenlass allait mieux, Idelwën l'avait fait déplacer dans ses appartements où elle pouvait prendre soin de lui tout en se reposant un peu et surtout… Surtout dés qu'il posait les yeux sur Thranduil, toujours inconscient les larmes lui montaient aux yeux et le jeune elfe ne parvenait pas à s'arrêter de dire que tout était de sa faute… Idelwën ne voulait pas le voir pleurer. Elle voulait prendre soin de lui et Elrond venait le voir deux fois par jour, leur apportant des nouvelles de Thranduil. Le jeune capitaine gémit et ouvrit les yeux, attirant la souveraine à ses côtés. Elle s'assit sur le bord de son lit en tenant une coupe à la main.

\- Hey, cela tombe bien que tu sois réveillé, je m'apprêtais à te réveiller pour te faire boire cette tisane que t'a préparé le seigneur Elrond…

Gohenlass grimaça et murmura doucement en frémissant.

\- Vous ne devriez pas prendre soin de moi.

\- _Amman (Pourquoi)_ ?

\- Parce que je suis celui qui va causer la mort de notre roi.

\- Gohenlass… Thranduil est semblable aux vieux chênes millénaires de cette forêt. Il est fort et robuste… je sais qu'il va survivre…

\- Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûr ?

\- Parce que j'ai foi en Elrond comme je crois à la résistance de Thranduil. Ce n'est pas de ta faute mon enfant.

\- Il m'a sauvé la vie…

\- Tu as failli lui offrir la tienne en utilisant toutes tes forces pour me le ramener…

\- Je ne pouvais pas faire moins…

\- Tu veux que je te donne ma vision des choses ?

Gohenlass ne répondit rien et Idelwën lui sourit.

\- Dans ce combat, il y a eut deux amis qui ont tout fait pour se protéger et se sauver l'un l'autre…

\- Vous pensez qu'il me considère comme un ami ?

\- Non, je pense qu'il te considère comme son petit frère… Allez, bois cette tisane, elle te fait du bien. D'ici quelques jours, tu seras sur pieds.

Idelwën lui sourit avec douceur, mais Gohenlass, toujours aussi inquiet pour ce roi qui ressemblait tant à un père depuis la mort du sien, éclata en sanglots en murmurant.

\- Je ne veux pas lui survivre.

Comprenant qu'il souffrait autant qu'elle, Idelwën se pencha et le serra doucement dans ses bras. Gohenlass se cramponna à la reine, enfouissant sa tête dans ses cheveux pendant qu'il se mit à pleurer. La douce elfe le berça avec douceur tout en essayant de l'apaiser. Elle voulait paraître forte, mais elle était aussi désespérée que lui au fond, et ce moment d'affection fit du bien aux deux elfes.

...

Elrond se laissa tomber avec précaution sur le bord du lit de Thranduil. Si les brûlures cicatrisaient lentement, il avait du mal à lutter contre la fièvre et celle-ci faisait délirer le roi qui gémissait et s'agitait de plus en plus. Pour l'apaiser, Elrond prit ses mains dans les siennes et se pencha au-dessus de lui en l'appelant.

\- Thranduil ! Allez… _Echuio_ !

Cela faisait des dizaines de fois qu'il encourageait son ami à se réveiller. Un retour à la conscience, même partiel, ne pouvait qu'annoncer une amélioration de son état… Il le répétait donc souvent, mais il fut le premier étonné en voyant son œil non bandé s'ouvrir. Thranduil poussa un cri de douleur et se débattit, sans doute en proie à des cauchemars qui le poursuivaient au-delà de son réveil et il fallut de longues minutes au seigneur d'Imladris pour parvenir à le calmer.

\- Chut _mellon nìn (mon ami)_ … Tout va bien…

A force d'encouragement et de persuasion, il réussit à l'apaiser et à lui faire reprendre une respiration plus régulière. Néanmoins, ses deux mains restèrent fermement agrippées après celle de son ami. Elrond se força à lui sourire même s'il perçut comme un coup de poignard la douleur et la détresse qui émanèrent de son ami.

\- Tout va bien…

Thranduil se cabra, hurlant presque de douleur pendant qu'une de ses mains lâcha celle d'Elrond pour se porter sur son visage. Ses doigts tremblants se posèrent sur son bandage et il gémit de souffrance avant de murmurer.

\- Je brûle… Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Je brûle !

Il poussa un cri de douleur et Elrond se pencha une nouvelle fois un peu plus sur lui tout en murmurant des incantations magiques pour essayer de diminuer sa douleur avant de lui répondre.

\- Tout est fini mon ami… Les cracheurs de feu sont loin… Chut… Tout est fini…

\- Je brûle… Ils me consument !

\- Non, c'est la douleur, tout va bien… Il ne faut pas paniquer… Je suis là… Thranduil !

Thranduil poussa un dernier gémissement avant de se cabrer et de laisser son regard se poser sur la silhouette penchée au-dessus de lui.

\- Elrond ?

\- Oui _mellon nìn,_ c'est moi tout va bien. _Ceno (Regardez)_ … Vous êtes en sécurité ! Vous êtes chez vous. Le feu n'est pas là…

\- Je brûle… Murmura Thranduil un peu plus calmement.

\- Ce sont vos blessures mon ami, elles sont encore à vif mais je suis en train de préparer une pommade qui va vous apaiser…

\- Je brûle… Répondit Thranduil d'une voix faible, ne parvenant visiblement pas à se concentrer sur ce que son ami disait.

Elrond sentit son cœur se serrer et lui répéta.

\- Je suis là… Tout ira bien _mellon nìn._

Thranduil frémit et tenta de hocher la tête comme s'il avait enfin compris, mais son corps terrassé par la douleur se cabra et il perdit de nouveau connaissance.

...

La prochaine fois qu'il ouvrit les yeux, la douleur lui arracha un long gémissement, mais au moins, il n'eut plus l'impression de brûler vif sous le feu du dragon. Sa plainte attira automatiquement Elrond qui se pencha au-dessus de lui en lui souriant.

\- Hey… De retour parmi nous ?

\- Elrond…

\- Oui… _Man mathach (comment vous sentez-vous ?)_ ?

\- J'ai mal…

\- Cela est normal. Vos brûlures sont profondes… J'ai eu peur de vous perdre. Vous avez repris brièvement connaissance il y a deux jours et puis tout s'est aggravé, mais maintenant tout va bien…

\- Les cracheurs de feu…

\- Vos hommes en ont tué un et repoussé l'autre plus au Nord, il n'y a plus eu d'attaques pour le moment.

\- C'est bien, murmura Thranduil en fermant les yeux.

\- Non… Ne vous endormez pas tout de suite… Je veux que vous buviez une tisane apaisante et que vous preniez le temps de manger quelque chose. Votre corps est faible, il faut le nourrir pour retrouver des forces.

\- Je suis si fatigué et la douleur est si violente…

\- Je sais _mellon nìn_ , je fais ce que je peux pour lutter contre cette dernière.

Thranduil hocha doucement la tête quand soudain, il sembla se rappeler de quelque chose et frémit.

\- Gohenlass ?

Il y avait une réelle inquiétude dans sa voix et Elrond lui sourit.

\- Vous l'avez sauvé… Il vous a porté sur son dos jusqu'ici avant de s'effondrer.

\- Comment va-t-il ?

\- Il a eu quelques heures difficiles, mais tout va bien maintenant.

\- Qu'Eru en soit remercié, murmura avec soulagement Thranduil… Son père m'a offert sa vie… Je ne pouvais pas laisser son fils se faire tuer devant moi sans lui venir en aide… Ce n'est encore qu'un enfant…

\- Je comprends… Soyez rassuré… Il va bien…

Thranduil hocha doucement la tête avant de se laisser aller, mais Elrond le secoua doucement.

\- Non, ne vous endormez pas…

\- Je suis si fatigué… et j'ai mal…

\- Accordez-moi quelques minutes.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura Thranduil pendant que ses yeux se refermaient malgré lui et qu'il céda une nouvelle fois à l'inconscience devant son ami qui cria pour tenter de le retenir.

\- Thranduil… Non !

Mais il était trop tard. Elrond frémit et glissa ses doigts dans le cou du blessé. Son pouls était encore faible et irrégulier.

...

La troisième fois que Thranduil ouvrit les yeux, il fut accueilli non pas par Elrond, mais par le beau sourire d'Idelwën assis sur le bord de sa couche. Sa tendre moitié lui fit un grand sourire.

\- Hey… _Meleth nìn_ , comme je suis heureuse de revoir ce regard…

\- Idelwën…

La reine sourit et se pencha pour lui déposer un rapide baiser sur les lèvres. Thranduil frémit.

\- Comment est la douleur ?

\- Moins violente, murmura le blessé en gémissant doucement. Combien de temps j'ai…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend et Idelwën répondit en lui caressant le haut de la tête.

\- Quelques heures seulement… Le temps que j'arrive à convaincre le seigneur Elrond de prendre un peu de repos maintenant que tu vas mieux.

\- Tu l'as fait venir ?

\- Non, il a senti ta détresse… Il vous a sauvé tous les deux.

\- Tous les deux ?

\- Toi et Gohenlass… D'ailleurs, dit-elle en se levant du lit. Je pense que quelqu'un voudrait te parler pendant que je descends te chercher quelque chose à boire et à manger.

Idelwën déposa un baiser sur le front de son époux avant de se retirer, laissant Gohenlass s'approcher du lit du roi. Le jeune elfe était encore pâle et il chancela une ou deux fois avant de se rapprocher. Thranduil le dévisagea avec un air inquiet.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être dans un lit.

\- Non, _aran nìn_ , je m'inquiète pour vous.

Thranduil tenta de lui sourire malgré la douleur et l'invita d'un signe de la main à venir s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit. Gohenlass le fit sans attendre, appréciant de ne pas rester debout trop longtemps. Il se sentait encore faible et fatigué mais, son seigneur avait repris connaissance et il ne pouvait pas ne pas être prêt de lui. Thranduil lui tendit la main et Gohenlass la prit sans dire un mot.

\- Je suis content de voir que tu es en bonne santé.

 _\- Goheno nin (pardonnez-moi)_ , murmura en réponse le jeune elfe en se mettant à pleurer.

Son corps se mit à trembler et Thranduil tenta de presser sa main plus fort.

\- Que devrais-je te pardonner ?

\- Tout cela est ma faute… Vous avez été blessé pour me sauver…

Gohenlass tremblait de plus en plus et Thranduil se sentit touché par sa peine et sa détresse.

\- Gohenlass… Je ne pouvais te perdre…

\- Tout était pourtant de ma faute… Je suis celui qui a insisté pour que vous rencontriez ces gens… Je n'aurais pas du… _Goheno nin_ …

 _\- Hên nìn (mon enfant)_ , cesse de pleurer. Nous combattions. Ce n'est en rien de ta faute et regarde… Nous sommes en vie…

\- Mais vous êtes si gravement blessé à cause de moi… Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir laissé mourir ?… Pourquoi vouloir me sauver ?

\- Parce que c'est le sacrifice qu'a fait ton père… Et parce que j'ai juré sur son corps, de te protéger comme mon fils…

\- Je ne comprends pas, murmura le jeune elfe.

\- Je suis la raison qui a fait de toi un orphelin. Ton père n'est pas seulement mort à Dagorlad… Il m'a offert sa vie…

Gohenlass frémit en comprenant ce que Thranduil était en train de lui dire. Il tenta de se relever, mais le roi agrippa son poignet plus fermement.

\- Non… Reste là… Il m'a offert sa vie, mais sache que je ne t'ai pas pris sous mon aile par pitié ou parce que j'avais mauvaise conscience. Ton père était comme mon frère… Son fils est comme mon fils…

Gohenlass frémit une nouvelle fois, touché par les mots de son roi dont il sentait bien la fatigue. Il se pencha et déposa sa tête sur son épaule pour se mettre à pleurer. Thranduil enroula son bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Ne pleure pas… Tout va bien…

...

Pourtant, malgré les mots murmuraient à Gohenlass, tout était loin d'aller bien… Même si son corps guérissait lentement le feu du dragon était profond et les traces se verraient à vie… Quatre jours après que son état se soit amélioré, Thranduil avait demandé un miroir à main. Chez les Elfes, tout était dans l'apparence et la sienne lui arracha un haut le cœur… Son œil gauche était blanc et sans vie, sa peau était mutilée par de grandes et profondes cicatrices… Il ne ressemblait plus à un roi, mais à un monstre… Et cela le bouleversait, car il refusait d'être vu comme tel. Alors, se moquant bien des forces que cela lui coûtait, Thranduil faisait appel à sa magie pour effacer ses cicatrices et se redonner un visage humain plus en adéquation avec ce que l'on pouvait attendre d'un roi des elfes.

Il était assis dans son lit lorsque la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit et que Idelwën entra en portant un plateau. A la vue du visage parfait de son époux, elle laissa échapper un cri et le plateau qu'elle tenait. Le contenu se renversa sur le sol, le faisant sursauter au bruit. Thranduil brisa l'illusion et les cicatrices revinrent. Idelwën frémit et se rapprocha de lui.

\- Mais que fais-tu ?

\- Je cherche à améliorer mon sort d'invisibilité. Je ne veux pas qu'une femme aussi belle que toi se retrouve avec un monstre pour mari…

Idelwën frémit.

\- Où vois-tu un monstre ?

\- Là ! Répliqua Thranduil en faisant refléter son visage dans le miroir qu'il tenait à la main.

Son épouse lui sourit et lui prit le miroir des mains.

\- L'homme dans ce miroir n'est pas un monstre… Il est un héros qui n'a pas hésité à se lancer dans un combat dangereux pour sauver des hommes, des femmes et des enfants… L'homme dans ce miroir a été blessé pour sauver la vie d'un être qu'il aime… Non, ce n'est pas un monstre… Il est celui que j'aime et que j'aimerais toujours…

\- Comment pourrais-tu m'aimer ?

\- Comme ne pourrais-je ne pas t'aimer ?

\- Tu ne comprends pas…

\- Non, c'est toi qui ne comprends pas… Tu es l'homme que j'aime peu importe tes cicatrices… Et bientôt, je ne serai pas la seule à t'aimer.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Thranduil intrigué…

\- Tu ne comprends pas… Tu seras bientôt père _meleth nìn_ … J'attends un bébé…

Thranduil se figea, totalement bouleversé par ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

\- Un bébé ?

\- Oui, mon amour… Un bébé… Alors n'use pas tes forces pour rien… Utilise ta magie pour t'aider à te soigner… Cet enfant aura besoin de son père…

Idelwën se pencha pour prendre Thranduil dans ses bras et le roi, encore ému par la nouvelle serra tendrement sa femme dans les bras. Il allait être père… A ce moment là, les cicatrices lui parurent si loin… Plus rien d'autre ne comptait que la femme dans ses bras et l'enfant qu'elle portait…

* * *

 **Vous êtes arrivé au bout de ce chapitre, il vous a plu ou pas d'ailleurs, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une review surtout si vous l'ajoutez en favori, merci d'avance et à bientôt !**


	4. Le Conseil des Elfes

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma. Par contre Idelwën, Gohenlass et Glordrim sont des créations qui m'appartiennent.**

 **Quatrième chapitre de ma fic "l'histoire d'un roi" qui tente de combler les lacunes dans l'histoire de Thranduil et de sa famille.**

 **Dans ce chapitre, Thranduil se rend à Fondcombe pour rencontrer Galadriel et Celeborn et leur faire part de ses craintes devant le mal qui commence insidieusement à ronger Vertbois mais tout le monde n'est pas prêt à croire ses craintes.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait pour parcourir mes fics avec un semblant d'ordre chronologique, passez sur mon profil !**

 **...**

 _ **L'HISTOIRE D'UN ROI**_

 _ **CHAPITRE 4 : Le Conseil des Elfes**_

C'était l'hiver… Une couche de neige fraîche et épaisse craquait sous les sabots de son cheval. Un coup de vent plus violent que les autres arracha la lourde capuche bordée de fourrure de la tête du cavalier, révélant sa longue chevelure au blond argenté.

Thranduil s'immobilisa pour remettre sa capuche en place et frissonna légèrement. Avec le froid qui le prenait à la gorge, le roi des elfes sylvains aurait préféré être chez lui, dans son palais avec sa femme et son magnifique fils qui, à deux ans, faisait déjà sa fierté… Arenor était grand et fort pour son âge, il ferait un bon guerrier et Idelwën ferait de lui un futur roi habile et clairvoyant… Oui, à cet instant précis, fatigué de lutter contre la tempête de neige qui l'encerclait, Thranduil aurait aimé être chez lui…

Mais il ne pouvait pas, parce que depuis quelques temps, il avait comprit que quelque chose était en train de se passer... quelque chose qui l'effrayait parce qu'elle le ramenait directement en des jours maudits qu'il tentait d'oublier… Toutefois, Thranduil ne pouvait rester sourd aux rumeurs et c'est pour cela qu'il sentait mit en route pour Imladris…

Elrond, son meilleur ami, son frère d'arme était l'époux ce Celebrian, fille de Galadriel et de Celeborn, seigneurs de la Lothlorien… Tous deux étaient montés vers le Nord pour rendre une visite à leur fille et Thranduil avait saisit l'occasion pour se rendre à Fondcombe. Il n'était pas si aisé de réunir le Conseil des Elfes et qu'ils se trouvent tous ici, lui éviterai de descendre en Lorien, surtout que Thranduil ne considérait pas ces derniers comme des amis… Au mieux, il était indifférent envers eux… N'avaient-ils pas suivis les ordres de Gil Galad, attendant que les elfes sylvains se fassent massacrer sans lever le petit doigt pour les aider ?

Au final, Galadriel et Celeborn n'étaient pas plus que de simples relations mais, il était de son devoir de les prévenir… de les informer de ce qu'il avait vu rôder dans les ombres de Vertbois…

Thranduil reprit donc sa route en direction d'Imladris tout en luttant contre les éléments de plus en plus déchaînés. C'était comme si ces derniers avaient décidés de lui barrer la route et au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait le coup de vent devint une tempête de plus en plus violente. Les éléments glacés se déchaînèrent autours de lui et, s'il n'avait pas eu la vue perçante de ceux de sa race, Thranduil aurait pu se perdre et ne jamais trouver le chemin de Fondcombe…

...

Malgré sa bonne résistance au froid, Thranduil était trempé et grelottait lorsqu'il arriva enfin dans la cité des elfes. Il tenta néanmoins de faire bonne figure et de ne pas montrer sa fatigue, ni le fait qu'il claquait des dents. Il salua quelques elfes dont Lindris, qui s'inclina avec respect avant de le faire entrer dans le palais pour qu'il se mette au chaud.

\- Je vais prévenir le seigneur Elrond de votre arrivée.

\- _Hantale (merci)_ , répondit Thranduil en frémissant de froid.

Lindris disparu et Thranduil enleva sa cape trempée qu'il déposa sur une banquette avant de se frotter les bras pour se réchauffer. En dessous de sa cape, sa longue tunique grise était, elle aussi, trempée et la douce chaleur du palais, même si elle était appréciable, ne parvenait pas à le réchauffer.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et Thranduil tourna la tête en tentant de se redresser. Un grand elfe à la longue chevelure brune pénétra dans la salle en lui souriant.

 _\- Mellon nìn ! (mon ami !)_

Thranduil sourit à Elrond, heureux de le revoir comme à chaque fois. Elrond se rapprocha et lui donna une accolade sincère tout en déposant sur ses épaules une lourde couverture encore chaude. Le roi des elfes sylvains tourna un regard à la fois interrogateur et plein de gratitude à son ami.

\- C'est de la folie de prendre la route dans cette tempête, malgré votre résistance au froid, je vois bien que vous êtes totalement gelé.

\- Je ne pouvais faire autrement. Je devais vous entretenir d'une affaire importante, répondit simplement Thranduil en tirant la couverture pour qu'elle finisse de l'envelopper.

\- Vous paraissez soucieux.

\- Je le suis, répondit Thranduil d'une voix fatiguée.

\- Est-ce que Idelwën et le petit vont bien ?

Le sourire qui illumina le visage de Thranduil, supprimant instantanément toute trace de fatigue, suffit à rassurer Elrond avant que son ami ne parle.

\- Oui, ils vont bien… Cet enfant est si merveilleux, comme sa mère.

Elrond sourit, heureux de voir la joie que la simple évocation de sa famille amenait sur le visage de son ami, lui qui l'avait vu tant pleurer à la mort de son père.

\- J'espère bientôt connaître la même joie que vous mon ami.

\- Vous serez un père magnifique _gwador nìn (mon frère : au sens de frère d'arme et non de frère de sang)_ …

Les deux amis se donnèrent une nouvelle accolade et Elrond sentit les muscles crispés de Thranduil sous ses doigts.

\- Voulez-vous prendre un peu de repos et manger quelque chose ? Lui demanda-t-il en le tenant par les épaules.

\- Non, je voudrais m'entretenir aves vous et les seigneurs de la Lothlorien.

Elrond hocha la tête, constatant au passage l'inquiétude qui venait de refaire surface dans les yeux de son ami.

\- Mithrandir est arrivé il y a deux jours dois-je le convier aussi ?

Thranduil ne s'attendait pas à la présence de l'istari entre ces murs mais c'était une bonne chose finalement.

\- Oui, bien sûr.

...

Dans la grande salle qu'Elrond utilisait parfois pour réunir ses conseillers les plus proches, se trouvaient Gandalf, Celeborn, Galadriel et le seigneur d'Imladris. La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit et Lindris céda le passage à Thranduil. Le roi des elfes sylvains avait troqué sa longue robe de brocart grise contre une tunique et une surchemise brune prêtées par Elrond le temps que ses habits ne sèchent et malgré le fait qu'il ne portait que sa fine couronne d'argent, il n'en était pas moins impressionnant. Ses larges épaules et sa haute stature lui donnaient l'avantage sur Celeborn et Elrond qu'il dépassait de prés d'une demi-tête. Son regard bleu tirant sur le gris balaya la salle et il s'inclina respectueusement pour saluer Gandalf, Galadriel et Celeborn. Les seigneurs de la Lorien et le mage s'inclinèrent en retour.

\- Cela fait bien longtemps, murmura Galadriel.

\- Je ne sors guère de mon royaume, répliqua Thranduil.

Sur ce simple échange cruellement banal, Elrond sentit immédiatement la tension qui existait entre son meilleur ami et sa belle famille… Il comprit que la réunion allait être longue… ou pas quand il perçu le léger frémissement qui remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale de Thranduil lorsque Celeborn lui demanda.

\- Existe-t-il une raison particulière qui vous pousse à sortir de chez vous dans ce cas ?

Elrond leva une main pour empêcher Thranduil de répondre et fit son plus beau sourire.

\- Si nous prenions place avant de lancer la discussion ?

Thranduil lança un regard en biais à Elrond qui apprécia qu'il n'ait pas son sabre sur lui tellement il le sentit bouillir de colère. Mais, le roi des elfes sylvains s'assit sans faire de remarque et Galadriel tenta de briser la tension qu'elle sentait, elle aussi, poindre. Bien sûr, il lui aurait été facile de se glisser dans l'esprit de Thranduil pour voir ce qui n'allait pas mais, elle préféra attendre qu'il lui fasse part par lui-même de ce qui le troublait. La dame de Lorien n'était pas aveugle, elle voyait bien que derrière son attitude se cachait quelque chose qui le terrifiait et cela l'intriguait car Thranduil, tout comme son père avant lui, ne craignait pas grand-chose… Pas même sa propre mort...

\- Vous semblez préoccuper.

\- Je le suis…

\- Vous souhaitez nous en parler ?

\- J'ai traversé l'une des plus violente tempête de neige que j'ai eu à affronter pour venir ici, lui répondit sèchement Thranduil.

\- Alors, nous vous écoutons…

Thranduil frémit et se prit les mains en signe de nervosité avant de répondre, ce qui intrigua Elrond car, la nervosité n'était en rien un trait habituel de son caractère.

\- Il se passe des choses étranges dans Vertbois.

Sa voix était sourde et inquiète. Instinctivement, Elrond posa une main sur son bras comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était là pour le soutenir.

\- Quel genre de chose ? Demanda Celeborn, intrigué.

\- Une ombre s'étend lentement… Des choses étranges se produisent… Des elfes ne rentrent plus… Les bois deviennent sombres… Les arbres parlent de mort…

\- Savez-vous d'où cela peut venir ? Demanda Galadriel.

\- Non… Cela est trop diffus mais le mal rôde…

\- Sans preuves concrètes, comme pouvons-nous savoir d'où cela peut-il bien venir ? Demanda Gandalf.

Le regard que lui adressa Thranduil aurait suffit à faire fuir certaines personnes mais, le mage soutint le regard du roi qui soupira.

\- Je n'ai peut-être pas de preuves dans le sens où vous l'entendez mais j'ai mon ressentit et… je me souviens très exactement quand les mêmes impressions m'ont assaillit la dernière fois…

Même sans qu'il n'ajoute autre chose, Elrond perçu la peine de son ami et comprit qu'il faisait allusion à la mort de son père et à la présence de leur ennemi à tous… Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Des impressions ? Nota ironiquement Celeborn.

\- Vos sens vous trompent peut-être _mellon nìn_ , s'empressa d'ajouter Elrond pour éviter le début d'une dispute, notre ennemi est mort depuis longtemps.

\- Oui, Sauron ne peut revenir sans que nous le sachions, répondit Galardriel.

Thranduil émit un petit rire amusé qui intrigua ses interlocuteurs avant de se lever et de dire tout en tournant autour de la table comme un prédateur pendant qu'un sourire étrange se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

\- Sauron est plus intelligent que vous ne le serez jamais, vous qui êtes assis à cette table ! … Il vous a tous berné en se forgeant un anneau de pouvoir et en vous faisant croire que les vôtres étaient uniques… Ces pseudos pouvoirs vous ont affaibli et cela lui a presque permis de tous nous détruire... Vous voyez, aucun anneau n'a été donné aux elfes sylvains… Mais ce n'est pas plus mal... Cela nous laisse voir ce que vous ne voyez pas... Même si je sais que pour vous cela veut juste dire que nous n'avons que peu d'importance... A quoi bon donner un anneau à de simples Avaris et Nandors… Même si leur roi est Sindar… D'ailleurs quel était donc cet homme qui osait se faire appeler roi ? N'est ce pas ? … Quel sacrilège à vos yeux… Mais c'était bien pourtant ce qu'était mon père… Un roi… Son peuple dépassait largement les vôtres… Qui parmi vous pouvait aligner une armée de plusieurs milliers d'elfes ?… Je me suis longtemps demandé si cela n'avait pas joué contre nous… Si cela n'était pas la raison pour laquelle vous les avez laissé nous massacrer…

\- Je ne peux vous laisser dire cela, dit Celeborn en se levant à son tour. Votre père était colérique et vos hommes nombreux mais indisciplinés, c'est cela qui vous a mené à votre perte ! Pas autre chose !

\- Indiscipliné oui… Je crois qu'ils le sont toujours, mais cela n'en fait-il pas les guerriers les plus dangereux de toutes les terres habitées ?

Personne ne répondit et Thranduil se pencha au dessus de la table.

\- Alors si certains de ces guerriers commencent à disparaître sans raison, je sais que quelque chose de terrible se fomente dans l'ombre et que nous devons être préparés à l'affronter…

\- N'avez-vous pas trop abusé du vin dont nous vous savons si grand consommateur ? Demanda Celeborn en ricanant.

Thranduil se redressa, dépassant largement le seigneur de la Lothlorien et Elrond se leva d'un bon pour le retenir par un bras.

\- Non.

Le ton du seigneur d'Imladris était ferme et Thranduil ne dit rien, par contre, Elrond sentit clairement le frémissement qui le parcouru. Celeborn sourit.

\- Colérique… Ricana-t-il.

\- Assis-toi, lui dit Galadriel pour l'empêcher de continuer à provoquer Thranduil.

Celeborn le fit en souriant et Thranduil lui aurait bien sauté à la gorge si Elrond ne tenait pas toujours son bras.

\- Nos mots à tous ont dépassés nos pensées, dit Galadriel. Je ne doute pas que certains de vos sujets disparaissent et que cela vous inquiète mais pourquoi évoquer directement notre ancien ennemi ? N'y a-t-il rien d'autre qui pourrait l'expliquer ?

\- Sans doute, répondit Thranduil en frémissant. Mais je sais ce que je ressens… Vous plus qu'aucune autre personne dans cette salle, devriez savoir ce qu'un ressentit peut vous apprendre.

\- Je le sais en effet, mais je ne peux envisager que notre ennemi ne soit pas mort à la fin de cette terrible guerre.

Thranduil tourna la tête vers Elrond, attendant que ce dernier prenne sa défense et se range à ses côtés.

\- Non, en effet, nous l'avons vaincu, répondit Elrond.

L'expression déçue qu'il lut sur le visage de son ami le toucha. Thranduil fit deux pas pour s'éloigner de lui.

\- Comment pouvez-vous dire cela ? Surtout vous… Vous savez que nous ne l'avons pas détruit ! Vous savez qu'il reviendra un jour et je sais que c'est le cas !

 _\- Gwador nìn_ …

\- Non ! Ne m'appelez pas comme ça… Si vous aussi vous pensez que je mens ou que j'invente des histoires, ne m'appelez plus comme ça…

\- Vous êtes dans l'extrême Thranduil, dit Gandalf en se levant à son tour de son siège. Nous sentons tous que vous êtes inquiet et nous vous croyons mais, nous avons besoin de vraies preuves.

\- Des preuves ? Combien de corps voulez-vous Mithrandir ? 10 ? … 100 ?... 1000 ? … Le mien peut-être ?

\- Thranduil… Tenta de répondre le magicien.

\- Non… Je ne veux plus vous entendre… Comment ai-je pu penser que les choses avaient changées ? … Je n'aurais pas du venir… ça n'en valait pas la peine… Rien ne bouge... Vous agissez tout le temps de la même manière... Il n'y a donc aucun remord ? ... Que vaut la vie d'une poignée d'elfes des bois ? Rien… Comme d'habitude… Nous nous débrouillerons seul… Comme toujours…

Thranduil se retourna et se dirigea vers la sortie. Elrond fit un pas pour le suivre mais, son ami murmura en frémissant.

 _\- Pedin i phith in anîron, a nin ù-cheniathagir ! (je peux dire ce que je souhaite, vous ne comprendrez pas !)_

Puis, il sortit de la salle en laissant échapper un juron que tous entendirent. Celeborn se leva mais Galadriel le retint de la main.

\- Laisse-le !

\- Cette attitude n'est pas digne d'un sindar, mais bien d'un homme qui s'est autoproclamé roi des elfes. Il est aussi ingérable que son père.

\- Non, dit Elrond. Je le connais mieux qu'aucun autre ici... Il est véritablement inquiet… C'est son inquiétude qui parle.

\- Etre inquiet ne justifie pas ce genre d'attitude, marmonna Celeborn.

\- Pouvez-vous essayer de lui parler ? Demanda Gandalf.

\- Je ne sais s'il m'écoutera.

\- Il vous aime comme un frère, bien sûr qu'il vous écoutera, répondit Gandalf.

\- Il souffre tellement, murmura Galadriel… C'est cette souffrance qui fait de lui ce qu'il est.

\- Je sais, dit Elrond… La mort de son père le hante…

\- Il n'y a pas que cela... Parlez-lui, dit Galadriel.

...

Elrond retrouva Thranduil dans un petit salon un peu plus loin. Son ami était droit et raide mais, sa souffrance était visible, comme en témoignait les tremblements de son corps et les larmes qu'il luttait pour retenir.

\- Thranduil…

\- Laissez-moi… Si vous pensez comme eux, laissez-moi.

Thranduil frémit et porta la main à son visage pour essayer de cacher les larmes qu'il ne pouvait plus retenir.

\- Je ne pense pas comme eux. Je sais que cela vous fait du mal et que vous avez peur… Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe là-bas, ni si c'est vraiment les prémices du retour de notre ennemi mais… Je ne vous laisserais pas seul pour affronter ça…

\- Que se passera-t-il Elrond ? Demanda Thranduil en redressant la tête pendant que sa voix tremblait un peu. Que se passera-t-il quand cette ombre englobera Idelwën et notre fils… Parce que c'est ce que je ressens au fond de moi, je vais les perdre…

Thranduil éclata en sanglot en s'effondrant et Elrond le réceptionna dans ses bras… C'était donc cela… Son agressivité, sa colère… Il avait peur de perdre tout ce qui le faisait vivre… Ses larmes étaient violentes et il tremblait dans ses bras. Alors Elrond le serra un peu plus fort, le berçant comme on berce un enfant après un cauchemar.

\- Cela ne se passera pas…

\- Si… J'avais ressentit cela pour mes parents… Et je ne me suis pas trompé… Elrond, je vais les perdre… et je ne veux pas les perdre… Il faut m'aider… Par pitié… Il faut m'aider…

Thranduil fini de s'écrouler et Elrond se laissa tomber sur une banquette en le tenant toujours contre lui.

\- Je suis là… Je serai toujours là _hanar (frère : dans le sens de frère de sang)_ …

\- Je suis si fatigué… Ces visions me hantent tous les jours un peu plus…

\- Alors, il faut se reposer et nous en parlerons demain…

Thranduil ne dit rien et Elrond se redressa pour l'allonger sur la banquette. Le roi des elfes sylvain se laissa faire.

\- Je n'arrive pas à dormir.

\- Je vais vous aider, répondit Elrond en lui souriant. Il faut fermer les yeux… Je vais vous aider…

Thranduil frémit et ferma les yeux. Il sentait bien que son corps était épuisé et qu'il avait besoin de repos. Elrond posa une main sur son front et murmura des mots paisants. Thranduil frémit une nouvelle fois et ne mit que quelques secondes à s'endormir. Elrond se redressa et prit une couverture qu'il déposa doucement sur son ami avant de vérifier le feu dans la cheminée. Puis, il revint vers lui et posa une main sur son front.

\- Reposez-vous… Je suis à vos côtés… Tout ira bien… Je ferais ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que ce cauchemar ne se réalise pas...


	5. L'ombre de Mirwood

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma. Par contre Idelwën, Gohenlass et Glordrim sont des créations qui m'appartiennent.**

 **Cinquième chapitre de ma fic "l'histoire d'un roi" qui tente de combler les lacunes dans l'histoire de Thranduil et de sa famille.**

 **Dans ce chapitre, alors que Thranduil apprécie de passer du temps avec sa famille, il sent bien que quelque chose de mauvais se prépare au fin fond de Mirwood. Les prémices de cette ombre s'étendent déjà sur Vertbois et lorsque l'une des patrouilles rentre au palais atteinte par un mal étrange, le roi des elfes sylvains comprend que son instinct ne lui avait pas menti.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message en commentaire !**

 **PS : Au fait pour parcourir mes fics avec un semblant d'ordre chronologique, passez sur mon profil !**

 **...**

 _ **L'HISTOIRE D'UN ROI**_

 _ **Chapitre 5 : L'ombre de Mirkwood**_

L'hiver touchait à sa fin mais, pour la premières fois depuis de longues années, Thranduil aurait aimé qu'il se prolonge car le printemps qui débutait ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'il attendait… Oh bien sûr, les arbres reprenaient leurs feuilles, mais quelque chose avait changé… Quelque chose que Thranduil sentait poindre depuis bien longtemps… Vertbois n'était plus le même… Il devenait sombre… effrayant… Les arbres murmuraient de plus en plus que des menaces approchaient… Thranduil le savait… Même si les autres elfes refusaient de le voir, lui le savait… Ce qui se profilait à l'horizon n'annonçait rien de bon…

Un frémissement le parcouru pendant qu'il regardait la forêt depuis la terrasse de ses appartements. Un petit gémissement le tira de ses sombres pensées et ses yeux tombèrent sur Arenor. Le petit elfe qui venait d'avoir deux ans était dans les bras de son père, fermement accroché à sa poitrine et Thranduil appréciait ce moment de douceur avec son fils, même si ce dernier venait de s'endormir dans ses bras. Il le berça doucement pendant que la petite tête blonde se pressa un peu plus contre son épaule. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre derrière lui et Idelwën posa une main sur son bras avant de lui adresser un grand sourire.

\- Et si tu le couchais ?

\- J'aime le tenir dans mes bras.

\- Je le sais… Mais il serait quand même mieux dans son lit.

Thranduil sourit en hochant la tête et entra dans l'appartement. Avec délicatesse, il déposa son fils dans son lit et le borda avant de caresser son front et de lui déposer un doux baiser sur le front.

 _\- Losto mae mîr nìn (dors bien mon trésor)_ …

Idelwën sourit et prit le bras de son époux pour se presser doucement contre lui. Elle aimait le voir aussi tendre et affectueux avec leur fils… Les gens qui ne le connaissaient pas, le prenaient pour quelqu'un de froid et d'hautain sans savoir qui était réellement le vrai Thranduil… Un homme tendre et aimant, marqué par les épreuves traversées depuis sa jeunesse et se camouflant derrière un masque à l'instar de la magie qui cachait les profondes cicatrices de son visage… Chez les elfes, tout se jouait sur l'apparence… Thranduil savait en jouer mieux que n'importe quel autre sur ces terres, réservant sa vraie facette aux seules personnes qui comptaient réellement pour lui…

Le couple princier observait Arenor étendu dans son petit lit lorsqu'ils perçurent une agitation inhabituelle. Délaissant Idelwën, Thranduil se dirigea vers la terrasse et se pencha légèrement à l'extérieur… Des cris légèrement angoissés lui parvinrent et il frémit avant de faire rapidement demi-tour.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Idelwën un peu inquiète.

\- Reste là !

\- Thranduil ! S'exclama la jeune femme qui avait horreur qu'il ne la laisse sur la touche.

\- La patrouille est rentrée ! Lui lança Thranduil avant de sortir à grandes enjambées de la pièce.

La patrouille… Bien conscient des dangers qui étaient en train de les entourer et tentant de lutter contre la disparition de certains elfes qui ne rentraient plus jamais après s'être aventuré hors du palais, Thranduil avait instauré des patrouilles régulières dans leur territoire et dans le reste de Vertbois afin de se préparer au mieux contre les menaces éventuelles… Pour le moment, rien n'avait été signalé mais là… Il savait que quelque chose s'était passé et une profonde inquiétude le marqua…

...

Quand le roi déboula dans la salle du trône, les elfes qui étaient amassés là s'écartèrent tout en continuant de discuter vivement. Thranduil se fendit rapidement un passage dans cette foule de guerrier qu'il dépassait tous en taille comme en stature.

Lorsqu'il se rapprocha, la première chose qu'il remarqua fut le corps recouvert de sang de trois elfes étendus sur le sol. Un frisson le parcouru… Thranduil avait raison, quelque chose rampait dans l'ombre… Mais ce ne fut pas tout, du coin de l'œil, il remarqua le capitaine de la patrouille qui se dirigeait vers lui en boitant… Un capitaine à la peau si pâle qu'elle était presque grise et son cœur se gela quand il l'entendit murmurer en s'effondrant.

 _\- Aran nìn (mon seigneur)_ …

\- Gohenlass !

Le roi elfe plongea et récupéra le corps de son ami avant qu'il ne heurte violement le sol. Il l'allongea dans ses bras et posa une main sur sa joue.

\- Gohenlass ! _Tiro nin (regarde-moi)_ !

Le jeune elfe frémit et posa ses yeux verts sur son souverain… Des yeux fiévreux et épuisés… Thranduil se força à lui sourire, tentant d'ignorer la chaleur de sa peau qui le terrifiait.

\- C'est ça… Ne ferme pas les yeux ! Je suis là...

 _\- Im harnannen (je suis blessé)_ !

\- Je le vois mon enfant, lui répondit Thranduil en cherchant sa blessure du regard…

 _\- Nidh (aïe. ça fait mal)_ … Murmura faiblement le jeune elfe en fermant doucement les yeux.

\- Où es-tu blessé ? Demanda Thranduil qui ne repérait pas de sang _._

Les doigts de Gohenlass se crispèrent sur sa cuisse gauche et Thranduil remarqua le pantalon déchiré de son ami. Ses doigts volèrent à la blessure et il se figea… Ce n'était pas une plaie sanglante mais une piqûre… Une profonde piqûre qui rendait sa peau violacée et il frémit en redressant la tête vers les autres amassés autour de lui.

\- Du poison !

Il chercha du regard un elfe à la chevelure rousse foncé tirant sur le châtain et l'apostropha.

\- Galion ! Les guérisseurs et vite !

L'échanson royal s'inclina rapidement et partit en courant pendant que le regard de Thranduil tomba sur Gohenlass étendu dans ses bras. Son cœur se serra en découvrant ses yeux clos. Le jeune homme venait de perdre connaissance. Thranduil plaqua sa main sur sa poitrine pour sentir sa respiration et les battements de son cœur… Les deux étaient faibles… Le poison agissait vite… Il ne fallait pas perdre de temps…

...

Gohenlass était étendu dans un lit et semblait se débattre contre un ennemi invisible si on en jugeait par ses mouvements et ses cris de douleur. Idelwën prit ses mains et les bloqua tout en lui murmurant des mots apaisant. La jeune femme ne savait pas si cela changerait grand-chose mais, elle refusait de le regarder souffrir sans être à ses côtés. Sa peau était toujours aussi pâle et la sueur collait ses cheveux à son front.

En arrière, debout face à un guérisseur, se tenait Thranduil. L'elfe qu'il fixait avec un regard sombre ne semblait pas ravi d'être obligé de raconter à son roi ce qu'il était en train de lui apprendre.

\- Je suis désolé… Je ne connais pas ce poison… Je ne sais plus que faire _aran nìn_.

\- Vous savez que je ne peux me satisfaire de cette réponse.

\- Je le sais et j'en suis désolé…

\- Comment vont les autres ?

\- Deux sont déjà morts et trois autres sont dans un état proche de votre ami. Aucun d'eux ne passera la nuit.

\- Ce n'est pas possible…

\- Je suis désolé…

\- Mais votre médecine n'était-elle pas la meilleure de toutes les terres connues ?

\- Nous ne savons pas contre quel poison nous luttons et rien ne semble les soulager.

\- Avons-nous une idée de ce qui a bien pu les attaquer ?

\- Non… C'est comme si on leur avait enfoncé un énorme dard…

Thranduil frémit et tenta de cacher ses émotions pendant qu'il tourna la tête vers le lit de Gohenlass. Son regard croisa celui d'Idelwën et la jeune femme frémit. Elle était la seule à pouvoir lire dans les expressions de son époux et celle-ci n'annonçait rien de bon.

\- Aucun d'eux n'a parlé ? Demanda Thranduil en retournant la tête vers le guérisseur.

\- Non… _aran nìn_ …

Ce fut à cet instant qu'un garde entra dans la pièce. Le regard agacé que lui tourna le roi, peu ravi de l'intrusion lui fit baisser la tête et il murmura en bredouillant maladroitement.

\- Galion est revenu.

Le roi changea d'expression et, plantant sur place les deux hommes, il se précipita dans le couloir pour voir son échanson venir dans sa direction d'un pas rapide. Thranduil le rejoignit et demanda légèrement anxieux.

\- Vous l'avez trouvé ?

\- Oui, _aran nìn,_ répondit Galion avec un léger sourire.

Thranduil le gratifia d'une tape sur l'épaule qui valait bien tous les compliments du monde avant de regarder dans son dos. Une silhouette arrivait d'un pas sautillant… Une silhouette brune assez particulière. L'homme, avec son chapeau pointu et sa robe recouverte de feuilles et de branchages salua maladroitement Thranduil.

 _\- Aran nìn !_

\- Radagast, je suis heureux que nous vous ayons trouvé.

\- Je suis heureux de me retrouver chez vous-même si cela ne faisait pas parti des mes projets. J'avais un arbre qui voulait que je lui rende visite mais Galion m'a rapporté que la situation était préoccupante et…

\- Cela ne vous dérange pas que nous parlions après ? Le coupa un peu sèchement Thranduil. La situation de ces hommes est fragile… Ils ne passeront pas la nuit sans aide.

\- Je ne sais si je pourrais les aider, dit le mage, troublé par l'inquiétude qui émanait des paroles du roi des elfes.

\- Je vous prie d'essayer…

L'istari hocha la tête et lui emboîta le pas…

...

Radagast soutenait la tête de Gohenlass auquel il finissait de faire boire une coupe remplie d'un breuvage verdâtre. La fièvre semblait avoir diminué et le jeune elfe gémissait moins même si la douleur paraissait encore vive. Thranduil se tenait dans son dos, les bras croisés. Les deux hommes étaient seuls. Idelwën ayant été prendre soin du jeune Arenor. Le roi attendait que le mage brun parle le premier. Ce dernier déposa doucement la tête du blessé sur l'oreiller et se retourna vers le roi en soupirant.

\- Je crois que ce breuvage leur fait du bien…

\- Je préférerais que vous en soyez sûr.

\- La fièvre diminue et la douleur aussi donc…

\- A quoi avons-nous à faire istari ? Demanda Thranduil en se penchant vers Radagast.

Ce dernier sursauta en frémissant.

\- Je ne le sais pas encore mais, il y a des forces obscures à l'œuvre dans toute la région.

\- Ça je le sais, je veux savoir ce qui les a attaqués.

\- La forêt devient sombre… Elle se couvre de toiles géantes.

\- De toiles ?

\- Oui... De lointaines descendantes d'Ungoliant… Elles s'installent dans les coins reculés, en dehors des chemins… Il ne faudra plus quitter les chemins… Elles se multiplient si vite…

\- Des descendantes d'Ungoliant ? Répéta Thranduil un peu incrédule en se laissant tomber assis sur le bord du lit de Gohenlass dont il serra doucement la main sans y penser.

\- Oui… Confirma avec emphase Radagast… Elles assombrissent Vertbois…

Thranduil pressa un peu plus fort la main de Gohenlass.

\- D'où viennent ces araignées ?

\- Ça, je ne peux vous répondre _aran nìn_ … Mais l'ombre continue d'avancer… doucement, mais elle avance… La peur fait son chemin… Il faut vous préparer… Vous allez devoir la combattre…


	6. Cauchemar

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma. Par contre Idelwën, Gohenlass et Glordrim sont des créations qui m'appartiennent.**

 **Sixième chapitre de ma fic "l'histoire d'un roi" qui tente de combler les lacunes dans l'histoire de Thranduil et de sa famille.**

 **Dans ce chapitre, alors que Thranduil est préoccupé par le mal qui semble s'étendre dans Vertbois, il s'endort dans la chambre de son fils qui a 4 ans et se retrouve en proie à un violent cauchemar dont il ne peut se réveiller et qui lui présente des éléments de son destin.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise** **et surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message en commentaire !**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait pour parcourir mes fics avec un semblant d'ordre chronologique, passez sur mon profil !**

 **...**

 ** _L'HISTOIRE D'UN ROI_**

 ** _Chapitre 6 : Cauchemar_**

Depuis l'arrivée massive des araignées géantes, un an plus tôt, les elfes sylvains luttaient sans relâche pour tenter de repousser les monstrueuses bestioles mais, leur nombre n'avait cessé de croître car, elles avaient creusées de grandes galeries aux pieds des arbres plusieurs fois centenaires… Des galeries dans lesquelles, elles se terraient et dont il était difficile de les chasser... Les elfes parvenaient à les repousser hors des frontières de leur royaume, mais cela était de plus en plus compliqué de les empêcher de progresser dans le bois.

La lutte était âpre... Radagast avait enseigné aux guérisseurs la formule qui permettait de lutter contre le venin, mais certains blessés n'étaient parfois pas ramener à temps et la médecine des elfes ne pouvait alors plus rien faire pour éviter le drame... Depuis le début, une vingtaine de guerrier était mort… Cela pouvait paraître peu, mais cela suffisait à plonger Thranduil dans la tristesse. Le roi des elfes sylvains avait vu périr tellement de braves à la bataille de Dagorlad que la perte de la moindre vie le terrassait…

Idelwën comprenait sa peine. Elle la partageait mais, elle voyait bien aussi que cela changeait peu à peu le caractère de son époux. Finissant de le rendre refermé sur lui-même… Pourtant si Thranduil pouvait paraître froid de prime abord, il était, en réalité, sensible à la peine de tous les peuples… Ne l'avait-il pas prouvé en allant au secours des Hommes assaillis par les grands serpents du Nord ? Ce face à face le marquerait à vie… Même s'il ne se plaignait pas… Même s'il n'en parlait plus… Se dissimulant habilement derrière un voile de magie qui lui arrivait de laisser tomber en sa seule présence, quand il était fatigué… Cela lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent en ce moment… et il y avait de quoi… Thranduil était un roi ferme, mais juste et soucieux de la vie des gens qui dépendaient de lui… C'était pour cette raison qu'il essayait d'être de toutes les patrouilles, envoyant ses soldats se reposer alors que lui-même refusait obstinément de prendre quelques heures de sommeil…

 _\- Mon sort ne sera pas différent de celui de mes soldats._

 _\- Mais tes soldats dorment ! S'était exclama Idelwën… Laisse Gohenlass ou Galion prendre un peu le relais ! Tu ne pourras pas continuer longtemps sans sommeil !_

Thranduil avait frémit avant d'observer son épouse et un fin sourire s'était formé sur ses lèvres.

 _\- De tous les elfes de ce royaume, il y en bien qu'une pour me tenir tête…_

 _\- De tous les elfes de ce royaume, il y en qu'une qui partage ton lit et elle aimerait bien t'y croiser de temps en temps !_

Les deux époux avaient pouffé de rire, désarmant une situation lourde et Thranduil s'était baissé pour donner un long baiser à Idelwën. Les bras de cette dernière s'était pendu à son cou pour l'attirer contre elle et ne plus le laisser partir. Elle l'aimait tellement…

...

Quand Thranduil ouvrit les yeux, il faisait nuit… Une douce brise pénétrait dans la chambre des souverains. Le roi cligna des yeux et frémit en se redressant un peu. La couverture glissa, révélant son torse et son bras recouverts de brûlures… S'il prenait le temps de dissimuler les traces sur son visage, il n'utilisait pas de magie pour celles qui bardaient sa poitrine… A part Idelwën, personne ne le croisait aussi dénudé et il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de se dissimuler aux yeux de celle qu'il aimait. D'autant plus que c'était elle qui avait changé ses bandages plusieurs fois par jour pendant des mois jusqu'à ce que sa peau cicatrise…

Les yeux de Thranduil se posèrent sur son épouse qui dormait en lui tournant le dos. Il lui caressa doucement les épaules avant de lui déposer un baiser dans la nuque. Puis, il remonta les draps sur son corps aux courbes parfaites et tendit le bras pour enfiler une longue robe de chambre de soie et de lin grise avant de se lever de son lit.

Doucement, il traversa la pièce et ouvrit une porte sur la droite, pénétrant dans une autre chambre au centre de laquelle se trouvait un petit lit en bois sculpté. Thranduil se rapprocha et se pencha au dessus du lit de son fils qui dormait sur le dos, les bras écartés. Le roi se laissa tomber assis sur un banc à côté de son lit et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en voyant son enfant aussi paisible… Thranduil aurait aimé pouvoir être comme lui, mais, ses pensées étaient sombres… Sombres et violentes… D'ailleurs c'était l'un de ces songes qui venait de le tirer de son sommeil. Le roi savait qu'il aurait du essayer de se rendormir mais, les images tournaient encore dans sa tête… Alors il préféra rester là, assis sur ce banc à côté de son fils, plutôt que de se rallonger pour revoir encore en songe ces images de mort.

Ce que le roi n'avait pas prévu c'est qu'il finirait par s'endormir là… Assis sur ce banc, la tête basculant contre la barrière du berceau de son fils dont il tenait la main en la passant par les barreaux.

Comme il n'avait pas prévu non plus de se retrouver en plein cœur de la forêt en tenant son fils par la main. Le roi et le tout jeune prince était heureux. Thranduil montrait à Arenor, les plantes et les arbres, lui expliquant leur usage comme sa mère, Merilruin, l'avait fait pour lui lorsqu'il était petit… Le moment était merveilleux et rempli de tendresse, mais tout cela ne dura pas… Subitement la forêt devint sombre et sinistre. Le petit garçon fit part à son père de sa volonté de rentrer au plus vite au palais pour se mettre à l'abri, mais Thranduil le prit dans ses bras et le rassura en lui disant qu'il avait encore une plante merveilleuse à lui montrer… Une plante aux feuilles vertes lumineuses et uniques dont la simple vision changerait la vie du roi et du jeune prince. Le petit Arenor opina de la tête pour lui dire qu'il acceptait de continuer, mais tendit les mains pour que son père le prenne dans ses bras. Thranduil le fit en souriant et les deux elfes s'enfoncèrent un peu plus loin dans la forêt…. Une forêt qui perdait ses couleurs pour devenir sombre et sinistre derrière chacun de leurs pas… Arenor, qui regardait par-dessus la puissante épaule de son père, s'en rendit compte et se mit à pleurer. Le roi s'immobilisa et posa son fils à terre pour lui demander.

\- Que se passe-t-il _mîr nìn (mon trésor) ?_

\- La forêt est toute noire, hoqueta le petit garçon.

Thranduil se redressa et observa à son tour l'étrange phénomène. Un frisson glacial le parcouru pendant qu'Arenor se pendait à sa main.

\- On peut rentrer maintenant _ada (papa)_?

\- Oui, dit le roi en sentant le danger. Il faut que nous rentrions et vite.

Lorsque le roi fit demi-tour, un vent glacial balaya la forêt, effaçant le chemin qu'ils venaient de prendre et déboussolant Thranduil qui chancela doucement. Le petit garçon tira une nouvelle fois sur la main de son père.

 _\- Ada_ ! Que se passe-t-il _ada_ ?

Thranduil observa la forêt autour de lui en vacillant doucement.

\- Je ne sais pas où nous sommes…

\- Ce n'est pas possible _ada_ … Tu connais tous les arbres…

\- Pas ceux là… Je ne les reconnais plus… Nous sommes perdus...

Et soudain, alors que Thranduil tentait de comprendre ce qui se passait, il entendit des bruits étranges qui le glacèrent… Des cliquetis… Des sifflements… Il y avait des araignées… Il eut juste le temps d'attraper son fils avant qu'une dizaine d'araignées géantes ne surgissent en poussant des cris d'épouvante qui lui glacèrent le sang. Arenor se mit à pleurer et le roi partit en courant pour leur échapper. Il n'avait pas d'armes… Leurs vies étaient en danger…

Thranduil couru aussi vite que ses jambes pouvaient le porter… Mais les araignées étaient agiles et rapides. Elles ne se laissèrent pas distancer… Pire… En sautant par-dessus un tronc d'arbe, Thranduil perdit l'équilibre et bascula en avant… Dans un réflexe hérité de ses années d'entrainement à l'art de la guerre, il parvint à effectuer une roulade avant pour éviter que son fils ne soit écrasé par son poids et blessé mais, cela avait suffit pour que les araignées les rattrapent. Juste au moment où il se releva l'une d'elle bondit sur lui et planta son dard venimeux dans sa cuisse droite. Thranduil poussa un cri et se cramponna à un arbre pour ne pas s'écrouler… La douleur qui irradia de sa cuisse faillit lui faire perdre connaissance sur le coup mais, il eu le réflexe de déposer son fils sur le sol et de lui hurler.

\- Cours Arenor ! Vite ! Cours !

 _\- Ada_ ! Il faut venir avec moi !

\- Je suis désolé mon petit ! Cours !

Le petit garçon hocha la tête et se mit à courir pendant que Thranduil ramassa une longue branche qui traînait sur le sol pour la planter comme une lance dans l'œil d'une araignée qui poussa un grand cri de douleur avant de s'enfuir. Le roi se redressa et voulu rejoindre son fils qui courait devant lui mais, sa jambe céda et il bascula à plat ventre sur le sol. Dans un réflexe, il leva la tête juste au moment où deux orcs, surgissant de nulle part empoignèrent le petit garçon qui se mit à hurler. Thranduil frémit et tenta de se redresser.

\- Non ! _Ion nìn (mon fils)_ !

Mais il n'y parvint pas parce qu'une araignée surgissant elle-aussi de nulle part lui sauta dessus et lui planta son dard dans le dos. La douleur fut terrible et Thranduil laissa un cri s'échapper avant que le noir ne l'englobe et qu'il murmure une dernière fois en se sentant mourir.

\- Arenor !

...

Thranduil se sentit violemment secoué et ouvrit les yeux en grimaçant, découvrant le visage d'Idelwën qui le regardait avec un air paniqué.

\- Oh par Eru, j'ai enfin réussi à te réveiller !

Thranduil frémit et regarda autours de lui. Il était étendu par terre dans la chambre d'Arenor qui pleurait dans son lit, sans doute réveillé par les cris de sa mère ou les siens… Idelwën avait enfilé à la hâte une robe de chambre de soie dorée et se trouvait au dessus de lui.

\- Assis-toi… Comme tu m'as fait peur !

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Thranduil en se redressant.

\- Je ne sais pas… C'est à toi de me le dire, dit-elle en se levant pour prendre Arenor dans ses bras et le bercer.

Le petit garçon hoqueta et Idelwën lui murmura quelques mots apaisants. Thranduil décida de rester assis sur le sol un moment lorsqu'il sentit un frisson le épouse, tout en tenant leur enfant dans les bras se remit à genoux prêt de lui et le petit garçon sauta dans les bras de son père.

 _\- Ada_ … J'ai eu tellement peur… Tu criais et tu avais mal...

\- Moi aussi _ion nìn_ … J'ai eu peur... J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu.

\- Je suis là _ada_ … Je suis là…

\- Je le vois… Je le vois… Tu vas retourner au lit, d'accord.

\- Oui _ada_ …

Thranduil serra une dernière fois son fils dans ses bras pour s'assurer qu'il était bien vivant avant de le tendre à Idelwën qui l'embrassa tendrement en le remettant au lit. Puis, elle se tourna vers Thranduil et l'aida à se relever. Les jambes du jeune roi se mirent à trembler et il se serait effondré si elle ne l'avait pas rattrapé avant de le guider dans leur propre chambre.

La belle elfe blonde laissa tomber Thranduil assis sur le bord de leur lit avant de prendre place à ses côtés. Ses mains caressèrent doucement son visage, tâchant de ne pas lui faire remarquer que l'illusion avait disparue. Mais, Thranduil dût s'en rendre compte et frémit avant de faire disparaître ses cicatrices. Idelwën lui sourit avec amour.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Je ne sais… Tout était si réel…

\- Raconte-moi…

Thranduil frémit.

\- J'étais dans la forêt avec Arenor et soudain, elle s'est transformée… Elle est devenue dangereuse. Il y avait des araignées et des orcs. Ils nous ont attaqués… Les orcs ont emmenés Arenor et…

Thranduil se tut et son épouse l'encouragea à poursuivre.

\- Et ?

\- Les araignées m'ont tué je crois…

\- C'est horrible…

\- Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar…

\- Non, tu ne comprends pas… Je n'arrivais plus à te réveiller… C'était comme si ce cauchemar voulait te garder dans sa réalité…

\- Alors c'est plus qu'un cauchemar… Murmura Thranduil… Arenor n'a que 4 ans… Il est si petit… Je ne supporterais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose par ma faute…

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute…

\- Si, il avait senti le danger… Il voulait faire demi-tour mais, j'ai voulu poursuivre pour découvrir une plante merveilleuse aux feuilles vertes… Et cela nous a tués…

Thranduil se mit à trembler et Idelwën posa ses mains sur ses bras pour tenter de le calmer en souriant.

 _\- Meleth_ _nìn (mon amour)_ … Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, nous allons tous bien.

\- Et si c'était un avertissement.

\- Allons, tu n'y penses pas… L'homme que j'aime à survécu à la chute de Doriath, à la guerre de Grande Colère et à la bataille de Dagorlad… Ce n'est pas une poignée d'orcs et d'araignées qui en viendront à bout ! Il est bien plus solide que cela…

Idelwën lui sourit en prenant son visage entre ses mains et Thranduil se risqua à lui rendre même s'il se sentait encore troublé par ce cauchemar car jamais, il n'en avait eu de si violent.

La jeune femme comprit son trouble et se blottit dans ses bras pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était avec lui. Thranduil enroula ses bras autours de sa compagne et se laissa doucement basculer sur le lit. Il avait réellement besoin de sommeil mais, il ne voulait pas être seul… Idelwën resta allongé prêt de lui, la tête sur son torse et, ce fut ainsi que les deux amants s'endormirent, d'un sommeil lourd et sans rêves…


	7. En chemin pour Imladris

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma. Par contre Idelwën, Gohenlass et Glordrim sont des créations qui m'appartiennent.**

 **Septième chapitre de ma fic "l'histoire d'un roi" qui tente de combler les lacunes dans l'histoire de Thranduil et de sa famille.**

 **Dans ce chapitre, alors que Thranduil et sa famille sont en route pour rendre visite à Elrond et Celebrian à Imladris, ils sont attaqués par un groupe d'orcs qui leur tend une embuscade.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise** **et surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message en commentaire !**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait pour parcourir mes fics avec un semblant d'ordre chronologique, passez sur mon profil !**

 **...**

 _ **L'HISTOIRE D'UN ROI**_

 _ **Chapitre 7 : En chemin pour Imladris**_

Le printemps était verdoyant et les premières fleurs faisaient leur apparition. Thranduil appréciait ce moment précis, comme il appréciait aussi de pouvoir sortir un peu de son palais et de Vertbois qu'il trouvait de plus en plus oppressant. Il avait laissé Galion gérer les affaires courantes de la cité et avait décidé de prendre la route pour rendre visite à son ami Elrond et à son épouse Celebrian. Cela lui permettrait d'oublier un peu ses préoccupations et surtout ce serai la première sortie hors de leur frontière pour Arenor. Le petit elfe avait 5 ans à présent et il avait sauté de joie lorsque son père lui avait annoncé qu'il allait rencontrer d'autres elfes dans une magnifique cité dans les arbres. Ce n'était pas que le palais souterrain des elfes de Vertbois manquait de beauté, mais la cité elfique dirigée par Elrond ressemblait à un paradis même pour Thranduil. Les arbres s'enroulaient autour des gracieuses constructions dans une harmonie parfaite. Un calme et une sérénité se dégageait des lieux comme nulle part ailleurs en la Terre du Milieu…

Arenor était monté sur le cheval de son père, son dos fermement appuyé contre sa poitrine et observant les alentours avec une soif de découverte qui faisait sourire Thranduil. Le petit garçon voulait tout connaître… Idelwën chevauchait à leur côté, souriant devant l'enthousiasme de son fils et la légère insouciance de son père qui semblait, pour le moment, avoir chassé les idées sombres qui l'obscurcissaient de plus en plus, tout autant que la forêt qu'ils habitaient…

Gohenlass se trouvait deux pas en arrière avec les cinq gardes qu'il avait choisi pour accompagner le couple royal et leur enfant. Le jeune capitaine refusait de les laisser partir sans lui. Il voulait être là si jamais ils avaient besoin de lui pour assurer leur protection… Non pas qu'il pensait qu'ils ne pourraient pas le faire sans lui… Bien au contraire ! Il avait déjà vu Thranduil se battre et il connaissait la dextérité de son roi… Mais ils étaient comme sa famille et il aurait été trop inquiet de les savoir parti sans lui… Le sourire que Thranduil lui avait adressé lorsqu'il s'était porté volontaire pour diriger l'escorte, lui avait fait comprendre une nouvelle fois que le roi ressentait les mêmes sentiments pour lui… Il était un peu plus que son capitaine…

Arenor était en train de s'extasier devant une plante qu'il ne connaissait pas lorsqu'une légère bourrasque de vent balaya le groupe. Thranduil se figea et immobilisa sa monture assez brusquement pour que Gohenlass comprenne que quelque chose était en train de se passer.

 _\- Aran nìn (mon seigneur)_? Demanda le jeune capitaine avec un air inquiet.

Thranduil ne lui répondit pas, mais cramponna son fils d'une main et empoigna son long sabre de l'autre une fraction de seconde avant que les orcs ne déboulent sur leur droite en poussant de grands cris. Les chevaux des elfes piaffèrent et s'affolèrent un peu mais, le roi murmura quelques mots doux en elfique et ils se calmèrent.

Toutefois, les orcs étaient nombreux et leur charge brutale. Thranduil eut juste le temps de tendre son fils à Idelwën, qui le prit dans ses bras avant que l'une des immondes créatures ne tente de sauter vers lui pour le désarçonner. Le roi l'accueilli par un puissant revers de sa lame que le décapita. Mais, un autre orc blessa le flanc de son cheval qui se cabra sous la douleur. Thranduil sauta lestement de la monture pour s'éviter une chute non contrôlée et pivota sur lui-même pour faucher deux orcs de plus pendant que les hommes de son escorte se mirent à combattre sur sa droite pour tenter de bloquer le flot des ennemis.

Idelwën passa un coup de talon à un assaillant, lui brisant le nez avant de sauter de son cheval à son tour. Perchée sur la bête, la jeune femme savait qu'elle ferait une cible trop facile et puis, tout le monde combattait au sol et, même si elle avait la charge de protéger son fils, la jeune femme était prête à se battre…

Cela était l'une des particularités des elfes sylvains, contrairement aux autres, tous les elfes recevaient, sans distinction, un entraînement militaire poussé dès qu'ils étaient en mesure de tendre un arc ou de brandir une épée… C'était cela qui les rendaient dangereux sur un champ de bataille car chaque elfes des bois était un guerrier aguerri. Idelwën ne dérogeait pas à la règle… Même si la jeune femme était surtout une redoutable archère, elle savait manier une lame avec une habilité qui n'avait pas grand-chose à envier à celle de son époux. Son fils toujours au bras, elle tendit la main vers la selle de son cheval et empoigna son épée d'un geste ample et assuré. Les deux orcs qui tentèrent de la prendre pour cible, ne purent que vérifier que sa pratique du combat valait celle des autres car, elle ne leur laissa aucune chance de s'approcher, tranchant dans leur chair et les éliminant en les pourfendant d'un geste sûr. Toutefois, la jeune femme savait qu'elle ne combattait pas que pour elle. Elle se devait de protéger son fils. Alors, elle recula de quelques pas pour se mettre à l'abri, observant avec inquiétude le combat qui se déroulait en face d'elle.

Thranduil tournoya avec grâce sur lui-même et occis deux ennemis de plus tout en surveillant le combat qui se déroulait autours de lui. Son regard se posa sur Idelwën qui vint à bout facilement de deux orcs imprudents avant de s'éloigner du combat pour mettre leur fils à l'abri. Thranduil fut touché par le sang-froid du petit garçon qui ne parut pas plus affolé que cela malgré la violence qui se déchaînait autours de lui. Légèrement moins attentif à cause de son inquiétude pour sa famille, Thranduil ne fit pas attention à un orc tentant de le prendre en traître en arrivant dans son dos. Toutefois, Gohenlass réagit plus vite et le jeune elfe le décapita d'un coup sec. Le roi comprit qu'il venait de le sauver et lui adressa un léger sourire avant de reprendre le combat.

Les orcs n'étaient pas des adversaires redoutables mais, leur dangerosité venait de leur nombre et Thranduil s'inquiéta parce que le groupe d'assaillant paraissait nombreux. En effet, malgré être parvenu à en abattre facilement une bonne dizaine, il lui semblait toujours aussi nombreux et cela commençait à l'inquiéter… Oh, pas pour lui… Thranduil avait survécu à bien pire… Mais pour sa famille… Les visions terribles qui le hantaient certaines nuits revinrent le frapper… Des visions dans lesquelles il voyait la mort d'Idelwën et d'Arenor… Une mort donnée par la main des orcs et une mort qui le détruisait un peu plus à chaque cauchemar… Jamais le roi n'accepterait de les perdre… Jamais il n'accepterait de leur survivre et ce fut-là, en tournant la tête dans leur direction qu'une vision d'horreur le glaça sur place…

Idelwën, qui tenait toujours le petit Arenor dans les bras pour le protéger, venait de faire passer de vie à trépas, un orc qui avait tenté de la charger. Toutefois, ce n'était pas cela qui terrifia Thranduil car le roi savait à quel point son épouse était une redoutable guerrière. Non, ce qui le fit frémit fut l'orc qu'il repéra quelques pas en arrière. Un orc qui bandait un arc puissant sur lequel il avait encoché l'une de leurs flèches noires… Un orc qui visait son épouse… En seulement une fraction de seconde des flashs se bousculèrent dans la tête de Thranduil… Des flashs de Dagorlad lui rappelant de quelle manière son père avait péri… Des flashs de ses cauchemars et encore plus de flash de Dagorlas... Le jeune roi ne parvint pas à s'effacer cette macabre vision de la tête pendant qu'il s'élança en direction de sa famille.

\- Idelwën !

En entendant Thranduil pousser un cri, la belle elfe blonde leva la tête. Elle ne comprit pas le danger mais vit Thranduil se jeter sur elle, l'enveloppant dans ses bras avec Arenor au moment où l'orc relâcha sa flèche. Le trait fendit rapidement l'air. Thranduil pivota sur la droite, offrant son corps en bouclier à ceux qu'il aimait... Idelwën perçu le choc de l'impact qui le fit tressaillir et lâcha son épée pour passer son bras à sa taille et le retenir.

\- Thranduil !

L'elfe chancela doucement, mais parvint à rester debout malgré la violence de la douleur qui lui coupa le souffle. Il se cramponna à son épouse en frémissant et perçu sa panique lorsque cette dernière serra plus fort sa taille.

 _\- Meleth nìn (mon amour)_ …

\- Je vais bien, murmura Thranduil en restant appuyé dans ses bras.

Le roi des elfes sylvains n'était pas sûr que cela soit réellement vrai mais, il ne pouvait pas céder maintenant… Ils étaient toujours en danger.

De l'autre côté de la petite clairière, Gohenlass vit le sacrifice de son roi et frémit. Sa rage se décupla à l'idée de voir mourir cet homme qui l'avait recueilli comme un fils et il se tourna vers les autres guerriers qu'il exhorta à vaincre leurs ennemis avant de combattre avec encore plus de rage. Cette fois, le rang des orcs fini par se clairsemer et bientôt Gohenlass élimina le dernier d'un geste brusque avant de se retourner vers le roi et sa famille.

 _\- Aran nìn !_

Gohenlass posa une main sur le bras de Thranduil juste au moment où il tomba à genoux sur le sol.

 _\- Aran nìn !_

L'inquiétude du jeune homme se traduisait dans sa voix et il n'était pas le seul. Toujours en tenant Arenor, Idelwën s'était agenouillé devant son époux, posant une main sur sa joue.

 _\- Meleth nìn !_

 _\- Ada (papa) !_ s'exclama le petit Arenor lui aussi inquiet pour son père dont les grimaces de douleurs l'inquiétaient.

\- Je vais bien… Murmura Thranduil en leur souriant malgré le frisson qui parcouru son corps. La flèche n'a pénétré que mon épaule… C'est douloureux mais je vais bien et vous ? Demanda-t-il à Idelwën en plaquant sa main sur la sienne.

\- Nous n'avons rien… Ne t'en fais pas…

Thranduil sourit en frémissant légèrement. Gohenlass, qui observait la flèche dépasser de l'arrière de son épaule lui pressa le bras pour capter son attention.

\- Je pense qu'il a raison. La blessure est douloureuse mais sans gravité. Je vais retirer la flèche et faire un pansement. Le seigneur Elrond refermera la plaie quand nous arriverons à Imladris.

Idelwën prit un air inquiet, mais Thranduil acquiesça doucement. D'un seul coup d'œil, le roi et son jeune capitaine se comprirent. Ce dernier se leva pour aller prendre une sacoche accrochée à la selle de son cheval pendant qu'Arenor nota la grimace de douleur de son père.

\- Tu as mal _ada_ ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas… Lui répondit Thranduil en lui souriant. La douleur nous rappelle que nous sommes en vie et puis, elle finira pas passer.

Thranduil vit l'étrange expression sur le visage de son épouse et lui sourit. Il était toujours étonné par la perspicacité dont elle faisait preuve. Ces mots-là n'étaient pas de lui, ils étaient d'Oropher et venaient de lui revenir sans qu'il n'y réfléchisse, lui prouvant qu'ils s'étaient incrustés dans son esprit comme il était sûr qu'ils le seraient maintenant dans celui de son jeune fils.

Gohenlass revint vers le couple en courant. Idelwën avait laissé sa main sur la joue de Thranduil comme pour l'aider à ne pas sombrer et le roi lui en était reconnaissant car, même si sa blessure n'était pas grave, la douleur lui troublait peu à peu l'esprit. La jeune femme l'avait comprit comme lorsqu'elle avait posé les yeux sur lui la première fois dans cette salle de réception du palais. Le jeune capitaine se pencha sur son roi.

\- Je vais devoir retirer la flèche.

 _\- Iston (je sais)_ …

\- Peut-être que si vous enleviez votre tunique…

\- Non… Retire la flèche et fait un pansement qui compresse la plaie par-dessus mes habits, nous verrons le reste à Imadris.

Gohenlass hocha la tête et se redressa. Sa main se posa sur le bois de la flèche en frémissant doucement pendant qu'Idelwën prit les mains de Thranduil dans les siennes.

\- Sers mes mains.

\- Ça va aller.

 _\- Iston_ , répondit Idelwën en lui souriant.

Arenor s'agrippa au bras de son père et Gohenlass prit une longue inspiration avant de retirer la flèche du corps de son roi d'un coup sec. Thranduil parvint à retenir un cri pour ne pas effrayer son jeune fils mais tout son corps frémit et il s'agrippa fermement aux mains de son épouse pour ne pas sombrer. Sa vision se fit floue l'espace de quelques secondes mais, il parvint à ne pas perdre connaissance.

Idelwën ne lui lâcha pas les mains, bien consciente de la profonde douleur qu'il tentait de masquer. Gohenlass laissa tomber la flèche noire sur le sol et plaqua une main sur la blessure de son roi pour tenter de contrôler son hémorragie pendant que de l'autre, il prit un linge qu'il mit en boule avant de le plaquer sur la plaie. Il sentit le corps du roi se tendre et lui murmura des excuses tout en pressant plus fort pour arrêter son sang. Thranduil ne lui répondit pas, se concentrant pour tenter de lutter contre la douleur qui faisait pulser son sang à ses tempes. Il sentit le petit Arenor se blottir contre lui et lâcha une des mains de sa femme pour le serrer contre lui et le rassurer.

 _\- Eem myre mîr nìn (je vais bien mon trésor)_ …

Quelques minutes plus tard, Gohenlass fini de nouer un solide pansement autour de l'épaule de son roi qui le remercia d'un hochement de tête avant de lui tendre la main.

\- Aide-moi à me relever.

Le jeune capitaine hocha la tête et prit lui prit la main avant de glisser son autre bras sous son épaule et de l'aider à se redresser. Thranduil chancela légèrement mais, il se rattrapa en posant son autre main sur l'épaule d'Idelwën à laquelle il sourit.

\- Tout va bien.

La jeune femme lui fit un air qui lui fit comprendre qu'elle en doutait mais ne dit rien. Gohenlass aida le roi à se rapprocher de son cheval et à grimper dessus. Une fois qu'il fut en selle, Thranduil observa ses hommes et sa famille.

\- Ne traînons pas !

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Fondcombe, Elrond et Celebrian, prévenus de l'arrivée de leurs amis, les attendaient mais, le visage du seigneur d'Imladris changea rapidement d'expression à la vue de la fatigue visible sur le visage de son ami quand il descendit de sa monture. Elrond se précipita vers Thranduil, observant le bandage sommaire et le sang qui tâchait sa tunique.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

Thranduil le gratifia d'un sourire franc en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

\- Bonjour à vous aussi.

Elrond lui fit les gros yeux et prenant son bras pour l'empêcher de chanceler.

\- Thranduil ?

\- Une embuscade, mais tout le monde va bien.

\- Tout le monde à part vous !

\- Ce n'est rien… Vous allez me remettre sur pied !

Le léger sourire qu'Elrond lut sur le visage de son ami ne suffit pas à cacher sa douleur et sa profonde fatigue. Alors, il pressa son bras plus fort, se rapprochant de Thranduil pour qu'il puisse s'appuyer contre lui tout en lui répondant.

\- Bien sûr, je vous emmène.

Le roi des elfes sylvains remercia son ami d'un hochement de tête et un frisson le parcouru. Elrond l'attira contre lui pour l'empêcher de s'écrouler et Thranduil posa son bras gauche sur ses épaules pour se retenir. Elrond tourna les yeux vers sa femme qui tenait Arenor dans les bras.

\- Installe nos amis et commence le repas sans moi, je vais m'occuper de son épaule.

\- Bien sûr.

Gohenlass fit quelques pas en direction de Thranduil qu'il observa avec un air inquiet.

\- Voulez-vous que je vous accompagne ?

\- Non… Je vais bien… Repose-toi… Le voyage a été éprouvant pour tout le monde.

Le jeune capitaine paru déçu, mais accepta de rester en arrière, regardant Elrond pénétrer dans le palais en soutenant Thranduil.

\- La loyauté et l'amour de cet enfant pour vous sont indéniables, dit Elrond en parlant de Gohenlass.

\- Il est comme mon fils… La mort de son père l'avait tellement affecté… Je ne pouvais pas le laisser sombrer.

\- Je sais tout cela… Mais cela lui permet de lire en vous comme moi je le peux, ajouta Elrond en faisant entrer Thranduil dans une pièce.

Ce dernier paru interloqué.

\- Que dites-vous ?

\- Vous êtes en sécurité ici, _gwador nìn (mon frère dans le sens de frère d'armes)_ , dit Elrond en se rapprochant d'un lit. Arenor et Idelwën sont avec ma femme… Tout va bien…

Thranduil fixa quelques secondes son ami puis, un long frisson parcouru son corps pendant qu'il se relâcha, laissant sa souffrance réelle s'exprimer. Ses jambes cédèrent et Elrond le rattrapa par les épaules en l'aidant à s'asseoir sur le bord de a couche. Thranduil frémit et se mit à respirer douloureusement.

\- J'ai tellement mal.

\- Je sais…

\- Je ne pouvais leur montrer…

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Cet orc allait les tuer… Je…

\- Vous vous êtes interposé ?

\- Je ne peux pas les perdre…

Il y avait des sanglots dans la voix de son ami qui provenaient à la fois de sa douleur et de l'idée de perdre ceux qu'ils aimaient.

\- Vous êtes en sécurité…

\- La blessure n'est pas grave mais la douleur me déchire depuis des heures… La pointe devait être empoisonnée…

\- Comme trop souvent…

Thranduil frémit et murmura du bout des lèvres.

\- Prenez soin d'eux…

Elrond sursauta et eut juste le temps de récupérer son ami qui bascula en avant dans ses bras.

\- Thranduil !

Ce dernier ne réagit pas et Elrond le laissa prudemment tomber sur le lit. Sa main se posa sur son front qui était brûlant et il frémit.

\- N'ayez crainte mon ami, je m'occupe de vous.

...

Elrond pénétra dans la salle de réception ou Celebrian s'occupait de leurs hôtes. Epuisé par le voyage, le jeune Arenor s'était endormi sur une banquette, la tête sur les genoux de Gohenlass qui somnolait lui aussi un peu. Idelwën discutait avec Celebrian. A l'entrée du souverain d'Imladris, les deux jeunes femmes blondes tournèrent la tête vers lui. Idelwën se leva d'un bond et se dirigea droit sur lui avec un air inquiet.

\- Comment va-t-il ?

\- Il se repose, répondit Elrond.

Le regard que lui adressa la jeune femme le glaça sur place.

\- Ne faites pas cela avec moi… Rappelez-vous après Dagorlad. Je sais quand il est mal et qu'il ne veut pas le montrer. Alors je repose ma question ? … Comment va-t-il ?

Elrond croisa le regard de son épouse avant de répondre en prenant son amie par les épaules.

\- La flèche était empoisonnée. C'est un miracle qu'il ait tenu jusqu'ici et qu'il ait pu vous cacher à quel point il souffrait.

\- Parce que vous croyez qu'il a pu me le cacher. Je le connais mieux que personne. Je veux le voir.

Elrond hocha la tête et se tourna vers son épouse. Celebrian observa avec tendresse Arenor et Gohenlass qui avait finalement cédé au sommeil.

\- Je m'occupe d'eux.

...

Elrond poussa la porte et Idelwën entra dans la chambre. Thranduil était étendu à plat ventre sur le lit, les yeux clos. Sur son torse nu, elle repéra le solide bandage fait par son ami et frémit en se rapprochant. La jeune femme se laissa tomber assise sur le bord du lit et lui caressa doucement la joue.

\- Il est brûlant…

\- Il se bat contre le poison.

\- Peut-il gagner ?

\- Oui… Thranduil est une force de la nature… Sa résistance surpasse celle de nombre de guerriers, ne vous en faites pas…

Idelwën frémit un peu tout en continuant à caresser la joue de son époux.

\- Il nous a sauvés… Je n'avais pas vu cet archer… Il nous a prit dans ses bras…

\- Il ne veut pas vous perdre…

La jeune femme hocha la tête et se pencha pour déposer un doux baiser sur la temp de son mari avant de lui murmurer.

\- Tu ne vas pas nous perdre… Mais nous ne voulons pas te perdre aussi… Reviens-nous _meleth nìn_ …

...

Le soleil était haut et éclairé la chambre lorsque Thranduil gémit en ouvrant les yeux. Un frisson le parcouru et ses légères plaintes firent aussitôt apparaître Elrond qui se pencha au dessus de lui avant de se laisser tomber assis sur le bord de son lit en souriant.

\- Hey ! Content de vous voir éveiller.

\- Elrond… Murmura le roi des elfes sylvains.

\- Ne parlez pas, vous êtes encore épuisé, lui répondit son ami en pressant doucement sa main.

Thranduil avait l'esprit embrumé et ses yeux avaient du mal à rester ouvert. Tous ses muscles lui faisaient mal, comme s'ils étaient victimes d'une crampe. Le roi des elfes sylvains frémit tout en essayant de se rappeler pourquoi il se trouvait dans cet état.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Vous ne vous souvenez pas ? La flèche était empoisonnée…

Thranduil gémit doucement en essayant de se redresser, réveillant la douleur dans son épaule pendant que ses souvenirs revenaient. Il frémit et s'agrippa au bras d'Elrond qui l'aida à s'asseoir.

\- Idelwën et Arenor ?

\- Ils vont bien… Celebrian s'occupe d'eux et Idelwën est beaucoup resté à votre chevet. Vous avez été héroïque mon ami…

\- Ce n'est pas le mot qui convient… J'ai été terrifié Elrond… Cette ombre dont je vous avais parlé… Je la vois croître de jour en jour sur Vertbois mais aussi sur ma famille…

Thranduil se tut pour frémir et Elrond comprit le malaise de cet ami qui était comme un frère. Il lui pressa la main avant de lui sourire.

\- Si vous voulez, peut-être qu'Arenor pourrait passer une partie de l'été ici… Celebrian serai ravie d'avoir un enfant dans ce palais…

Thranduil serra en retour la main de son ami, appréciant qu'il ne prenne pas ses impressions pour de la folie.

\- _Hannon le (merci)_ …

\- Ce n'est rien…

\- Si vous saviez comme je suis désolé...

\- De quoi ? D'être blessé?

\- Non, d'apportez les ombres chez vous...

\- Ne vous en faites pas... Je ne crains pas les ombres... Reposez-vous maintenant… Je vais aller prévenir Idelwën.

Thranduil hocha la tête avant de laisser ses yeux se fermer sans parvenir à réprimer une dernier frisson. Elrond, immobile, lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil et sortit de la pièce, heureux de le voir aller mieux mais inquiet de le sentir aussi angoissé pour l'avenir…


	8. Je serai un grand guerrier

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma. Par contre Idelwën, Gohenlass et Glordrim sont des créations qui m'appartiennent.**

 **Huitième chapitre de ma fic "l'histoire d'un roi" qui tente de combler les lacunes dans l'histoire de Thranduil et de sa famille.**

 **Dans ce chapitre, Thranduil se promène dans les bois avec Arenor jusqu'à ce qu'une vision le ramène brutalement à la réalité de la menace qui les entoure.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise** **et surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message en commentaire !**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait pour parcourir mes fics avec un semblant d'ordre chronologique, passez sur mon profil !**

* * *

 **Désolé pour avoir prit autant de temps pour la publication de ce chapitre mais j'avoue que je suis un peu découragé par le peu de review pour une histoire qui me prends beaucoup de temps à développer. Toutefois, je vais toujours au fin des choses. Après ce chapitre, il en restera deux avant de la terminer. Je vais essayer de les rédiger un peu plus rapidement.**

* * *

 _ **L'HISTOIRE D'UN ROI**_

 _ **Chapitre 8 : Je serai un grand guerrier**_

Si le printemps était joli, l'été pouvait l'être encore plus dans certaines parties de Vertbois. Les feuilles aux verts profonds et nuancés, les fleurs sauvages aux pieds des vieux arbres millénaires… Oui, malgré l'ombre qui rampait dans les buissons, Vertbois était joli et accueillant… Thranduil connaissait ses endroits, il les avait parcouru des milliers de fois mais, aujourd'hui c'était différent… Il ne les parcourait pas avec n'importe qui…

Au saut du lit, Arenor avait couru vers son père pour lui demander de l'emmener voir la floraison d'une plante rare que lui avait montrée son précepteur… Une plante unique qui ne fleurissait qu'une fois tous les vingt ans… Le petit elfe savait bien qu'il aurait d'autre occasion de la voir et que vingt ans n'était qu'un clignement de paupière dans la vie d'un elfe, mais il ne voulait pas attendre.

Tous les regards suppliant que le roi avaient lancés à son épouse n'avait pas suffit à le soustraire à la tâche et il se retrouvait donc là, dans ces bois, tenant son jeune fils de six ans par la main... Mais, cela ne le dérangeait pas… Thranduil avait protesté plus pour la forme que par réel agacement. Il était heureux de partager ce petit moment avec son fils… Un moment qui prit un tour inattendu… ramenant le roi à ce qui l'inquiétait de plus en plus chaque jour…

Alors qu'ils enjambaient un petit ruisseau qui sortait des bois pour alimenter une rivière plus grande qui coulait au nord, une étrange odeur les prit à la gorge. Arenor se tourna vers son père et lui demanda en fronçant les sourcils.

\- La forêt brûle _ada (papa)_ ?

\- Non, pas la forêt, répondit Thranduil en se mettant aux aguets.

\- Mais qu'est ce qui peut brûler alors ? Demanda le jeune elfe en échappant à la main de son père.

\- Non, Arenor ! _Daro (Arrête !)_ !

Mais le petit garçon n'obéi pas à son père et continua de courir pour le rattraper. Arenor jaillit des bois et s'immobilisa subitement en découvrant le spectacle qui se tenait devant lui. Les restes d'un village finissaient de brûler... Les maisons étaient la proie des flammes qui se consumaient lentement et la fumée, âcre et désagréable le prit à la gorge pendant que ces petits yeux ne pouvaient se détacher des corps couverts de sang et mutilés qui jonchaient le sol devant lui. Le petit elfe n'avait jamais vu une chose pareille. Arenor entendit son père le rejoindre et murmura d'une toute petite voix.

 _\- Ada, mi van me (où sommes-nous ?) ?_

\- Là où nous devrions ne pas être _ion nìn (mon fils)_ … Répondit Thranduil en observant tout autour de lui.

\- Qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous ces gens ?

\- Ils sont morts, répondit sombrement Thranduil en se focalisant sur des bruissements de feuillages.

\- J'ai peur _ada_ … Murmura le petit garçon en tremblant doucement.

\- Il ne faut pas _ion nìn_ tout va bien se passer, murmura Thranduil en posant une main sur l'épaule de son fils.

\- Je ne pensais pas que les elfes mentaient ! Ricana une voix gutturale et sarcastique dans son dos.

Thranduil sursauta et se retourna vers la source de la voix, découvrant cinq orcs qui les regardaient avec un air pervers et sadique. Le roi frémit et fit deux pas pour mettre sa haute silhouette entre son fils et les immondes créatures, se maudissant pour n'avoir pas prit son arme. Celui qui semblait être le chef de la bande d'orcs fit un pas en avant et murmura avec un air vicieux.

\- Allons, tuez-moi ça !

Avec un cri, les orcs foncèrent sur Thranduil qui se mit en position de défense. Armes ou pas, il n'allait pas se laisser faire, alors il fit deux pas pour les affronter tout en disant à son fils.

\- Cache-toi Arenor !

Le petit garçon recula, observant son père avancer sans peur vers leurs ennemis. Deux orcs tentèrent de frapper Thranduil de leurs lames, mais le roi parvint à éviter leurs charges et se baissa sur la droite avant de se redresser vivement pour passer un coup de poing à l'un des orcs qui recula de trois pas. Profitant de son étourdissement, il le délesta de son épée et lui trancha la gorge avant d'empaler le deuxième orc qui s'écroula sur le sol en émettant un étrange gargouillis. Il récupéra également son épée et la fit sauter entre ses mains pour la faire tournoyer avant de la lancer. La lame se planta dans la gorge du chef des orcs le clouant à l'arbre derrière lui. Son corps fut prit de spasmes pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il ne s'immobilise. Thranduil n'y prêta pas attention et pivota pour faire face aux deux dernières créatures qui fonçaient sur lui. D'un geste sûr, il para un premier coup et laissa ses deux ennemis le charger de nouveau. Juste avant qu'ils ne le frappe, il rompit le contact et tourna sur la droite décapitant d'un geste brusque les deux derniers orcs dont les corps s'effondrèrent au sol. Thranduil s'immobilisa, tentant de décerner la présence d'autres ennemis qu'il n'aurait pas remarqué mais seul le silence lui parvint. Alors, il se redressa et regarda autour de lui, appelant son fils avec inquiétude.

\- Arenor !

Le petit elfe sortit des buissons et Thranduil se baissa pour le prendre dans ses bras tout en murmurant.

\- Allez, ne restons pas ici !

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

La nuit était tombée sur le bois. Dans leur appartement, Idelwën et Thranduil discutaient à voix basse.

\- Les orcs sont de plus en plus proches. Cela fait le deuxième village qu'ils massacrent sans autre raison que leur sadisme, murmura Thranduil dont la voix tremblait un peu.

\- Je sais, dit Idelwën en posant une main sur son bras. Mais nous ne pouvons pas nous battre seul.

\- Mais nous sommes seuls, Idelwën… Par la force des choses nous sommes seuls… Nous l'avons toujours été…

Idelwën allait lui répondre quand une petite voix endormie la coupa.

 _\- Ada,_ tu ne seras pas seul !

Le couple royal se retourna vers le lit dans lequel était étendu le petit Arenor. Il fini de se redresser en se frottant les yeux pour bien se réveiller avant d'ajouter d'une voix ferme.

\- Je serai là moi aussi ! Quand je serai grand, je serai un grand guerrier ! Nous nous battrons tous les deux.

Thranduil frémit et se rapprocha du lit sur le bord duquel il s'assit doucement avant de passer une main dans les cheveux de ton fils.

\- Tu as bien le temps pour te battre.

\- Non _ada_ , je veux être le deuxième plus grand guerrier de tout le royaume !

\- Le deuxième ? Qui est donc le premier ?

\- Ben c'est toi _ada_ , répondit le petit garçon comme une évidence. Tu es un vrai héros !

Thranduil sourit.

\- Tu sais, combattre n'est pas faire preuve d'héroïsme, c'est même tout le contraire… Je sais que tu auras à te battre un jour mais je préfère que tu attendes le plus longtemps possible pour ça.

Arenor paru déçu mais fut coupé par un long bâillement avant que ses yeux ne se ferment. Thranduil le regarda s'endormir en frémissant. Il était encore si petit… Comment pouvait-il l'imaginer en train de se battre et de souffrir… Idelwën perçu la mélancolie de son époux et posa une main sur son épaule en lui murmurant.

\- Ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite…

\- Mais ça arrivera avec ce qui se prépare… J'aurais tant voulu que mon fils n'ai pas à vivre cela…


	9. L'ombre d'un cachot

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma, tout est à Tolkien, ses descendants et Peter Jackson pour les adaptation. Par contre Idelwën, Gohenlass et Glordrim sont des créations qui m'appartiennent.**

 **Neuvième chapitre de ma fic "l'histoire d'un roi" qui tente de combler les lacunes dans l'histoire de Thranduil et de sa famille.**

 **Dans ce chapitre, Thranduil se réveille en mauvaise posture, prisonnier des orcs après que sa patrouille soit tombé dans une embuscade mortelle. Pourra-t-il se sortir de ce mauvais pas et quelqu'un lui viendra-t-il en aide à temps ?**

 **C'est l'avant dernier chapitre de cette histoire ! J'espère qu'elle vous a plu jusque là et qu'elle vous donnera envie de lire la suivante...**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise** **et surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message en commentaire ! C'est** **très** **encourageant de lire tous vos petits messages !**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait pour parcourir mes fics avec un semblant d'ordre chronologique, passez sur mon profil !**

* * *

 _ **L'HISTOIRE D'UN ROI**_

 _ **Chapitre 9 : L'ombre d'un cachot**_

Thranduil gémit doucement pendant qu'une violente douleur remonta le long de sa poitrine. Il cligna des yeux et se mit à tousser pendant qu'un frisson parcouru son corps épuisé. Il avait mal et éprouvait des difficultés à respirer. Un nouveau frisson le parcouru pendant qu'il tenta d'évaluer sa situation.

Le roi des elfes sylvains était assis sur le sol dans une pièce lugubre à la puanteur caractéristique des orcs. Ses poignets étaient retenus au niveau de ses épaules par deux fers rivés au mur. La position n'était pas agréable, tirant sur les articulations de ses épaules et entraînant des fourmillements dans ses doigts. Les orcs se moquaient bien d'offrir une posture agréable à leurs prisonniers… Thranduil frémit et toussota doucement, luttant contre l'ombre qui tentait de l'attirer dans ses filets. Il ne devait pas perdre connaissance… Il devait sortir d'ici. Son regard balaya la pièce mais, ne lui offrit pas de solution. De toute manière, il ne pouvait pas vraiment compter sur sa vue, ce qui était un joli paradoxe pour un elfe. Une coupure à l'arcade sourcilière droite avait fait couler du sang sur son visage, collant presque ses paupières et ne lui laissant d'une fine fente pour voir ce qui l'entourait… Et ce n'était pas son œil gauche, aveugle depuis son affrontement avec le dragon qui allait l'aider…

Thranduil frémit une nouvelle fois et la douleur dans sa poitrine augmenta. Une douleur dut à une profonde blessure au flan droit dont il sentait encore le sang s'écouler doucement. Comme un réflexe, il tira sur les fers pour tenter de les desserrer mais n'y parvint pas… S'il continuait à se vider lentement de son sang, ses forces allaient l'abandonner et il ne parviendrait pas à sortir de cette geôle… Cette pensée le bouleversa… Il ne voulait pas mourir… Pas ici… Pas comme ça… Il ne pouvait pas laisser les siens sans défense… Son fils était encore bien trop petit pour se retrouver sans père… Il devait tenir…

Mais Thranduil se sentait si fatigué… La douleur brûlait ses forces, l'empêchant de respirer efficacement. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir très longtemps… Il frémit et ferma les yeux, essayant de faire appel à la magie dont il usait pour dissimuler ses cicatrices pour soulager son corps épuisé… En le faisant, il brisa l'illusion, laissant les marques réapparaître sur son visage. Tout cela avait si peu d'importance dans l'endroit où il se trouvait…

La magie repoussa un peu la douleur et Thranduil frémit, appréciant ce léger répit. Mais des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir et il se remit sur ses gardes. Laissant la magie dissimuler ses cicatrices pendant que son corps épuisé se tendit. Si des orcs pénétraient dans son cachot, il ne les laisserait pas faire… Le roi des elfes sylvains refusait de n'être qu'une proie pour ses bourreaux. Les pas s'arrêtèrent et une clé fut glissée dans la serrure de la porte…

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Ce jour là paraissait presque ordinaire pour Idelwën… La reine vaquait à ses occupations, ayant laissé Arenor à Galion pour son enseignement quotidien. Thranduil était parti de bonne heure avec quelques hommes, soucieux de participer aux patrouilles quotidiennes.

La reine aurait bien aimé qu'il ne le fasse pas parce qu'elle avait compris quelque chose qu'elle était impatiente de partager avec lui. En fait, elle trépignait d'impatience, tentant de ne pas trop le montrer. Une reine se devait de garder une attitude irréprochable quelques soit les circonstances… Sauf que Idelwën ne s'était jamais senti reine… Elle n'était pas tombée amoureuse du roi, mais d'un jeune elfe blessé et brisé dont la douceur et la mélancolie l'avait totalement bouleversé. Elle sourit à ce simple souvenir. Comme elle l'aimait ! ... Elle était donc totalement perdue dans ses pensées quand quelqu'un se mit à courir dans sa direction, quelqu'un dont l'air grave la cloua sur place pendant qu'un frisson la parcouru sans qu'elle ne puisse comprendre d'où il venait. Gohenlass arriva à a hauteur de la reine et lui posa une main sur le bras comme pour la retenir en cas de défaillance.

\- Ma reine !

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- La patrouille de notre roi a été attaquée, les hommes sont morts et lui a disparu…

D'un coup, tout l'univers d'Idelwën se brisa.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

En gémissant, Thranduil chuta lourdement sur le sol de sa cellule. Son souffle se fit difficile et il frémit en haletant pendant que les rires des orcs qui l'entouraient se firent plus prononcés. Les immondes créatures riaient de sa douleur et de son agonie. Le roi elfe, impuissant à se défendre, ne put qu'encaisser un violent coup de pied à la poitrine qui fit résonner un craquement sinistre à ses oreilles pendant qu'il laissa échapper un nouveau gémissement. Thranduil ne voulait pas leur donner cette satisfaction, mais son corps était tellement épuisé, qu'il était bien incapable de contrôler ses plaintes. Il souffrait… Le roi des elfes n'avaient pas ressentit ce type de douleur et d'impuissance depuis la mort de son père à Dagorlad, lorsqu'il s'était effondré à genoux, blessé et incapable de protéger les siens comme il se sentait incapable de se protéger aujourd'hui. Il toussa durement et crachota du sang avec un frisson pendant qu'un elfe ricana.

\- Voici un roi qui fait moins le fier !

\- Allez-y doucement ! N'oubliez pas qu'il veut que nous le gardions en vie pour le moment…

Thranduil frémit… « Il »… Il y avait donc bien un « Il » derrière le retour des orcs dans ces contrées… Un « Il » dont le roi avait une idée précise de l'identité malgré les sarcasmes des autres qui refusaient de voir de qui il s'agissait… Et ce « Il » voulait le garder en vie pour une obscure raison qui lui échappait… Thranduil se remit à tousser et son corps trembla doucement.

Il y eut d'autres rires et d'autres ricanements autour de lui, mais il ne les discerna pas vraiment tellement il se sentait épuisé. Des mains calleuses et puantes l'empoignèrent et il se retrouva assis contre le mur. Ses poignets furent de nouveau glissés dans les fers malgré sa légère supplique que personne n'entendit.

\- Non… Ne faites pas ça…

Cette position l'empêchait de compresser sa blessure et Thranduil savait qu'il finirait par saigner à mort… Son cœur battait trop fort dans sa poitrine, signe qu'il commençait à souffrir de son hémorragie massive… Ses heures étaient comptées… Les orcs ricanèrent plus fort et la porte claqua bruyamment. Thranduil sursauta puis, le calme et la pénombre revinrent et seul le bruit de sa respiration en lambeaux lui tint compagnie… L'elfe frémit et gémit doucement avant de laisser ses yeux se fermer… Il était si fatigué…

...

Thranduil avait perdu la notion du temps lorsqu'il reprit connaissance en gémissant de douleur. Il cligna des yeux et se mit à trembler. Il se sentait réellement de plus en plus mal. Son cœur battait fort et de manière erratique et il avait de la fièvre… Si l'infection le gagnait, tout serai rapidement fini… Ses pensées s'envolèrent vers les siens… vers Idelwën et Arenor… Comme il aurait aimé les serrer une dernière fois dans ses bras… Il se sentait si mal qu'il avait comprit qu'il ne s'en sortirait probablement pas… Tout cela était si bête… Comment une simple patrouille pouvait se terminer aussi mal ? … Comment une simple patrouille allait suffire à faire souffrir ceux qu'il aimait ? … Thranduil se moquait bien de mourir… Une partie de lui était morte à Dagorlad de toute façon… Mais, il imaginait les larmes d'Idelwën et la peine de son fils et une larme coula sur sa joue.

\- _Amin hirathea_ (je suis désolé)…

Son corps frémit et il laissa ses yeux se fermer avant de les rouvrir en captant un bruit étrange… Un bruit qui, en fait, était celui qui l'avait ramené à la conscience sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte… Un bruit de lames qui s'entrechoquent et de combat. Thranduil frémit en se demandant s'il n'était pas en train d'halluciner mais, ce fut à cet instant qu'une clé tourna dans la serrure et que la porte de son cachot s'ouvrit. Le roi des elfes sylvains pensa que si c'était des orcs, il ne supporterait pas une autre séance de torture gratuite mais, une silhouette fine se glissa dans la salle… Une silhouette qui tenait deux longues dagues au manche de bois blanc qu'elle fit tournoyer avant de les remettre dans son fourreau dorsale tout en s'agenouillant devant lui.

\- Thranduil !

Les cheveux retenus en arrière et portant une tenue de combat ornée de spalières de cuir, Idelwën posa une main sur sa joue qu'elle pressa doucement.

\- Thranduil ! Ouvre les yeux ! Thranduil ! _Odulen an edraith angin (je suis venu pour te sauver) !_

Sa voix était douce, mais autoritaire et le roi lui obéi pendant qu'une deuxième silhouette entra avec un trousseau de clés pour le détacher de ses fers.

\- Il faut faire vite, dit Gohenlass à sa souveraine.

\- Je ne compte pas m'attarder !

Thranduil gémit et Idelwën le secoua doucement.

\- Thranduil, ne t'évanoui pas.

\- Idelwën… C'est de la folie d'être venu jusqu'ici… _Ego (Va t'en !) !_

\- Non ! La folie aurait été de te laisser périr sans rien tenter pour te sauver _meleth nìn (mon amour)_ ! Je ne veux pas te perdre ! Il faut que tu te lèves… Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps !

\- Je n'en ai pas la force !

\- Tu vas la trouver cette force ! Je sais que tu l'as en toi.

\- J'ai tellement mal…

\- Je le vois bien !

\- Allez-vous en…

\- Thranduil Oropherion ! Tu vas te lever d'ici ! Pour le petit garçon de 21 ans _(équivalent à peu prés à 7 ans d'âge humain)_ qui attends ton retour avec angoisse et pour l'enfant qui viendra bientôt, tu vas te lever de ce cachot !

Thanduil sursauta et son regard se planta dans celui de son épouse.

\- Que viens-tu de dire ?

\- Tu m'as très bien entendu ! Tu vas être père pour la deuxième fois alors debout ! _Gwaem (allons-y !)_ !

Idelwën glissa une main sous son épaule et Thranduil poussa sur ses jambes, retrouvant soudainement une force insoupçonnée… Père pour la deuxième fois… aussi vite… Il ne pouvait pas mourir… Il devait connaître cet enfant… Et il devait empêcher que Idelwën se fasse blesser, elle qui était venue le chercher malgré le début de sa grossesse. Gohenlass passa donc en tête et les trois elfes parvinrent à quitter la sombre prison des orcs et à échapper à l'ombre à laquelle ils obéissaient.


	10. Un danger dans les bois

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma. Par contre Idelwën, Gohenlass et Glordrim sont des créations qui m'appartiennent.**

 **Dixième et ultime chapitre de ma fic "l'histoire d'un roi" qui tente de combler les lacunes dans l'histoire de Thranduil et de sa famille.**

 **Dans ce chapitre, Thranduil prend pas à une dernière patrouille alors qu'Idelwën est sur le point d'accoucher de leur deuxième enfant.**

 **Et voilà ! C'est le dernier chapitre de cette fic ! Merci de l'avoir lue et rendez-vous dans sa suite : « L'histoire d'un prince » qui va prendre le relais juste à la fin de ce dernier chapitre ! Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé. C'est quand même du travail de construire quelque chose en tentant de respecter au plus prêt les écrits.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise** **et surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message en commentaire !**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait pour parcourir mes fics avec un semblant d'ordre chronologique, passez sur mon profil !**

* * *

 ** _L'HISTOIRE D'UN ROI_**

 ** _Chapitre 10 : Un danger dans les bois_**

Depuis que la patrouille du roi avait été décimée par une embuscade tendue par les orcs et qu'il avait failli perdre la vie, les elfes sylvains étaient devenus plus prudent et plus aux aguets. Le nombre de patrouilles avaient doublé et les elfes avaient compris que le danger se trouvait partout dans les bois. Ils avaient été aussi remplis de joie à l'annonce de la nouvelle grossesse de la reine. Deux enfants royaux à si peu d'intervalle était une chance inespérée pour la lignée de leur roi qui avait manqué de s'éteindre après le désastre de Dagorlad. C'était donc une étrange dichotomie mélangeant joie et inquiétude qui régnait dans le cœur des elfes sylvains.

...

Un doux rayon de soleil pénétra par la fenêtre de la chambre de Thranduil qui se leva en souriant à Idelwën. La reine était assise, calée dans des coussins et lui sourit avant de sursauter légèrement et de poser sa main sur son ventre bien rebondi. Une légère angoisse passa sur le visage de son mari qui vint s'asseoir à ses côtés avec un air inquiet.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

Idelwën sourit pour le rassurer et prit sa main pour la poser sur son ventre.

\- Cet enfant te ressemble déjà. Regarde comme il bouge… Son frère était si calme à côté de lui.

Thranduil laissa sa main sur le ventre de son épouse, trouvant merveilleux de sentir cet enfant qu'il aimait déjà bouger dans son ventre.

\- Il est déjà prêt à te suivre, dit Idelwën.

\- Pourquoi parles-tu toujours au masculin de ce bébé ? Lui demanda Thranduil en retirant sa main.

\- Parce que je le sens, sourit doucement sa femme. Je porte un prince audacieux, habile et courageux, comme son père… comme son frère…

Thranduil lui sourit et se pencha pour lui déposer un baiser sur le front.

\- Reste ici ce matin, lui murmura Idelwën.

 _\- Meleth nìn (mon amour)_ , les hommes apprécient que je chevauche avec eux.

\- L'une de ses patrouilles a failli t'ôter la vie.

\- Devrais-je donc laisser mes hommes se battre seuls ?

\- Non, mais peut-être ne devrais-tu pas te faire tuer avant que cet enfant vienne au monde.

\- Je ne compte pas mourir…

\- Cela tu me l'as déjà dit et je t'ai quand même retrouvé plusieurs fois à demi-mort… Imagine qu'un orc soit plus chanceux cette fois… Ne prive pas ces enfants de leur père.

Thranduil sourit et passa une main sur le visage de son épouse.

\- C'est ton instinct de mère sur le point de donner la vie qui te fait parler de cette façon. Ne t'en fais pas, je reviendrais.

Thranduil se leva du lit et Idelwën sursauta en posant ses mains sur son ventre.

\- Ne soit pas trop long. Je pense qu'il ne va pas attendre très longtemps ! Ce ne sera pas un elfe patient ! Encore un point commun avec son père…

\- Et son grand-père, murmura Thranduil auquel le souvenir d'Oropher s'imposa d'un coup…

Idelwën ne lui en fit pas la remarque, bien consciente que la venue d'un autre enfant réveillait ses instincts paternels, le renvoyant irrémédiablement au souvenir de son propre père dont il ne se remettait toujours pas de la mort même des années après... Thranduil se dirigea vers la porte, se retournant une dernière fois pour sourire à Idelwën.

\- A ce soir mon amour.

\- A ce soir, murmura la jeune reine en souriant.

\- Gohenlass reste là si tu as besoin de quelque chose.

\- Il arrive des jours où il ne part pas en patrouille avec toi ?

\- Il a mené les deux précédentes… Il est impératif qu'il prenne un peu de repos.

Idelwën hocha la tête et Thranduil sortit. La reine sentit un léger pincement au cœur qui fut interrompu par un geste plus violent du bébé qui se rappela une nouvelle fois au souvenir de sa mère…

...

Thranduil chevauchait en tête d'un groupe de cinq elfes un peu distraitement parce que toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers son épouse et leur deuxième enfant qui allait naître.

Le roi des elfes sylvains ne sut pas si c'était cette légère distraction qui ne l'avait pas fait remarquer que quelque chose était en train de se passer autour de lui mais soudain, des cris de bêtes retentit et un immense warg jaillit du haut d'une petite butte, plongeant sur un des elfes qu'il fit basculer de son cheval avant de le tuer sur le coup. La brutalité de l'attaque tira brutalement Thranduil de ses pensées. Sa main glissa dans son dos et il récupéra son long sabre, tranchant la gueule d'une bête qui tentait de le dévorer avant d'hurler à ses hommes.

\- Ne les laissez pas affoler les chevaux !

Il murmura deux mots pour calmer sa monture avant de se retourner vers un orc et son hideuse créature dont il vint rapidement à bout… Dans son dos, le cri déchirant d'un autre de ses guerriers lui transperça le cœur… Cela ne devait pas se passer comme ça… Il avait juré de ne plus perdre de vies inutilement et, malgré tout ce qu'il tentait, des elfes continuaient de mourir… Oui… Des elfes continuaient à mourir pendant que d'autres venaient au monde… Le roi frémit, sentant au fond de son cœur que son épouse était en train de donner la vie pendant que lui luttait une nouvelle fois pour ne pas la perdre.

De sa lame, il dévia une attaque d'un des orcs mais ce dernier parvint à entailler profondément la jambe gauche du roi juste au dessus de son genou. Thranduil laissa échapper un gémissement et le décapita d'un mouvement ferme avant de tuer sa monture.

Cependant, un autre warg surgit pas l'arrière, blessant sa monture qui hennit avant de le désarçonner. Thranduil tomba lourdement au sol en gémissant. L'un de ses ennemis tenta de l'attaquer mais, une rage violente remonta en lui et il se redressa sur ses pieds, ignorant la douleur de sa jambe avant de venir à bout sèchement de son ennemi. Il pivota et élimina un dernier orc qui s'écroula sur le sol et soudain, le calme revint dans la clairière… Un calme presque plus terrifiant que le combat qui venait de se dérouler.

Le roi regarda autour de lui, cherchant ses compagnons du regard mais ne trouvant que des corps sans vie et mutilés… Quatre elfes de plus… Ce combat venait d'arracher quatre vies de plus… Thranduil frémit et une profonde fatigue s'abattit sur ses épaules pendant que sa jambe blessée céda sous lui et qu'il s'effondra sur le sol.

...

Une légère brise parcouru la clairière, jouant avec les mèches presque argentées de la chevelure de Thranduil qui ouvrit les yeux. Le roi des elfes sylvains cligna des yeux, et se redressa en gémissant… Ses doigts se posèrent sur sa jambe et il fut satisfait de voir qu'elle ne saignait plus même si la douleur était encore présente. Un frisson parcouru son corps.

La journée était déjà bien avancée… Il devait regagner le palais… Retrouver Idelwën et laisser derrière lui les stigmates de cette effroyable bataille. Il rassembla ses forces et se redressa en gémissant, appréciant de voir que sa jambe tenait mieux qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Puis, son regard balaya la clairière autour de lui et, après avoir glisser son sabre dans son fourreau dorsal, il se dirigea vers l'un des chevaux qui était resté là.

Il passa ses mains sur l'encolure de la bête, satisfait de voir qu'il n'avait rien et l'enjamba en gémissant de douleur. Un frisson le parcouru mais, il le repoussa… Il ne devait pas s'effondrer… Il avait fait une promesse… Il devait retourner au palais le plus vite possible…

* * *

 **Eh voilà merci d'avoir lu jusque là, rendez-vous pour la suite dans "L'histoire d'un prince".**


End file.
